Mi vida en Eldarya
by Gaby Aby
Summary: La protagonista se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Nevra, ¿cómo será intentar llevar al vampiro a una relación "saludable"? ¿Es siquiera posible? NevraxGardienne.
1. Sangrientamente activo

Muy buenas a todos,

Como ya sabes, fanfic de Eldarya blah, blah, Nevra x protagonista blah, blah. Comencemos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eldarya le pertenecen a ChinoMiko, autora inteligente de estos. La historia a continuación es pura ficción, pero eso si me pertenece a mi.

...

...

* * *

 **Sangrientamente activo.**

Me empujó contra la pared donde aprisionó mi cuerpo, su respiración era pesada, sujeto mis manos sobre mi cabeza para que no pudiera escapar; sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a ofrecérselo…

-Adelante, tómalo –Murmuré intentando verlo al rostro. Pareció pensar un momento en lo que estaba haciendo, me miró por unos segundos, para luego soltar mis manos y alejarse un poco.

-No… No puedo –Dijo mientras se cubría la cara con su mano derecha –Vete –Me ordenó.

-¿Y si no quiero? –Pregunté tanteando el terreno.

-No podré contenerme durante mucho más… Te dije que te fueras –Volvió a ordenar mientras me miraba de manera sepulcral.

-Tienes hambre, estamos en un pueblo muy lejano al CG y yo soy la única persona a la que conoces aquí. Tómame –Hablé sin pensar, luego me di cuenta de lo mal que podía sonar esto y me puse totalmente roja.

Nevra soltó una pequeña risa. Su expresión pareció relajarse un poco.

-No es la primera vez que estoy en una situación así, cariño, me las apañaré –Soltó mientras recuperaba su postura galante y llevaba una mano a su cabello –Siempre está la opción de seducir a alguna chica local.

Lo que dijo hizo que me hirviera la sangre, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Yo era su… Bueno, su algo. De acuerdo, todo el mundo sabía que había algo entre nosotros, incluso Miiko lo había mencionado y nadie, ni siquiera yo, lo había negado pero… Realmente nunca me lo había "pedido", ni lo habíamos hablado. De igual manera, tal vez por la furia que sentía, no pude evitar gritarle.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Por qué no vas y te follas a la primera que se te cruce por el camino? –Proferí colérica mientras salía de la habitación del hostal rumbo a quién sabe dónde. La cara que puso Nevra era un poema, no solo se sonrojó fuertemente, lo que ya era bastante inusual, sino que abrió mucho su ojo visible en completo estado de shock.

Caminé fuera intentando despejar mi mente, ¿Qué me había pasado? No éramos nada, Nevra podía dormir con quién él quisiera y no tenía porque ponerme tan… celosa. Pero es que ni siquiera había dicho _dormir_ , dijo _seducir_ , que era muy diferente…

Llegué a la playa, pues estábamos en un pueblo costero, el mar… aún podía sentir mi sangre helarse cuando me acercaba, era tan inmenso que de solo pensarlo me asustaba. Por lo que no me acerque al agua.

Me sorprendí al notar que Nevra no me había seguido, esperaba que lo hiciese, pero esta vez, por alguna razón, no lo había hecho…

Espere frente al mar, realmente quería que viniera. Pensándolo bien ¿Por qué estaba enojada? ¿Por qué no quería beber mi sangre? ¿O por qué había hablado de seducir a otras chicas? Tal vez no quería que le coqueteara a otras, aunque fuese con el único objetivo de utilizarlas para saciar su sed.

Me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, él es un vampiro, después de todo. Él siempre tendría que beber sangre para sobrevivir, pero si se negaba a beber la mía ¿Resistiría que pasará cortejando a otras chicas?

No seguí pensando, pues el sol se ponía en el horizonte, el cielo se tiñó de unos preciosos colores naranjas, noté que el mar empezaba a estremecerse. No tenía sentido seguir allí mientras mi mente me torturaba al pensar en Nevra deslizando sus colmillos en el cuello de alguna chica del lugar.

Caminé en silencio hasta donde nos hospedábamos. Pasé frente a su habitación, no quería, pero terminé tocando a su puerta, no hubo respuesta. La puerta estaba abierta, así que la empujé solo lo suficiente para descubrir que no estaba en su habitación. Desilusionada me dirigí a la mía. Metí mi cabeza de lleno en la almohada una vez estando allí, luego de dar muchas vueltas sobre mi cama por fin pude conciliar el sueño, mis parpados se cerraron hasta encontrarme en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Sentí algo sacudirme ligeramente, ¿Qué hora era? No quería despertar aún, tenía sueño. Ese "algo" me sacudió otra vez. No pienso abrir mis ojos, seguro es noche aún.

No abrí mis ojos sino hasta que escuché que decían mi nombre, _él_ decía mi nombre.

-¿Nevra? –Pregunté aún adormilada mientras me sentaba en la cama, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ni siquiera me había quitado las botas. Mi cama estaba llena de arena.

-Buenas noches dormilona –Me dijo mientras me miraba definitivamente más relajado que antes. Genial, ya había "cenado".

-¿Qué hora es? –Le cuestioné inspeccionándolo sin nada de sutileza.

-Tarde –Respondió simplemente –El anfitrión me dijo que solo entraste directamente al segundo piso sin cenar, debes tener hambre –Finalizó mostrándome una bandeja con un par de platos.

-No tengo hambre – Murmuré, pero segundo y medio después mi traicionero estomago protestó por la falta de alimento. Me sonrojé. Nevra soltó una pequeña risa.

-Yo no lo creo –Me guiño el ojo –Ven, vamos a comer a mi habitación, la tuya está hecha un desastre –Y sin más, se puso de pie con la bandeja y salió de mi habitación. Lo seguí, no sin antes acicalarme rápidamente en el espejo, no estaba tan mal, según yo.

Llegué a su habitación donde por la tarde le había gritado, me sentí mal. Pero de hecho tenía hambre, así que sin más miramientos me senté en la silla frente a él. Él solo me miraba, escudriñándome.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara? –Cuestioné mordazmente ¿Qué me ocurría? Yo no quería hablarle así, las palabras salían solas.

-¿Qué es un mono? –Claro, en Eldarya no habían tales primates.

-Ah, déjalo –Murmuré apenada –No sé cómo explicarlo… -Mejor dicho no _quería_ explicarlo.

-Déjame intentar, ¿son seres humanoides con cola que habitan el mundo humano, cuya destreza es estudiada por su habilidad de razonamiento y parecido al ser humano?

-¿Si ya lo sabías para qué me lo preguntas? –Se estaba buscando que le hablará mal.

-¿Cómo podrías tener eso en la cara? –Preguntó galantemente mientras ignoraba vilmente mi pregunta –Eso arruinaría tu perfecto rostro, mi amor.

No dije nada, no tenía sentido. Suspiré profusamente y me decidí a tomar un plato de los que, aparentemente, nos habíamos olvidado ya. Él hizo lo mismo, no sin antes esperar a que diera el primer bocado, decidí ignorarlo. No iba a terminar nunca de comer si seguíamos hablando. Pronto el siguió mis actos. Comimos en silencio, yo no quería preguntarle que había hecho, ni tampoco quería que él me lo comentara.

Una vez terminamos nuestra incomoda cena estaba lista para llevar los platos al primer piso e irme a mi habitación.

-Déjalo, yo me los llevo –Inquirió suavemente. No quería más problemas y tenía sueño, así que opte por dar las gracias, despedirme y salir de inmediato de allí.

Un simple "Buenas noches" fue todo lo que me dijo. Sin embargo, ese buenas noches tenía un deje de recelo en el, como si estuviese esperando algo más. No pude evitarlo. Me gire antes de salir por la puerta, ya tenía la mano en el picaporte.

-¿Lograste… terminar tu asunto? –Cuestioné cohibida, no quería saberlo, pero la duda me corrompía y las palabras salían solas. Era como si no quisiera saberlo porque me hacía daño pero al mismo tiempo quisiera porque era masoquista.

-Yo… -Inició. Pude notar de inmediato un sentimiento de culpabilidad, ¿Culpabilidad por qué? Él era un vampiro, beber sangre era tan esencial como el agua.

-Olvídalo, lo siento por preguntar –Fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta.

Llegué a mi habitación, que estaba junto a la suya, hecha un completo lio. ¿Qué pasaba con ese hombre? Porque cada vez que hablaba con él tenía que dejarme con semejante desastre por cabeza. Era como un don.

Decidí que lo más saludable sería intentar dejarlo, por lo menos hasta mañana.

Mi cama estaba asquerosa; además de desordenada, estaba llena de arena. Opte por simplemente retirar la ropa de cama y dormir directamente sobre el colchón. Esta vez me fue más difícil conciliar el sueño… ¿Si tanta era la necesidad por qué simplemente no beber mi sangre? ¿Por qué tenía que beber la de otra? ¿Era por qué era parte humana? ¿Le daba asco? ¿Era tóxica? Esas dudas asaltaron mi cabeza durante toda la noche, y madrugada a mi pesar. No había dormido prácticamente nada.

Al día siguiente, debíamos estar de pie exageradamente temprano, pues el barco que nos regresaría al CG partía de madrugada. Luego de intentar remediar el estropajo que parecía, salí de mi habitación con todas mis cosas. Me encontré a Nevra hablando con el jefe del pueblo, a quién habíamos venido a ayudar, quién al terminar se despidió muy agradecido con Nevra y mirándome con cierto recelo a mí. No dije nada, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero más que todo, este hombre no era importante para mí, así que me daba bastante lo mismo como me mirara.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente –Saludó como siempre tan galante.

-Buenos días, ¿Conoces el cuento?

-¿Qué cuento? Solo pienso que te ves muy bella mientras duermes, es todo –Contestó sin saber muy bien a que me había querido referir.

-A, ya –Murmure vagamente mientras emprendía mi camino al muelle.

-Espera, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo –Me retuvo tocando ligeramente mi hombro.

-Tú dirás –Le cedí la palabra.

-Acerca de ayer… -Comenzó sobando su nuca –No es lo que piensas. Ya sabes, con respecto a lo de la sangre.

Me lo pensé un momento, de verdad no quería más problemas, no los necesitaba.

-¿O eso? –Fingí que ya lo había olvidado –Para nada, no lo menciones. Ya no le doy importancia.

-¿De verdad? Parecía importante cuando me mandaste a follarme a una desconocida –Puntualizó escudriñándome con la mirada.

-Creo que estaba caliente –Me miró divertido –No ese tipo de calentura –Afirme para luego continuar con mi explicación –Es solo que parecías desesperado, y si tan desesperado estabas ¿Por qué no beber mi sangre? –Parecía querer responder pero lo corte antes de que lo hiciera –Pero luego recordé que estamos aquí en una misión y sería poco ético beber mi sangre bajo esas circunstancias ¿Cierto? Así que no importa realmente.

Cuando terminé de hablar empecé a caminar un poco más rápido de lo habitual sin darle la oportunidad de continuar con la charla que teníamos. Llegamos al muelle, donde nos informaron que solo nos estaban esperando para zarpar. Era extremadamente temprano aún, habíamos salido mientras aún no salía el sol. Nos sentamos en la popa, donde había una tarima junto a la puerta para llegar al mecanismo del barco, era un barco ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, comercializaba con productos textiles y esa carga iba directo al CG, a ciertos gatos comerciantes que vendían bastante por encima del precio real.

Si me fijaba bien, aún podía ver algunas estrellas que se negaban a difuminarse en el firmamento ¿Tan temprano era? El oleaje que mecía suavemente el navío invitaba a descansar. Sin darme cuenta, y quizá por no haber dormido bien la noche anterior, los ojos se me empezaban a cerrar lentamente, pronto me encontré en un letargo muy profundo.

Podía escuchar a alguien llamándome, aunque su voz era tenue, mi nombre se hacía cada vez más nítido, lo escuchaba mejor.

Abrí los ojos al sentir como una mano se posaba en mi mejilla, estaba recostada… Sobre el regazo de Nevra. No pude evitar sentarme de golpe, muy apenada por lo que, al parecer, inconscientemente había hecho.

-Eh, eh… ¡Lo siento! –Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Ves? Si eres una bella durmiente, tan bella como una flor que acaba de florecer –Recitaba alzando las manos de manera poética.

-… -No respondí nada.

-… -Él me miró como esperando algo.

-… -No sabía que decir.

-Ya es medio día –Habló por fin al darse cuenta de que no diría nada más –No desayunaste, ya es hora de comer, imaginó que tendrás hambre -¿Qué tenía este hombre con mi alimentación? Parecía estar más preocupado que yo porque estuviera bien nutrida.

-A, ya… -Murmuré sin saber que más agregar. Saqué de entre mis cosas dos raciones de comida, me di cuenta de que en el desayuno no le había ofrecido a él la suya, por lo que nos sobraban dos –Aquí tienes –Le entregué el pequeño paquete -¿Quieres la otra? Siento no habértela dado a tiempo –Me sonroje.

-Solo tu presencia me alimente, mi amor.

-Y aquí vamos otra vez –No pude evitar sonreír por su tan característica forma de hablar.

…

-… Pensándolo mejor, si dámela –Profirió luego de haber terminado, con cierta rapidez, su porción.

-¡Ja! Pues no te alimenta tanto como pensaba mi presencia, _mi amor_ –Tenté imitando el apodo que me había dicho mientras, con una pequeña risilla, le daba el otro paquete.

El ambiente volvía a ser ameno entre ambos, esperaba que se mantuviese así, lo que restó del camino fue muy trivial, hablamos acerca de que él iba a hacer el reporte mientras yo informaba a los Purrekos que el cargamento ya había llegado, además de pequeñas charlas acerca de los demás en el CG.

Llegamos al muelle y desembarcamos, una vez en el CG fuimos hasta la sala del cristal donde estaba Miiko, quién estaba hablando con otros miembros de la Guardia, al terminar nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos.

-¿Qué tal la misión? Es bueno volver a verlos.

-Perfecta, logramos descubrir quién estaba robando los sellos y porque parecía que los familiares tenían miedo de acercarse al bosque –Explicó Nevra con una media sonrisa.

-Especifícalo en el reporte –Mencionó Miiko, aparentaba estar satisfecha -¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? Estoy ocupada, así que largo –No despidió _amablemente_.

-Aún tenemos cosas por hacer, tu –Me dijo Nevra –Yo por mi parte voy a la biblioteca.

Nos despedimos. Y entonces me puse en camino para reportar a los Purrekos. En el camino me encontré a Ezarel.

-¡Auxilio la peste negra a llegado a Eldarya! –Inquirió con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Muy gracioso, yo también me alegro de verte –Dije fingiendo emoción.

-¿Ya ha regresado Nev o lo perdiste en el camino? –Preguntó fingiendo tristeza mientras juntaba sus manos como haciendo una plegaria.

-¿No deberías estar preocupado por mi?

-Con la habilidad que tienes para destruir todo a tu paso, es él quien me preocupa –Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Hola –Se unió Valkyon a la conversación.

-¡Hola, Valkyon! Me alegro de verte –Valkyon seguía igual de comunicativo -¿No me vas a preguntar qué tal estoy?

-Andas por tu propio pie, así que debes estar bien –Bien jugado, Valkyon, bien jugado.

-¿Qué han hecho en mi ausencia? –Pregunté para hacer un poco de conversación.

-Forjar –Respondió simplemente el líder de la Obsidiana.

-Dar gracias por tu ausencia –declaró el otro líder con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me refiero a que han hecho de nuevo –Puntualicé esperando algo más.

-Intenté darle de comer algo nuevo a Floppy –Mencionó Valkyon acerca de su familiar.

-¿Y qué pasó? –Pregunté.

-No se lo quiso comer, así que le di lo mismo de siempre –Finalizó.

-Bueno, los dejo. Tengo que ir a lo de los Purrekos –Articulé mientras me despedía del par.

-Te acompaño, tengo que comprar roca de volcán helada para terminar unas flechas –Dijo el de cabello plateado, nos despedimos de Ezarel y nos fuimos camino al mercado -¿qué vas a comprar con los Purrekos? –Preguntó cuando ya estábamos por llegar.

-No compraré nada, el capitán del barco mercantil que nos llevo y nos trajo en la misión con Nevra fue muy gentil al no cobrarnos nada, así que decidimos hacer un inventario completo de lo que traía y presentárselo a los Purrekos, a Purriry para ser más exactos –Expliqué mientras entrabamos en el mercado.

-Sí, parece justo por el servicio prestado –Opinó con una sonrisa Valkyon.

-¿Quieres que regresemos juntos a la Guardia?

-No, tengo que revisar con cierto detalle cada roca, me voy a tardar bastante. Puedes regresar sin mí.

Luego de eso nos separamos e hice lo que tenía que hacer, Purriry parecía muy feliz con esas telas tan exquisitas, luego de haberle pasado todo el inventario llamó a su asistente y anotó todo lo que quería de este.

Habiendo terminado mi trabajo regresé a la Guardia, en el camino me encontré con Karenn y Alajéa, quienes me llamaron con cierto entusiasmo, seguro para cotillear.

-¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión? –Cuestionó muy sonriente Alajéa.

-Muy bien, nos salió perfecta. De hecho –Mencioné con una sonrisa.

-Además de que fuiste con Nevra –Tenía que meter esa espinita Karenn. Me guiño el ojo.

-Es verdad… -Murmuró Alajéa no tan contenta como antes.

-Sí, ya sabes, a veces es un poco exigente con eso de completar una misión. Debía seguirlo a todas partes porque quería cerciorarse dos veces de que estuviera bien.

-Eso sí –Karenn rió un poco –Puede ser perfeccionista a veces. ¿No ocurrió nada _fuera de lo común_ en la misión? –Preguntó esta con cierta malicia.

-¡Karenn! –Vociferamos Alajéa y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Solo pregunto, sé que no fue una misión difícil, pero si fue larga, tal vez un poco demasiado –Puntualizó la de cabello bicolor.

-Bueno… Tampoco fue para tanto, ya sabes. Si le dio sed pero… -¡Rayos! Creo que simplemente se me salió eso último. Me callé de inmediato pero ya era tarde.

-Así que le dio sed ¿eh? –Vislumbró la vampiresa –Y cuéntame, ¿dejaste que… bebiera tu sangre? –En este punto Alajéa ya tenía la cara morada.

-No… -Ambas levantaron una ceja perplejas.

-¿No? –Interrogo Alajéa por fin recuperando el color.

-No, simplemente no –No les iba a contar todo nuestro problema, seguramente si les decía todo el CG se enteraría.

-Am… Si tu lo dices –Finalizó Karenn con cierta desilusión.

-Las dejo, tengo que ir a buscar a Ykhar –Mentí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos –Se despidió Alajéa más feliz que antes, parecía alegrarle que Nevra no me _deseara_ de esa manera.

Entre a la Guardia sin saber muy bien qué hacer, las chicas, inconscientemente, me habían recordado algo que no quería. Decidí tomar una ducha, eso me ayudaría a despejar mi mente.

Fui a mi habitación por productos de higiene personal para luego salir rumbo a las duchas comunes. En el pasillo, como no podía ser de otra manera, me encontré a Nevra quién parecía aliviado.

-¿Te estás arreglando para mí? Me halagas –Empezó a hablar el peli negro –me gustas más cuando no tienes olor a haber trabajado cuál obrero.

-Todos necesitamos una ducha de vez en cuando –Mencioné sin seguirle mucho el juego.

-No tienes que ser tímida, yo sé que lo haces por mí –Inquirió con aires de grandeza, como siempre.

-Aja, ¿Y ya terminaste el reporte? –Pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Sí, de eso vengo, de hecho.

-¿Entonces ya estás libre? –Cuestioné, no sé realmente porque.

-Depende, si eres tu quién me requiere, puedo hacerte espacio en mi agenda. Podemos ir a beber algo donde Karuto –Propuso con aire galante.

-¡Claro!

-¿De verdad? No creí realmente que aceptarías, como siempre te haces la difícil–Asestó un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, y podrían ir Ezarel y Valkyon como la última vez –Había sido divertido, esa vez que probé por primera vez las bebidas alcohólicas de Eldarya.

-Eso no era lo que… -No lo deje continuar.

-Voy a ducharme, si los ves diles que en el bar cuando lo abran–Me fui feliz por el pasillo, las mejores charlas las habíamos tenido en el bar, ¡hasta Valkyon hablaba! Recuerdo que la última vez Ezarel me puso como apodo "Lady ñam ñam" el muy idiota.

Luego de asearme, fui a mi habitación a buscar algo decente que ponerme, quería algo adecuado, teniendo en cuenta de que solo íbamos a haber adultos y que íbamos a tomarnos un par de copas. Me decidí por un top muy guapo color crema que dejaba mis hombros descubiertos, no tenía mucho escote pero me quedaba bien, tenía un cierre tipo corsé en la espalda; también una falda entallada larga pero que tenía un corte muy pronunciado en la pierna derecha, al ser entallada, siempre se mostraba. Me pareció un poco sugerente, me encantaba como me quedaba, pero sabía que iba a llamar la atención. Hace unas semanas le había comprado, más bien me había obligado a comprarle, dos juegos de joyería a Purriry, su argumento había sido que yo no tenía joyería para exhibirla en ese mundo y que algún día la necesitaría si quería sobresalir. Eran dos juegos que aparentaban ser oro, de hecho era un metal desconocido para mí, al parecer solo se daba en Eldarya, y tenían piedras de colores distintos según el juego, un juego tenía rojas y el otro azules. Como mi atuendo era neutro y era de noche, me decidí por las azules.

Salí de mi habitación al darme cuenta de que ya me había demorado bastante y que el bar ya había abierto. Cuando llegué este estaba un tanto más aglomerado que otros días.

-¡Valkyon! –Lo saludé cuando lo vi entre la multitud, se acercó a mi –Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, ¿tienes mucho de esperar? –Este me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, me sonroje al notarlo.

-Te ves… muy guapa –Alagó sin poder quitarme los ojos de encima, cuando notó que lo veía también se sonrojó. Se aclaró la garganta –Y no, acabo de llegar –Intentó desviar la mirada.

-Gracias por el cumplido –Dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se posó en mis labios.

-¡Pero miren quién está aquí! –Pude distinguir la voz de Ezarel por sobre el ruido, me volteé para verlo de frente -… -Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a terminar la broma? –Reté al líder de la Absenta.

-No siempre tengo que hacerte bromas, ¿Sabes? -¿Le había cortado el rollo? –Pero si quieres puedo molestarte, pareciera como si fueses a ir a ver al rey.

-¿Sabes? En mi mundo las personas se visten bien cuando van a salir con sus amigos.

-¿Y estamos en tu mundo? –Desafió el elfo.

-Déjala, Ezarel –Intervino Valkyon –Solo admite que se ve bien.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te ves linda y agradezco que te arregles aunque solo vayas a salir con nosotros. Ninguna chica aquí hace eso.

-Gracias… -¿De verdad fue Ezarel quién me dijo eso? ¿Dónde hay una grabadora cuando la necesitas?

-Vamos a sentarnos –Sugirió Valkyon apuntando a una mesa vacía. Emprendimos nuestro camino, pero una mano en mi cintura me detuvo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no debí haber preguntado si te estabas arreglando para mí, exageraste –Susurró una voz que me puso la piel de gallina.

-Por fin llegas, Nevra –Dios, su colonia olía al paraíso, delatando que también había tomado una ducha.

-Estás guapísima, podría devorarte aquí mismo –Aclaro que aún tenía su mano sobre mi cintura. Me giré para contestarle.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no lo harás –Lo reté con la mirada.

-No me tientes, mi amor –Me juntó más a su cuerpo, lo que me empezaba a…

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! –Llamó Ezarel desde la mesa.

-Ven –le dije separándome y extendiéndole mi mano –Vamos a pasar un buen rato –Él la tomó y caminamos hasta la mesa.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo! Uf, pero que largo me quedo blah, blah, Bye! (Dejen comentarios y subo más rápido, que si no, no me inspiro)

Besos!


	2. ¿Ángel o demonio?

No me quejo porque ya tenía el segundo capitulo, pero no olviden comentar si les gusta, por Dios ¡Ni que fuera mucho trabajo!

Ya saben, donde se quedo en el capitulo anterior blah, blah. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 **¿Ángel o demonio?**

¿Era de día? Oh Santo cielo, ¿Qué es este dolor? Mi cabeza da vueltas, tengo una especie de malestar general, no recuerdo haber bebido tanto como para que me duela así.

Los recuerdos del día anterior empezaron a azotar mi cabeza, ¿Valkyon riendo a carcajadas? ¿Ezarel y Nevra llevándose como mejores amigos? ¿A qué hora había llegado Miiko? No podía creer todo lo que "recordaba" de la noche anterior. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando un recuerdo en específico me llegó, Nevra con su boca y sus _colmillos_ en mi cuello. ¿Podría ser cierto? Nevra había… ¿Bebido mi sangre? Mi mano derecha fue instintivamente a mi cuello, lo revisé por zonas, nada. Tanteé buscando algún indicio, pero no sentía ningún dolor. Suspiré resignada, ¿Ese hombre nunca iba a beber mi sangre?

Me levante con pesadez de la cama, necesitaba una ducha, la ropa se me ceñía al cuerpo, genial, quería decir que mi período ya iba a llegar, siempre me hinchaba un poco. Me sorprendí mucho lo que acababa de pensar ¡Mi período! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Tenía desde que había llegado a Eldarya, hace ya más de cuatro meses, de no tener mi período. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo longeva como los habitantes de ahí?

Me acerqué a mi tocador para buscar algo más cómodo, miré mi reflejo en el espejo de este, estaba desaliñada y parecía como si hubiera estado de parranda toda la noche. Mi camisa estaba… ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Es eso un?… ¿¡Es eso un chupón!? ¡Oh por Dios, voy a matarlo! ¡Me había dejado un chupón! Tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar, pero en el CG las paredes eran delgadas, contuve con todas mis fuerzas mi voz. Y tomé lo primero que encontré, un pergamino inútil, y lo destrocé en mil pedazos para descargar mi rabia.

Intente tranquilizarme sin mucho éxito, decidí tomar una ducha, no había nada mejor para relajarse que una buena ducha tibia. Tome mis cosas de aseo personal y me dirigí al baño común, era temprano, bastante, no encontré a nadie en el camino. Cuando entre habían algunas chicas que nunca había visto, o tal vez sí, pero no reconocí a nadie. Me desnudé y abrí el grifo, el agua estaba exquisita y parecía llevarse mis malestares. Pude escuchar unas risitas detrás de mí, me gire y las dos chicas que estaban ahí dejaron rápidamente de reír ¿De qué se ríen?

-Disculpen, ¿Hay algún problema? –Cuestioné, hoy no estaba para estas cosas.

-¿Nosotras? –Cuestionó una de cabello azul cielo –No, es solo que fuimos al bar anoche y… Pues nos encontramos contigo ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Eh?... No, para nada –Respondí sorprendida.

-Estabas en el bar con los líderes de las guardias y parecías muy cercana a ellos –Habló la otra –Me "presentaste" a Ezarel, a quien por cierto ya conocía, pero yo a quién quería era a Nevra, pero me gritaste que era tuyo y todos reímos.

La vergüenza se apoderaba de mí. No sabía que responder, nunca había estado ebria antes, si había bebido, pero llegar a tal punto, nunca. Decidí terminar rápido y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Ni siquiera me despedí, me hice la desentendida, tomé mis cosas y casi iba trotando a mi habitación. En el camino me encontré a Ykhar, quién quería pararme para echar la plática, pero rápidamente la metí a mi habitación, no podía quedarme en el pasillo.

-Yo solo quería saludarte, no es necesario que entremos en privacidad –Mencionó la brownie.

-No es eso, lo siento, no puedo estar afuera –Expliqué mientras me secaba el cabello.

-A ya… -Me miró dudosa un momento –Tienes… algo en el cuello –Puntualizó luego de un momento de silencio.

-A ¿Esto? –Reí fingidamente –No es nada, me lo eh hecho en el cuarto de baño, seguro –Mentí.

-Sé lo que es un chupón.

Auch, que Ykhar me lo dijera, y encima en ese tono, dolía.

-¿Quién te lo hizo? –Cuestionó esta con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ah, eso… -La miré por un momento, no iba a resignarse ¿verdad? -Los rumores vuelan, muy pronto lo sabrás –No tenía ganas de decirlo en voz alta.

-Comprendo que no quieras hacerlo, y ahora entiendo porque no querías hablar en el pasillo. Pero tranquilízate, no es algo penado por la ley o algo por el estilo y si no quieres hablar de ello, estás en todo tu derecho –Explicó con una sonrisa –Es más –Dijo mientras empezaba a hurgar en mi armario –Te sugiero que uses esto –Me extendió una blusa de cuello no muy alto que alcanzaba a tapar justo la zona –Te quedará bien –Me sonrió y luego salió de la habitación. ¿Quién la viese?

Agradecí mentalmente a Ykhar, oh sabia Ykhar. Me puse la blusa que me había dado y lo complemente con mis pantalones cortos de siempre, se veía bastante natural, no como si tratase de esconder algo.

Cuando salí de mi habitación me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, ahí estaba Leiftan.

-Buenos días, señorita –Me saludó amenamente como siempre -¿Qué tal has dormido? –Preguntó cordial.

-Buenos días, mi noche ha sido… interesante, gracias por preguntar –le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, ¿Es por lo que pasó en la cantina anoche? Todo el mundo anda hablando de eso –Explicó.

-¿¡Hablando de qué!? –Mi sobresalto pareció sorprenderlo porque me miro atónito.

-Me refiero a que dicen que el ambiente estuvo muy alegre -Respondió rápidamente.

-Oh, era eso… -Me deje relajar nuevamente, me había asustado.

-¿A qué creíste que me refería? –Preguntó curioso.

Para mi buena suerte, o tal vez no, Ezarel entró en ese momento. Traía cara de pocos amigos.

-Contigo quería hablar –Dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué hice ahora? –Cuestioné exasperada.

-¡Tu eres la causante de esta resaca! –Sentenció mientras se acariciaba las sienes.

-¿Yo? No recuerdo haberte obligado a beber.

-No, pero tú fuiste la de la brillante idea de "mezclar" las bebidas –Oh, ¿había hecho eso? -¿Qué no sabes que están hechas de esa manera por una razón? Ni mis mejores pociones podrían quitarme este dolor.

-Ya se te pasará, no seas llorón –Dije mientras tomaba mi ración de comida y empezaba a caminar.

-Regresa aquí que no eh terminado contigo –Me siguió casi toda la mañana acusándome por sus males.

…

Cerca del medio día, cuando el dolor se le hubo pasado, por fin se fue alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que se lo pagaría algún día.

Fui a la sala del cristal, pues Miiko me había citado ahí.

-Contigo quería hablar -¿Todos iban a comenzar las conversaciones con esa frase? –Tengo una misión para ti, eres libre de _aceptarla_ o rechazarla –Hizo énfasis en "aceptarla".

-¿De qué se trata la misión? –Pregunté sabiendo que al final tendría que hacerla.

-Necesito que vayas a la madriguera e inspecciones dentro, Mery vino esta mañana a decirme que su familiar se había metido ahí y que había un túnel demasiado profundo que no estaba allí antes.

-¿Un túnel? ¿Cómo el que haría un familiar o… una persona? –Cuestioné tanteando el terreno.

-No estoy segura, la misión es para ti porque eres pequeña y cabrías dentro. Confiaré en tu buen juicio para deducir, si encuentras algo, el continuar o no. Llévate polvo arcano, mételo en un recipiente de poción y mézclalo con agua tibia, esto hará que brille, no muy fuerte para no molestar a un familiar, si es que eso hay ahí adentro, pero si lo suficiente para iluminar tu camino. ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Por qué yo y no Chrome? El es más pequeño…

-Conociéndolo le va a dar una mordida si encuentra algo ahí dentro. ¿Otra duda? –Me miró como diciendo "Algo importante esta vez".

-Nada, iré de inmediato –Me resigné, si Miiko me estaba dando esa responsabilidad, era por algo.

Tome las cosas que me dijo me servirían, el polvo lo tuve que comprar y me dirigí sin preámbulos a la madriguera. Mientras me iba acercando me di cuenta del peligro que esta representaba, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Y si había una bestia feroz dentro? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Me acerque dudosamente, estuve un rato pensando que hacer, ¿qué manera era mejor? Luego de un rato llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería solo entrar. Para mi sorpresa la madriguera parecía haberse ensanchado, cabía mejor ahí adentro. Me arrastre ligeramente por el túnel con la poción en la mano, la luz era tenue pero servía. Parecía como si hubiese avanzado metros, ya estaba completamente dentro de esta, y el túnel seguía hacía abajo. Luego de unos momentos de estarme arrastrando escuche un quejido, mi corazón dio un vuelco sobre sí y sentí como todo mi cuerpo parecía de gelatina, sin pensarlo me deslicé hacía afuera saliendo sorpresivamente rápido de ahí.

Estaba _muy_ asustada, sabía que el quejido había sido real, pero no sabía lo que era. También comprendía que si no llegaba con respuestas Miiko me iba a colgar. Decidí hacer lo más sabio y fui en busca de ayuda, alguien que pudiese ayudarme a averiguar que era. Pensaba ir a la biblioteca, pero en las puertas del CG me encontré a Nevra.

-Buen… ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó sorprendido cuando me vio llena de tierra.

-Miiko me dio una misión.

-¿Te ordeno revolcarte por ahí? ¿Por qué no me invitaste? –Cuestionó fingiendo melodrama.

-Muy gracioso, ¿Sabes? Podría estar herida y tú solo haces bromas sobre mí.

-No estás herida –Aseguró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Interrogué.

-Andas por tu propio pie –Respondió simplemente. Touché.

-En fin, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? No recibo nada a cambio –Yo sabía que lo que quería era que le _ofreciera_ alguna recompensa.

-Me lo debes –Mencioné, él me miró con interrogación. Lo lleve detrás de un arco, y baje ligeramente el cuello de mi blusa.

-Oh… -Solo emitió un sonido, una vocal y me sonrió mostrándome todos los diente –Que noche, ¿Eh?

-Nada de qué noche, por ti tendré que andar con cuellos altos toda la semana sino es que más, ¿Qué te ocurre? Dejas unas marcas muy exageradas.

-Tengo experiencia _chupando_ , ¿sabes? –Dios, eso sonaba bastante mal –Y no tienes que usar cuellos altos, podría darte mi bufanda para que siempre la andes encima.

-¡Eso sería peor! –Inquirí –Todo el mundo pensaría mal.

-Es mejor que andar con un chupón de quién sabe quién, mejor que sepan que eres mía.

-¿Me vas ayudar o no? –Cuestioné al fin.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición –Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego agrego –Debes usar mi bufanda por lo que resta del día.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué haría eso?

-No sé, decirte que deberías usar mi bufanda me dio ganas de verte usarla, creo –Respondió simplonamente.

Lo pensé un momento, por una parte si me negaba tendría que entrar sola a la madriguera, lo cual no iba a suceder porque mi cobarde trasero era incapaz de volver a entrar ahí. Por otro lado, si aceptaba él iba a entrar conmigo o en lugar de mí, lo cual me convenía muchísimo.

-De acuerdo –Respondí luego de pensarlo un poco, el precio a pagar no es que fuese tan alto.

-Entonces vamos –Me sonrió ampliamente, fuimos todo el camino hasta la madriguera y justo antes de llegar soltó -¿Sabes? Te habría ayudado aunque no aceptaras usar mi bufanda.

Acto seguido, tomo la poción de entre mis manos y deslizó medio cuerpo dentro de la madriguera.

-Toma esto, póntelo ya –Me ordenó mientras me extendía su bufanda –No quiero que se ensucié –Finalizó guiñándome el ojo.

Solo la tome entre mis manos, no tendría que ponérmela hasta que él saliera. Vi como su cuerpo desaparecía dentro de esta, la madriguera definitivamente había crecido. Espere durante unos minutos hasta que vi como este volvía arrastrándose fuera de esta, parecía estar halando algo. Cuando me acerque para ver lo que era pude diferenciar un bulto que se parecía a la lana. Ayude sujetando una de sus patas cuando estuvo a mi alcance, ambos jalamos con fuerza. Para mi sorpresa, era un Crylasm ¡Uno adulto!

-¿Qué demonios hace uno adulto aquí dentro? Es obvio que no cabría aquí –Aseguré una vez que estuvo del todo afuera. Este se fue rápidamente hacia el bosque, donde pertenecía.

-Hay familiares silvestres a los que les cuesta dejar el nido, creo que una vez que evolucionó se le olvido que ya no era tan pequeño –Explico Nevra mientras se sacudía la tierra.

-¿Lo sabías? No parecías asustado.

-Lo vi entrar está mañana, sabía que se iba a atorar pero era su problema –Aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¡Espera! ¡Entonces ya lo sabías! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –Pregunté un poco enfadada.

-¿Qué ganaba yo con eso? En cambio ahora que has aceptado mi propuesta puedo verte humillada durante todo el día –Apuntó a su bufanda entre mis manos –Póntela.

-¡Te odio! –Le grité cuando este ya había emprendido su camino de vuelta al CG.

-¡Yo también te amo! –Respondió este mientras se despedía con la mano.

…

Bueno, un trato es un trato ¿Cierto? Fui a mi habitación para cambiarme nuevamente, pues mi ropa estaba sucia, ya no necesitaba utilizar cuello alto pues iba a portar la bufanda todo el día. La envolví en mi cuello, desprendía el aroma de Nevra por todas partes.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, ese informe no se iba a hacer solo. Cuando llegué me encontré a Ykhar.

-¿Te dan igual mis consejos? –Me preguntó viendo que no traía la ropa que ella me había sugerido.

No tuve más que explicarle lo de la misión, excluyendo el nombre de Nevra de la explicación.

-Oh que mal, pero si andas con una bufanda cuando haga calor será más que evidente –Mencionó medio dudosa por mi explicación.

-Procuraré aparentar frio –Dije simplemente.

-Aja, ¿y crees que nadie notará que traes la bufanda de Nevra? –Ykhar, ¿Por qué juegas así con mi mente?

-¡Si ya lo sabías solo lo hubieras dicho! –Opiné un poco exasperada.

-No me culpes a mí, como mencionaste antes, en el CG los rumores vuelan. Y todo el mundo habla de lo que paso en _cierta cantina_ anoche. Dicen que tu y Nevra parecían muy… cercanos.

-Era el alcohol, ¿De acuerdo? Ni siquiera recuerdo que paso –No tenía sentido contradecir a Ykhar, parecía que ya lo sabía todo.

-No te estoy juzgando, pero podrías haberme invitado –Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas? No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas.

-No es que pueda hacerlo siempre, pero cuando no hago más que trabajar me estreso. Una noche no me haría daño.

-Me aseguraré de invitarte la próxima vez –Terminé con una sonrisa.

Después de eso me puse a lo del reporte, no estaba segura de incluir a Nevra o no, al final lo hice porque había tenido malas consecuencias al ocultar información. Una vez firme y entregue el reporte fui a la Sala del cristal, pero Miiko no estaba ahí, fui a buscarla; En la sala de la alquimia me la encontré junto a Ezarel.

-¿Terminaste? –Me preguntó en cuanto me vio entrar.

-Sí, era un Crylasm que se había olvidado de que evolucionó e intento entrar por ahí, estaba atorado –Respondí sin querer dar muchos detalles pues Ezarel me escudriñaba con la mirada.

-¿Ya hiciste el reporte? –Asentí con la cabeza –Bien, que bueno que solo era eso. Temía que pudiese ser algo peor, como un basilisco o algo así. Puedes retirarte.

No quise decir más, pues Ezarel me miraba como diciendo "¿No te da vergüenza?". Pues sí, idiota, si me da vergüenza, pero era por un trato.

Cuando salí de la sala pude escuchar cómo se quedaban cotilleando sobre mí. "¿En serio traía la bufanda de Nevra?", "¿No recuerdas como estaban a noche?". Respiré profundo. No tenía sentido objetar, me tomarían por mentirosa. Me alejé rápidamente de ahí. Y fui a la cocina por mi ración de comida pues no había comido al medio día. De entre toda la gente reconocí a Valkyon quien parecía muy feliz comiendo.

-Hola, Valkyon –Lo saludé mientras me sentaba con él, ¿para qué esperar a que él me lo dijera? Ya había confianza entre nosotros.

-Hola ¿También te pasaste la hora de comida? –Preguntó con una sonrisa tenue.

-Sí, estaba investigando la madriguera por un rumor que escucho Miiko, nada importante en realidad. ¿Y tú? –Cuestioné cordialmente.

-Fui a ver a unos nuevos reclutas –Lo interrogué con la mirada –Dan asco.

-A veces me pregunto cómo fue que hice para entrar a la Guardia de Eel.

-Tú no estás tan mal, ellos en serio necesitan entrenamiento –Me escudriño con la mirada –Si te hacen falta prendas yo te puedo dejar algunas -¿Estaba bromeando conmigo? Soltó una pequeña risa por mi mirada atónita -¿Qué te hizo Nev para obligarte a usarla?

-Se metió en la madriguera por mi –Expliqué resignada, Valkyon era comprensivo, sabía que entendería.

-Es un buen trato, si pudiera haría lo mismo –Bendito seas, Valkyon, por no juzgarme como los demás.

-Por eso me gusta hablar contigo, tú si me entiendes –Me sonrió sin contestar nada, ambos comimos nuestras raciones, charlábamos de cosas sin importancia, me comento que un miembro de su guardia estaba por regresar de una misión muy larga. Luego llegó Jamón.

-Tu ir a ver Miiko –Me dijo mientras me señalaba la salida.

-Miiko me necesita otra vez ¿eh? Bueno, fue un gusto charlar contigo, Valkyon. Pero el deber llama –Le agradecí a Jamón por avisarme. Y me despedí de ambos.

Fui a la Sala del cristal en donde me encontré a Miiko junto a Kero.

-¿Me llamabas? –Pregunté para hacerles ver que ya había llegado.

-Sí, gracias por venir tan pronto. Necesito que vayas a dejar unos pergaminos a la tienda de estos, pero tienes que ir con alguien, pues no creo que te los quiera cambiar, se han equivocado y Kero no lo notó hasta que estuvo aquí –Pobre Kero, seguro que no tenía la culpa. Iba a hacer una pregunta pero se ha adelantado –Si preguntas porque tú, es por tu cara bonita -¿Miiko me acababa de decir bonita? –el vendedor tiene cierta _debilidad_ por las chicas guapas, vamos que es como Nevra. Y puede que acepte cambiártelos solo porque tú se lo pides. Pero necesito que vayas acompañada, en caso de que no quiera.

-¿Con quién debo ir? –Pregunté, pues mi compañero iba a influir mucho.

-Con quién quieras, pídeselo a alguien de confianza y le atribuiré la misión a ambos, los pergaminos están en la biblioteca –Kero me miraba con ojitos de cachorro regañado, como pidiéndome que por favor completase la misión.

-De acuerdo, le diré a Nevra –Esto salió sin que me diera cuenta, ambos me miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡No es lo que creen! –Aseguré sin mucho éxito. Salí de la sala en búsqueda del susodicho.

Vagué por un rato sin ningún indicio de este. Lo peor era que no podía preguntarle a todo el mundo, pues aun traía su bufanda y las personas me veían raro. Debía parecer una fangirl loca buscando a su ídolo.

Salí al patio para echar un ojo cuando me encontré con Karenn y Alajéa, como no podía ser de otra manera pues el destino me odia.

-Tú te pierdes, señorita –Dijo Karenn –Nosotras queríamos comer contigo y tú desapareces de todo el CG.

-¿Me han estado buscando? –Cuestioné sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Para que comiéramos juntas en el jardín –Mencionó Alajéa mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Oh, lo siento, ya eh comido y ahora tengo que buscar… -Me corté a media oración –Pues buscar un compañero para ir a dejar unos pergaminos, no es nada.

-¿Pergaminos? ¿Son los que Kero ha confundido? –A estas dos no se les escapa nada.

-¡Exactamente!

-¿Y quién es tu compañero? –Aguda como siempre, Karenn estaba sedienta de información.

-Pues… Me han dejado elegir –Mentí a medias –Pero debe ser alguien que inspire respeto por si el vendedor se niega a cambiarlos, ¡como Jamón! –Me apresuré a decir.

-Conozco a ese vendedor, es coqueto por naturaleza, siempre quiere obtener la atención de las chicas –Mencionó Karenn con un poco de repulsión.

-Exactamente, Miiko me ha dicho que mi "linda" cara podría hacer que los cambie sin mayores problemas.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Eres linda! –Enfatizó Alajéa.

-Gracias, espero que lo suficiente para que acepte cambiarlos –Estaba a punto de despedirme cuando cierta vampiresa me dejo caer una bomba.

-¿Esa no es la bufanda de Nevra? -¡Demonios! Había olvidado que la traía puesta. Gritaba internamente.

-¿¡Es la bufanda de Nevra!? –Gritó la sirena completamente consternada.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué la tierra no me tragaba? Me quede ahí sin decir nada con la cara completamente roja. Me miraron, una con una sonrisa maliciosa y la otra como con unas inmensas ganas de gritarme.

-¡Aquí estás! –Hablando del rey de Roma –Te eh estado buscando por todas partes, Miiko me dijo que yo era tu compañero para la misión de los pergaminos –Luego de unos momentos, pareció darse cuenta de la situación. En lugar de ayudarme, me la hizo más difícil el infeliz -¿Tanto frio tienes que debes robar mi bufanda? –Me preguntó melodramáticamente fingiendo demencia –Pudiste habérmela pedido, la eh estado buscando por todas partes.

-¡No mientas! ¡Si la estoy usando es porque tú me obligas! –Le espeté en la cara para que las demás supieran que no podía caer tan bajo. Ambas chicas abrieron la boca desproporcionalmente.

-Bueno, si tanto te disgusta, ¿por qué no te la quitas? –Me retó, ¡maldito! Sabía que no podía quitármela y menos frente a esas dos. Mi cara se puso completamente roja, no quería traerla puesta durante más tiempo pues sería evidente que algo andaba mal. Pero si me la quitaba se vería esa marca que me había dejado, lo cuál sería mucho peor.

Lo miré molesta, a Nevra le encantaba hacerme sufrir. Me miró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-No me la quitaré –Le reté con la mirada.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué? –Interrogó como si no tuviese idea de lo que ocurría.

-Porque tengo frio –Respondí rápidamente.

-¿Con este calor? –Preguntó con ironía mientras se abanicaba con su propia mano.

-¿Qué no se supone que por ser de sangre fría no te da calor?

-No tengo la sangre fría, no soy un reptil. Tú insensible humana –Me dijo mientras fingía que le había dolido.

-¡Pues tienes cara de reptil! –Le espeté mientras me cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de frente.

-¡Y tu de homonoidea! –Me contestó imitando mi acción y acercando su rostro peligrosamente a mí.

Iba a contestarle cuando escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta junto a nosotros.

-¿Podrían dejar de coquetear? –Preguntó Karenn mientras veía con un poco de incomodidad como Alajéa fruncía los labios como estando a punto de estallar. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me disculpe por tener que irme y tome de la mano a Nevra para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

…

-Eres la persona más sutil que conozco –Mencionó sarcásticamente mientras íbamos camino al mercado.

-¿Qué más podía hacer?... ¿Por qué eres así? –Pregunté retóricamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres –Dijo cínicamente mientras tocaba su cabello.

-Bah, no importa. Luego nos encargamos de eso… ¿Tienes idea de que va la misión? –Cambié el tema.

-Si, Miiko me explico que tenemos que devolver estos pergaminos. Pero el vendedor es un cabeza dura. También me dijo que son extremadamente importantes.

-¿Te dijo que el vendedor es… coqueto? –Cuestioné lo más delicada posible.

-¿Coqueto? ¿A qué te refieres? –Me miró directamente.

-Anda, digamos que es como tú –Me hizo mala cara –gusta de la atención de las chicas, por lo que voy a entrar primero, te puedes quedar afuera y si necesito tu ayuda te llamaré.

En silencio me miró por todo el trayecto restante, su mirada casi me estaba perforando la piel. Cuando llegamos le quité los pergaminos de las manos.

-Quédate aquí –Dije suavemente.

-Claro, mientras tú te ligas a ese tipejo –Ya nos quitamos los guantes. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Solo quédate, yo te llamo –Entré a la tienda sin esperar respuesta, Nevra tenía cara de pocos amigos. El local era grande y estaba hundido en pergaminos, reconocía algunos, de abono mágico, de mezcla decapante, de cosamásinutil. En fin, me acerque al mostrador y había un hombre con una apariencia parecida a la de Karuto, cuernos y patas como de cabra, pero él parecía de otra especie. Me miro de arriba abajo por un momento.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita? –Me preguntó cuando me acerque al mostrador.

-Ah, ah… de hecho sí –Estaba un poco nerviosa, no se me daba bien el coquetear obligada –Tengo un pequeño problema con mi jefa y esperaba que pudiera ayudarme.

-Dime que es y te diré si puedo ayudarte –Me respondió recostándose ligeramente en el mostrador.

-Verás… Tengo estos pergaminos que un colega vino a traer hoy más temprano pero… Se ha equivocado de serie y se ha llevado los equivocados. Me preguntaba si podrías tal vez… ¿cambiarme los pergaminos por los correctos?

-¡Ho! ¿Crees que aceptaría cambiártelos? ¿Cómo sé que no los han cambiado por otros de menor valor? Son pergaminos extremadamente caros –Levanto una ceja –Pero… podríamos llegar a un acuerdo –Dijo mientras salía de detrás del mostrador y ponía ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿A-Acuerdo? –Interrogué un poco sorprendida.

-Piensa un poco ¿O te lo tengo que explicar? –Cuestionó mientras deslizaba sus manos por mis brazos. Estuve a punto de meterle tremenda cachetada cuando escuché como la puerta daba un enorme azote, tanto que rompió el cristal de esta.

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima, pervertido!

* * *

Capitulo subido, yo cumplí, ahora quiero mis comentarios. Bye~


	3. ¿Celoso, yo?

Hello, hello~ Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Blah, blah, se queda donde el anterior, blah, blah. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 **¿Celoso, yo?**

-¡Quítale tus manos de encima, pervertido! –Nevra parecía colérico cuando entro. El vendedor pareció reconocerlo y levanto las manos al aire como rindiéndose. Nevra se acerco a mí y me arrebató los pergaminos, los empujo en el pecho del hombre –Cámbialos ¡Ahora! –Ordenó con un tono sepulcral.

Él hombre no se lo pensó dos veces para ir a la parte trasera y traer consigo el lote correcto. Nevra se los arrebató de las manos y, sin dar las gracias, me tomo de la muñeca y me jaló fuera de tienda.

Pude escuchar como el vendedor se quejaba por su cristal roto y que iba a avisar a la guardia de esto y no sé qué otras cosas que no alcance a escuchar. Todo el mundo que había escuchado el alboroto nos miraba y murmuraba sobre el incidente. Nevra me arrastró hasta fuera del mercado donde me solté pues ya tenía sus dedos marcados en mi muñeca.

-Me lastimas –Le dije mientras alejaba su mano. Se volteó solo para escudriñarme con la mirada -¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿En serio preguntas qué me ocurre? –Preguntó con un tono de por más sobresaltado -¿No escuchaste lo que te estaba proponiendo ese patán?

-¡No era para tanto! –Su manera de tomar las cosas me molesto bastante.

-¡Te estaba agrediendo sexualmente! –Dijo con un tono más alto de lo normal.

-Sé lo que me estaba proponiendo, tampoco es que fuese a aceptar ¿sabes?

-¿Y no te molesta el simple hecho de que te lo propusiera? ¡Si yo fuera tú…! –No lo deje continuar.

-¡Si tú fueras yo habrías aceptado porque has estado en cada cama de la guardia de Eel! -¿Dios qué hice? ¡No le quería decir eso! Había salido de mi boca tan rápido que no me pude retener.

Me miró por un momento, tenía la cara roja, seguramente por la ira. Parecía querer gritarme, pero se contenía. Suspiro profundamente.

-¿Esa va a ser tu última palabra? –Me cuestionó con una mirada que denotaba su enojo perfectamente. Me sentí idiota por no saber qué contestar. Bufó antes de darme los pergaminos –Ve a dárselos a Kero y has el reporte –Acto seguido empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a la guardia.

-¿No vas a ayudarme? –Interrogué cuando ya se había alejado un poco.

-¡Yo hice todo el trabajo en el mercado! –Me dijo desde lejos, casi podía ver el humo salir de su cabeza.

Me dejó sola en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Tomé mi camino hacia la guardia mientras sentía extraño mi estomago. En mi camino hacia la biblioteca me encontré a varias personas, a Ykhar a quien solo salude brevemente, a Jamón que apareció de no sé dónde y me dijo algo como " _Tu mala por no hablar con Jamón más tiempo"_ o algo así. Evadía a todos, sentía que iba a ponerme a llorar si alguien me preguntaba que me pasaba. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca le entregué los pergaminos a Kero, rellene el reporte lo más rápido posible, él me veía sin disimular mucho. Sabía que quería preguntarme si me había ocurrido algo, pero de verdad no quería contarlo. Firme y le entregué el reporte con la mejor sonrisa fingida que me pudo salir, aunque solo fuese una vil mueca. Salí rápido de ahí y me dirigí a mi habitación, no quería hablar con nadie.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación me volteé hacia el espejo, fue entonces que vi mi reflejo. La bufanda de Nevra estaba posada como un silencioso recordatorio sobre mi cuello. ¿Por qué no me la arrebato en el sendero si estaba tan enojado? Me hubiese podido humillar frente a los demás… Pero no lo había hecho. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que por muy enojado que estuviera, no me buscaba ningún mal. ¿Quién había tenido la culpa? ¿Él o yo? Yo estuve a punto de reaccionar cuando él entro. Adelanto los hechos y los dio por sentado pero… ¿Es que acaso se habría puesto celoso? Como su compañera, tenía que haberme dejado actuar, como con Yvoni, entonces… ¿Por qué había estallado así ahora y no en aquella ocasión?

Al final llegué a la conclusión de que ambos teníamos la misma culpa. Por reaccionar de manera tan agresiva sin pararnos a pensar.

Tenía sueño, pues había sido un día largo, no quería cenar porque sabía que me preguntarían por el rostro que traía. Me quité la ropa y me puse mi pijama, lo pensé un momento y me volví a colocar la bufanda de Nevra. No sé porque, pero tenerla cerca me reconfortaba. Además de que el olor me recordaba con tanta claridad a Nevra que casi podía sentir que estaba frente a mí. Cuando me recosté y me cubrí con las sabanas un extraño sentimiento invadió mi cabeza, un zumbido resonaba en mis oídos, ¿qué ocurría? El zumbido parecía crecer a cada segundo, llegado cierto punto empezó a ser doloroso, cubrí mis orejas con mis manos pero fue en vano, quería gritar, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar. Pero de un momento a otro el sonido se detuvo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí…

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Miré en todas direcciones, pero no había nada. Salté de mi cama como acto reflejo pero sin saber realmente que hacer. Llegada a este punto ya no era tan ingenua como antes, sabía que lo que en Eldarya pasaba siempre era por algo, no podía ser paranoia mía. Sentía mis parpados pesados y, creo que fue por el sueño tan inoportuno que sentí, pero me volví a recostar, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

…

Al día siguiente, desperté sintiendo el cuerpo increíblemente pesado, como si no hubiese dormido en lo absoluto, me levante y arrastre los pies hasta mi tocador, pude divisar unas marcadísimas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, mire por la ventana, ya era de día. El día anterior me había ido a dormir rodeando la hora de la cena, tendría que haber dormido por lo menos nueve horas, más de lo que acostumbraba, ¿no debería estar revitalizada? Intenté no pensar mucho en eso. Tomé mis objetos de higiene personal y me dirigí a las duchas.

Ahí estaba Ykhar y… Miiko. Estás me saludaron como si nada, pero nunca me había encontrado a Miiko ahí, era un poco incomodo.

-¿Dices que no has dormido nada? –Preguntó Ykhar.

-No, al contrario, eh dormido más de lo que suelo dormir –Puntualicé.

-Una vez leí en un libro que si duermes más de las horas requeridas de sueño, el cuerpo tiende a entumecerse y a dar la falsa sensación de seguir teniendo sueño.

-¿Tú crees? –Cuestioné sin realmente prestar mucha atención, ¿Por eso me sentía tan somnolienta?

-Kero me dijo que estabas rara después de tu misión de ayer –Intervino de repente Miiko –Tampoco has ido a verme para comentarme que ya habías terminado, ¿Te ocurre algo? –Ella sonada, de hecho, bastante preocupada, lo que me sorprendió un poco.

-Realmente… -No sabía que decir, si le contaba lo de Nevra tendría que aclarar todo el asunto, y no quería sonar pretenciosa. Pero si no se lo decía, iba a parecer una gran mentirosa que ni siquiera sabe hacerlo –Es que… Nevra y yo hemos peleado…

-¿Y eso? –Interrogó sorprendida -¿Por qué?

No me ha quedado de otra que decirle lo del vendedor pervertido. No me sentía muy cómoda porque sentía que solo estaba chismeando con ellas, pero tampoco podía ocultarle la verdad.

-¿No les parece que estaba… celoso? ¿O sí? –Preguntó Ykhar luego de mi explicación.

-En realidad sí, sí lo parece –Aclaró Miiko –Es extraño que reaccione así, creo que nunca había escuchado de Nevra estando celoso por alguien antes.

Ambas me miraron y sonrieron. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Pero luego Miiko agregó:

-Creo que te debo una disculpa –Miiko era muy atenta aunque no lo aceptara –La misión que te di era solo una salida fácil a no gastar recursos, pero creo que fue un poco inapropiada. La miré curiosa por un momento. –Como sea, te ves cansada y ayer te mande a hacer varias cosas, así que tomate el día libre e intenta remediar las cosas con tu enamorado ¿De acuerdo? –Finalizó antes de guiñarme un ojo, tomar sus cosas e irse. Ykhar rió a carcajadas.

-Deberías ver tu rostro –Me dijo cuando pudo controlarse un poco – ¡Estás completamente roja!

-¡Ykhar! –Atiné a gritar por la vergüenza que sentía. Parecía que todos me recordaban lo _unidos_ que nos habíamos vuelto Nevra y yo. Sin embargo no era algo que me molestara, solo me avergonzaba un poco.

-Tranquila, yo estoy de tu lado –Le dirigí una sonrisa a Ykhar, era bueno por lo menos tener a alguien a quién contarle mis asuntos –Deberías tomar la palabra de Miiko, Nevra no se comporta de esa manera, debe considerarte especial.

-¿Crees? –Cuestioné -¿Debería ir a buscarlo?

-¿Tomando en cuenta que el solo te estaba protegiendo? Sí, deberías ir a buscarlo y explicarle como sucedieron las cosas.

-Gracias, Ykhar. Me has ayudado mucho –Le agradecí. Ella tomó sus pertenencias pero se volteó antes de alejarse.

-Y una cosa más. Pídele disculpas por haberle dicho lo de estar en las camas de todas en Eldarya, fue injusto e innecesario. Nevra podrá ser muy galante, pero tampoco es que se prostituya o algo así.

Luego se retiró, genial. Ambas se encargaban de subirme el ánimo y esta última me lo bajaba de golpe. Sin embargo y pensándolo bien yo había sido la culpable por soltar un comentario tan inmerecido.

Salí de la ducha luego de asearme, llegué a mi habitación y me vestí con ropa cómoda, de todas formas no iba a hacer gran cosa ese día. Decidí que lo mejor sería primero ir a desayunar, al no haber cenado el día anterior me estaba prácticamente muriendo de hambre.

Llegué al comedor el cual estaba un poco concurrido, vi a Karuto discutir con unos miembros de mi guardia, al parecer habían tomado comida extra sin poseer la autorización para eso.

-Mal día ¿eh? –Le pregunté a Karuto una vez que se hubiesen ido.

-¡Siempre son malos días aquí! –Aquí vamos de nuevo con el mal carácter de este fauno –Si no es esa chica robándose la miel, son estos tipejos robando pan. ¡Un día de estos nos vamos a quedar sin suministros!

-Bueno, yo no cené ayer, ¿No hay alguna manera de dejarlos ir sin hacer más problema? Solo piensa que tomaron mi ración y perdónalos ya.

-Eso no está bien aunque lo plantees así –Escuché una voz a mis espaldas –Si los dejas ir sin más, creerán que está bien romper las reglas y que siempre saldrán bien librados.

-Ezarel –Me sorprendía verlo ahí y que no me estuviera haciendo bromas desde esa hora tan temprano.

-¿Sabes? A veces intentas ayudar pero solo terminas empeorando las cosas –Me asestó en toda la cara.

-Bueno, al menos intento ayudar y no solo doy mi opinión nociva como otros –Contraataque.

-Y eso te ha servido muy bien todo este tiempo –Me sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que se refería a Yvoni.

-Bah, yo tengo cosas que hacer, sigan ustedes –Dijo Karuto y sin más desapareció en la habitación continua.

-Lo siento, pero estoy lo suficiente cansada como para no necesitar tu ácido humor –Mencioné mientras tomaba mi comida e intentaba alejarme.

-¡Espera! –Me llamó –No es lo que crees, no estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mal, es solo que a veces eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien. Ven, sentémonos, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada, me daba curiosidad su actitud.

-Voy a ser directo ¿De acuerdo? Sé que tú y Nev pelearon –Pues sutil no era -¿Qué ocurrió? Nevra estuvo todo el día de ayer tan enojado que destrozo uno de los tocones que había en el jardín, y no es broma ¿Eh? Literalmente lo hizo desaparecer. Además solo murmuraba que habíais peleado o algo así.

-A eso… -Intenté ser muy franca –No es culpa de nadie ¿de acuerdo? Ambos nos exaltamos debido a una misión, lo peor es que era tan sencilla, hemos discutido un poco y… Al final le he dicho algo que no debía… Y ya me siento mal por eso ¿De acuerdo? No necesito que me digas que debería estarlo.

-No iba a hacerlo –Aclaró –Y sin embargo sigues como toda buen sumisa con su bufanda enrollada en tu cuello.

-¡Ah esto! –Me había tomado por sorpresa, ¿A qué hora me la volví a colocar? Ni siquiera sabía que la traía puesta –Que va, es por una apuesta –Mentiras, la apuesta solo duraba hasta el día de ayer.

-Vamos a hacer como que te creo –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Cretino! –Le espeté, solo rió un poco. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba intentando subirme el ánimo.

-Para que lo sepas, sé que debes traer una marcas muy apasionadas en tu cuello, yo estuve esa noche en el bar ¿lo olvidas? –Sentí perfectamente como los colores se me subían al rostro ¿Qué era hoy? ¿El día internacional de hacerme sonrojar?

-¡Habíamos bebido! –Intenté justificar.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? –Preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Es mi venganza por haberme dado aquella resaca, te molestaré todo lo que pueda. Imagino cómo debe estar tu cuello, si estuvieron metiéndose la lengua por bastante rato.

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver con mi cuello!? –Lo sé, me estaba dejando ganar. Pero es que me daba una vergüenza horrible, intenté buscar por todos lados una salida.

-Ni creas –Me dijo antes de continuar con su tortura –Parecía que se iban a desvestir ahí mismo, solo podía pensar "en la mesa no, por favor" –Explicaba mientras dramatizaba ligeramente su reacción.

-¿¡Qué está mal contigo!? –No podía seguir con esto, sentía que me iba a derretir de la vergüenza -¡Me, me tengo que ir! –Declaré mientras salía del lugar dejando mi comida atrás. Solo pude escuchar la risa de Ezarel de fondo. Mi huída me llevó hasta el laboratorio. Donde estaba Jamón.

-¿Qué hacer? –Me dijo en cuanto me vio –Yo ocupado, tener armas que hacer.

-Lo sé Jamón, es solo que me preguntaba si podría ayudarte –Mentira, solo quería algo que hacer por si Ezarel me encontraba.

-De acuerdo, tomar flechas y meterlas al caldero –Jamón estaba encantando las flechas con efecto punzante, lo había aprendido en uno de los libros que leía. Tome las flechas y una por una tenía que sumergir solo la punta en el líquido espeso del caldero, estas adquirían un destello rojizo y luego volvían a su color normal, eran las mismas flechas por las que Valkyon me había acompañado el día que habíamos llegado con Nevra de aquella misión larga… Rayos, todo me recordaba a él.

Terminé luego de alrededor de dos horas, eran unas quinientas flechas, me arrepentí profundamente el haberme ofrecido a ayudar pero al menos ya estaba hecho.

-Ayudar mucho, yo decir cocinero dar ración extra –Me dijo Jamón con un tono de agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias! Aunque ya me eh saltado dos raciones ayer y hoy –Mi estomago rugió en protesta.

-Estar mal, comida ser importante, tú necesitar fuerza –Indicó este con reproche.

Me despedí de Jamón para regresar a la cocina. ¿Ezarel no podía esperar por siempre, cierto? Cuando llegué no había nadie. La comida que había olvidado la habían vuelto a almacenar… Excepto la miel, ¡Ezarel se la había robado! Tome mi comida y me senté en una mesa solitaria.

No pude evitar recordar todo lo que me había ocurrido con Nevra, ¿Por qué peleábamos tanto últimamente? Era como si fuéramos… pareja. Pues todos nuestros problemas se relacionaban a los celos que sentíamos cuando el otro se dejaba cortejar por un tercero.

Luego de la comida, que por cierto no me dejo satisfecha, fui al jardín, pues había pasado todo el rato pensando en Nevra y tenía que despejar mi mente.

Una vez ahí me senté cerca del arrollo, me relajaba ver los lirios flotando en el agua. Me permití cerrar los ojos un momento; Con la sensación de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior me dejé llevar y mi conciencia desapareció.

…

Sentí la brisa sobre mi rostro, una brisa más fría de lo que estaba acostumbrada, abrí los ojos con pesar. No pude ver los rayos de luz que me iluminaban cuando me había quedado dormida ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Me incorporé suavemente pues mi cuerpo aún seguía adormilado. No me dio tiempo de pensar nada más pues un par de voces llamarón mi atención, parecía que venían caminando por el sendero.

Me acerqué casi inconscientemente al reconocer la voz de Nevra, parecía que estaba hablando con Karenn, o mejor dicho discutiendo. Pero mis adormilados sentidos no captaban del todo bien lo que decían.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones a escondidas –Escuché como susurraban en mi oreja a mis espaldas. No pude evitar dar un brinco por el sobresalto que me había dado.

-¡Valkyon! ¡Casi me matas del susto! –Grité en voz baja (?), ósea ahogando mi voz. Mientras me giraba y le hacía una seña para que se callase.

-¿Es una nueva practica que vamos a implementar en el CG? –Preguntó, aunque no entendí a lo que se refería.

-Yo… no estoy espiando, acabo de despertar ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y decidiste unirte a su conversación escondida detrás de una árbol y sin que ellos lo supieran? Suena lógico –Me miró con una sonrisa que denotaba todo el sarcasmo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya no voy a escuchar lo que dicen –Aclaré mientras me separaba del árbol.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado dormida en el césped?

-Unas horas… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que dormía en el césped? –Pregunté.

-Tu cabello está lleno de hojas –Me aclaró, de inmediato lo empecé a peinar con los dedos –Ya es hora de comer, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

-Sí, sí –Respondí mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de él, no pude evitar voltear mi vista una última vez a donde se encontraban los vampiros, ya se habían ido.

…

Llegamos al comedor en la hora en la que la mayoría cenaba, así que estaba muy concurrido. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la pared junto a la cocina.

-¿Sabes? Tienen que dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas –Me reprochó el peli plateado.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? –Sabía que en parte se refería a mí, pero había dicho _tienen_.

-Pues tú y Nevra. Creo que sus mañas se te están pegando –Explicó simplemente.

-¿Nevra escucha conversaciones ajenas?

-Hoy al medio día estaba detrás de un pilar escuchando lo que tú y Ezarel hablaban –Me sorprendí enormemente de lo que me dijo –Pero saliste corriendo sacándole un sobresalto, creí que saltaría hasta el techo –Finalizó mientras reía un poco.

Estaba muda, ¿Nevra me había espiado? ¿Pero exactamente, por qué? Ósea que… ¿Me había estado buscando? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Cambiando de tema –No, Valkyon, no quiero cambiar de tema, lo que quiero son respuestas –No te ves muy bien, ¿te duele algo o sientes algún tipo de malestar?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Está pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Tu rostro… Digamos que no irradias la misma luz que otros días –Me explicó, sabía que utilizaba un eufemismo para no decirme lo demacrada que me veía.

-Te agradezco el tacto… -Murmuré –Realmente no sé que me ocurre, aunque duerma igual me siento cansada, no entiendo por qué. Ayer dormí muy bien y hoy acabo de tomar una siesta de varias horas pero aún siento que no eh dormido nada –Expliqué, Valkyon era muy comprensivo, tal vez más que cualquier otro en el CG y, aunque a veces no lo demostraba, sabía que se preocupaba mucho por todos.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento, me escudriñaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal te alimentas? –Soltó de repente.

-Eh… a cerca de eso… -No sabía que decirle.

-¿Ósea que privas a tu cuerpo de los nutrientes necesarios? Eso está mal, es más fácil que te enfermes si no has estado comiendo bien.

-Lo sé, es solo que no me eh sentido bien últimamente.

-¿Física o emocionalmente? –Cuestionó.

-Emocionalmente… -Era lo más sincera posible -¿Si sabes que Nevra y yo peleamos, verdad? –Este solo asintió –Pues, desde entonces no me siento bien.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y? –Le interrogué.

-¿"Y" qué? –Me preguntó como si no entendiera.

-¿No vas a decirme que para sentirme mejor tengo que remediar las cosas con Nevra?

-¿Para qué te lo tengo que decir si tú misma ya lo sabes? –Bien jugado, Valkyon, como siempre.

-Ya… Pareces estar un paso delante de mí –Le sonreí.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo –Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Una vez habíamos cenado, nos retiramos del comedor para dejar espacio a los que iban llegando. Íbamos por el pasillo principal cuando escuché como me llamaban, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, miré a Valkyon suplicante, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Nevra? Solo me sonrió y se despidió deseándome suerte.

Me volteé lentamente en dirección al susodicho.

* * *

Chan, chan, chan! Gracias por sus reviews, no olviden comentar si les gusta, me anima mucho. Esperen el siguiente, blah, blah. ¡Adiós!


	4. Come mis sueños

Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos!

Aquí el nuevo capi, blah, bah, lo que ocurre después blah, blah. ¡Comencemos!

* * *

 **Come mis sueños**

-Hola –Me saludó suavemente cuando me dio alcance.

-Hola –Era extraño hablar con él, pues no había salido de mi cabeza desde el día anterior. Suspiré profundo intentando calmarme, no había ensayado lo que le diría aunque sabía lo que quería decirle –Yo, tú, me refiero a, lo que ocurrió ayer, yo no quería, no, quiero decir, yo iba a… –No salían más que balbuceos incoherentes de mi boca. Me miró durante un momento en el que decidí que lo mejor era callarme. No pude evitar apretar mis labios, debía verme bastante ridícula. Para mi sorpresa, sonrió mostrando sus dientes, parecía complacido.

-No digas nada, me confundirás también a mí –Puntualizó mientras se acercaba un poco –Eh estado pensando en lo que ocurrió, fue bastante… desafortunado. Te seré sincero, estaba molesto. No contigo –Se apresuró a aclarar –Sino con el idiota ese. La forma en la que te hablaba, como si le pertenecieras, me hizo hervir la sangre –Apretó los puños, lo miré sorprendida ¿A tal punto se había enojado? –Miiko me envió hoy a reponerle el cristal de la puerta, debiste haberlo visto, estaba entre enojado y asustado, solo pensaba en partirle la cara... Creo que ya me desvié de lo que quería decir. El punto es que… No quiero que estemos tan distantes. No dejo de pensar en ti, en que debería hablarte para arreglar la situación y en que tal vez reaccioné de manera muy volátil… Lo que quiero decir es, lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? –Repetí automáticamente –No lo sientas –Me apresuré a decir -Me refiero a que no fue tu culpa –Hice una pausa para tomar aire –Yo… no debí haber aceptado en primer lugar el utilizar mis encantos para hacer cambiar de opinión a un tipo que ni siquiera conocía. Quiero que sepas que estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar cuando entraste, ni siquiera me iba a importar si cambiaba los pergaminos o no. Además… -No sabía cómo decirle lo siguiente –Lo que te dije no tiene nombre. No creo que hayas estado en cada cama de Eldarya, solo lo dije porque estaba molesta, el problema es que no sabía porque… Y te ataque a ti en lugar de pararme a pensar en el verdadero problema… Yo soy la única que debería estar pidiendo disculpas, realmente siento lo que dije y no quiero que dejemos de hablar, eres mi parte favorita del día –Me tapé la boca justo después de soltar esto último. No sabía qué era lo que tenía Nevra, pero me hacía decir cosas que no quería decir, bueno, al menos no en voz alta. Me escudriño con la mirada un rato un poco más largo de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-¿Así que soy tu parte favorita del día, eh? –Me preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí y se agachaba para acercar sus labios a mi oído –Pues tu eres la mía –Susurró con la voz más ronca de lo normal para luego volver a incorporarse. Me sonrió una vez más. Mi cara debía estar roja como un tomate, aunque… Podía ver claramente que el también estaba ruborizado. Intenté cambiar de tema enseguida.

-Entonces –Me aclaré la garganta -¿Amigos otra vez? –O lo que sea que éramos, pensé.

-Seremos lo que tú quieras, mi amor –Posó su mano en su cabello.

-Entonces puedes ser mi mascota –Bromeé con una sonrisa.

-Menos eso –Me miró con una tierna sonrisa, él también estaba feliz de que hiciéramos las paces -¿Sabes? Todo el mundo aquí me ha estado reprochando por lo ocurrido, inclusive Karenn me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, y rápido, pues no quería perder a su cuñada –Esto me hizo volver a sentirme apenada –Incluso Ezarel ¡Ezarel, demonios! ¿Cuándo él ha hecho algo por ti? Me sorprendió bastante.

-¿Ezarel te dijo que hicieras las paces conmigo? –Pregunté atónita.

-No, de hecho me dijo que te manipulara para acostarme contigo –Explicó como si nada –Pero no podía chantajearte de esa manera, yo soy un caballero y los caballeros no hacemos eso. Además… algún día pasará lo que tenga que pasar –Finalizó mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Ne-Nevra! -Grité sin poder contener mi vergüenza, este solo rió despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no deseas todo esto? –Interrogó mientras pasaba sus manos por su abdomen y las deslizaba hasta sus caderas. Iba a protestar cuando alguien más intervino en nuestra conversación.

-¡Oh por el Oráculo! ¡Busquen una habitación! –Ordenó Miiko mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, luego sonrió ampliamente –Veo que ya se reconciliaron. ¡Esto está bien!, así podré enviarlos de misión mañana –Adiós a mis improvisadas vacaciones –Nos tenían a todos preocupados, se veían tan desdichados estando separados. Sobre todo tú –Me señaló –Traes cara de que te golpearon con un sartén caliente –Gracias, Miiko, te lo agradezco profusamente.

-¿Qué dices? Si brilla cuál lucero por sobre una noche tormentosa –Enfatizó el vampiro mientras hacía un ademan con la mano.

-Eso lo dices porque la vez con ojos de amor –Luego se dirigió a mi – ¿Ya comiste? Ve a dormir antes de que te dé algo.

No pude más que aceptar la propuesta de Miiko, extrañamente seguía cansada. Nos despedimos de Miiko y Nevra me acompañó hasta mi habitación.

-Oye, de hecho si te ves cansada –Mencionó cuando estuvimos frente a mi puerta.

-¿No dijiste que brillaba cuál lucero? –Le pregunté.

-No importan las circunstancias, un caballero tiene que hacer lucir a su chica lo mejor posible.

-No soy tu chica –Aclaré. De hecho solo podía pensar "¡ _oh por Dios, dijo que era su chica!"_ pero tenía que mantener mi genialidad intacta. Al parecer le gustaba que me hiciera la difícil.

-¿Ah no? –Cuestionó con aire siniestro, creo que acababa de caer en su trampa –Entonces puedes ser mi mascota –Susurró mientras me aprisionaba contra la puerta de mi propia habitación -¿Quieres saber que hago con mis mascotas? –Puso ambas manos a mis costados sobre la puerta. Se agachó lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro. Pude sentir mi ritmo cardiaco acelerarse súbitamente, el aire me empezó a faltar, sentía una opresión sobre mi pecho y… -Nada, porque nunca eh tenido una –Finalizó simplemente mientras se separaba de mi. ¿Qué había pasado? En un momento estaba sensualmente aprisionándome contra la pared y al otro se alejaba con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eh… ¿Eh? –Estaba atónita, sinceramente imaginé algo diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas algo más? –Cuestionó como si nada.

-Creí que la conversación llevaba otro rumbo… -Respondí un poco desilusionada.

-A menos de que no quieras ser mi mascota –Me murmuró, pude notar un destello en su mirada, un brillo especial.

-Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo, pero tengo mucho sueño… -Agaché el rostro. De un momento a otro sentí un malestar general.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Me preguntó regresando a la seriedad. Posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

-No lo sé… Estoy tan cansada y eh dormido mucho –Entonces me di cuenta de lo realmente cansada que estaba –Pero no consigo descansar mientras duermo, siento el cuerpo muy pesado.

-¿Desde cuándo te has estado sintiendo así? –Cuestionó mientras parecía repasar todas las opciones posibles.

-Desde ayer… -Entonces recordé -¡Oh! Y también recuerdo un zumbido en mi cabeza, fue algo terrible, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar. Pero luego se calló, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-Un zumbido y falta de energía… -Posó su mano sobre su barbilla –Un zumbido… Tengo una pregunta ¿Ocurrió antes de que te acostaras y luego sentiste mucho sueño? –Asentí sorprendida, era como si ya supiera lo que tenía –Es un hechizo come sueños, alguien que te guarda rencor debe habértelo proferido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién podría hacer algo así? –Pregunté desconcertada.

-¿Has tenido problemas con alguien últimamente? ¿Has ofendido a alguien? –Interrogó.

-No… No creo, no lo sé –Respondí a medias mientras intentaba buscar en mi memoria si había hecho algo a alguien –Bueno… No, no lo creo, no podría hacer algo así –Finalicé negando con mi cabeza.

-Dime, tenemos que saber quien fue para desvelar el encantamiento –Aclaró.

-Alajéa… Recuerdo que antes de nuestra misión parecía estar realmente molesta conmigo.

-Si estaba molesta, se le veía. Pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así –Explicó.

-Tienes razón, ella es muy dulce no podría hacerlo y menos a mí -¿Era mi amiga, cierto?

-En realidad me refería a que no tiene la capacidad mágica para hacerlo –Corrigió el vampiro.

-Ohh… -Me llevé una mano a la barbilla -¡Oh! ¿Qué hay del vendedor en el mercado?

-Podría ser una posibilidad, pero en todo caso me lo hubiera aplicado a mí. Además, no tuvo tiempo para hechizarte en lo que estuviste en la tienda.

-¿Entonces queda completamente descartado? –Pregunté desilusionada, ¿Quién más podría guardarme rencor?

-Espera, hay algo que quiero verificar. ¿Podrías dejar la puerta de tu habitación abierta? –Sé que no habían intenciones escondidas por la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-Claro… Pero, no quiero molestarte, ya es tarde. Si quieres mañana… -No me dejo continuar.

-Mañana se cumplirán dos días desde que no descansas apropiadamente, será peor, es mejor hacerlo ahora –Dicho esto se precipitó fuera del pasillo.

Entre a mi habitación y me aseguré de no cerrarla para que Nevra pudiera entrar, me debatí entre cambiarme de ropa o quedarme con la actual. Al final elegí ponerme el pijama, pues tenía sueño y pronto me iría a dormir. Pero me deje la bufanda que últimamente no me la quitaba por nada. Me recosté ligeramente en la cama, pues tenía muchísimo sueño, me cubrí con las sabanas pues mi pijama era algo pequeña, intenté leer un libro que había sacado hace un par de semanas de la biblioteca, Ykhar debería estar histérica porque ya lo había tenido demasiado tiempo, intenté leerlo pero se me hacía imposible, mis parpados pesaban una barbaridad, me permití cerrar los ojos un momento…

…

…

Volví a abrir los ojos al escuchar un portazo. Miré adormilada a un lado y vi a Nevra intentando contener la risa.

-Deberías ver tu expresión –Mencionó risueño -¿Tienes sueño, amor?

-Ya regresaste, ¿Terminaste lo que querías hacer? –Cuestioné intentando cambiar la conversación.

-Sí, fui a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba a Kero, pero ya se había ido. Así que tuve que ir a buscarlo a su habitación y le pedí que me diera los pergaminos que recogimos en la tienda. Todos estaban perfectos, excepto uno. Como te dije, había un hechizo come sueños rondándote –Se acercó, no me había percatado de que traía un pergamino en la mano hasta que lo alzó. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama y lo extendió –Mira, aquí se han estado escribiendo tus sueños, los que te ha robado el pergamino.

-¿¡Qué!? –Alcé la voz atónita, Nevra me hizo un gesto para que no hablará tan fuerte –Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Vi como él posaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Bueno, te lo tengo que explicar de todas formas… -Murmuró, se veía un poco apenado –En realidad el hechizo no iba dirigido a ti, sino a mí. Cuando el vendedor me dio los pergaminos me dio este extra, el hechizo funciona sobre el _dueño_ del pergamino, vamos que es como una maldición. Pero solo puedes ser el dueño del pergamino si _alguien te lo da_ –Empezaba a entender por donde iba el asunto –Cuando te di los pergaminos los aceptaste de inmediato, por lo que mi maldición se transfirió a ti. Lo siento.

-No, no podías saberlo. ¡Es algo horrible! –Declaré mientras intentaba arrebatarle el pergamino de las manos, pues quería romperlo en mil pedazos.

-Tranquila, hay algo más –Me dijo –Para quitarte la maldición tienes que relegarla a alguien más. Ósea darle el pergamino y que ese alguien lo acepte.

-¿Quién va a ser tan tonto como para aceptar un pergamino maldito? –Pregunté. Este solo me sonrió y asintió -¡No puedo hacerte eso! –Entendí sus intenciones de inmediato.

-Vamos, que yo tengo más posibilidades de luchar contra un come sueños que tú –Me indicó.

-Pero… -No sabía que decir, iba a aceptar una maldición por mí…

-No te preocupes, los pergaminos que contienen un come sueños no perduran para siempre. Cuando el pergamino se haya llenado de escrituras completamente ya no podrá seguir robándolos –Dijo mientras le daba un vistazo al pergamino, intenté quitárselo de inmediato –Vaya que tienes muchos sueños –Aseguró divertido mientras leía lo escrito –¡Mira, aquí estoy yo! –Inquirió feliz al ver plasmado su nombre ahí, me arrodillé sobre la cama para quitárselo pero él se puso de pie –Y aparezco repetidas veces ¿Qué clase de sueños tienes conmigo?

-¡Dámelo! –Le ordené, no quería que leyera mis sueños.

-Oh… –Se paró al lado del sofá -¡niña mala! ¿Qué son está clase de sueños? Mereces un castigo –Sentenció divertido.

-¡Nevra te dije que me lo dieras! –Grité mientras por fin lograba arrebatarle el pergamino, había saltado de la cama aunque estaba segura de que él me había permitido quitárselo, después de todo era el líder de la guardia Sombra; estaba seguramente ruborizada hasta las orejas. Cuando leí rápidamente el pergamino me di cuenta de que no era para nada lo que creía, era un sueño incoherente con muchos cuentos como el gato con botas y buscando a Nemo, en el que no solo aparecía Nevra, sino también Valkyon, Ykhar, Alajéa, Chrome e incluso Ezarel –Payaso –Le dije mientras intentaba calmar mí agitado corazón.

-Oye, eso está muy sexy –Opinó de repente, no supe a que se refería hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba en pijama. Me volví a dirigir a mi cama rápidamente, me subí en ella y me cubrí con las sabanas –Así me gusta, obediente.

-Cállate… -Murmuré hundida en la vergüenza, no quería ni verlo a la cara.

-Está bien, amor –Se volvió a acercar y sentar en el borde de mi cama. Tomó uno de mis mechones de cabello entre sus manos –Me refería a la bufanda ¿Duermes con ella puesta? –Preguntó.

-¡Eh! Que va, si me la eh dejado sin querer –Mentí. Me la quité de encima y se la extendí.

-No, quédatela, si ya vi que te gusta mucho –Me dijo con ironía. Luego se aclaró la garganta –Ahora bien, por lo que estoy aquí, entrégame el pergamino como si me lo estuvieses obsequiando –Estaba indecisa, pero enrolle el pergamino y se lo acerque –Así no, debes dármelo como si tuvieses la _intención_ de maldecirme.

-No quiero hacerte algo así –Él levantó una ceja -¿Qué hago? ¿Arrojártelo al rostro?

-No, pero si quieres me puedes azotar con el -¿Es que nunca se tomaba nada en serio? –Por favor, maestra, sea buena conmigo –"Imploró" mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Toma esto –Le empujé el pergamino contra el pecho mientras giraba la vista en dirección a la ventana, pues nuevamente me había ruborizado. Lo tomó de entre mis manos.

-Por fin lo hiciste como se debe –Declaró cuando su "plan" dio resultado.

-Espera, ¿hiciste esa broma para que yo…? –¿Había algún momento en el que no pensara en mi?

-Exacto, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto, tú debes descansar, ya son más de 24 horas sin descanso –Dicho esto se inclinó hacía mí y me dio un beso en la frente –Dulces sueño, mi amor.

-Buenas noches y… Gracias –Agradecí sinceramente por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Este solo me guiño el ojo y, antes de salir por la puerta, me lanzó un beso al aire.

Y entonces me quede sola nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando le devolví el beso.

* * *

So? Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Verdad que Nevra es un amor? Luego actualizo, besos, bye~


	5. No me sueltes

Hola, hola! Gracias por sus comentarios :3 me encanta leerlos, de hecho no iba a subir el siguiente capitulo, pero me motivé cuando los leí y me propuse terminarlo hoy.

En fin, aquí está el cap.:

.

* * *

 **No me sueltes**

Al día siguiente desperté sintiendo mi cuerpo increíblemente liviano, me senté en la cama y estiré mis brazos como si de un anuncio publicitario se tratase, vi los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana, ¡Qué bien había dormido! Sentía mi cuerpo revitalizado. Sin tomarme mucho tiempo tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, este despertar ameritaba una ducha tibia.

Una vez llegué no me encontré a nadie conocido, debo admitir que al principio la falta de privacidad me había dado pena, pero ahora era parte de mi rutina, por lo que cada día que entraba escudriñaba con la mirada buscando a alguien con quién charlar mientras me duchaba.

Me puse a lo mío de inmediato, ya tenía un rato masajeando mi cuero cabelludo cuando escuché a Miiko llamarme.

-Buenos días –Saludó amenamente. ¿Era yo o Miiko se había instalado a mi lado por qué le caía bien?

-Buenos días –Le saludé con una sonrisa.

-Te ves mucho mejor, ¿Pudiste descansar anoche? –Me preguntó mientras se metía levemente debajo de la regadera.

-Como un bebé –Aclaré. Pero de inmediato vi como su mirada cambió, por una un poco más… Maliciosa.

-¿En serio descansaste? –Me cuestionó con un tono un poco extraño. Y una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Le pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

-No te hagas. Ayer, tú y Nevra -¿Miiko estaba cotilleando?

-¿Yo y Nevra? –Repetí -¿Ayer? Oh no, no es lo que crees, solo me ayudaba con algo –Sentía mis mejillas arder.

-No tienes que ser tímida –Me dijo –Él parece centrado, me refiero a que Nevra nunca había ido realmente en serio con nadie, hasta que llegaste.

No tenía palabras, ya me habían comentado algo parecido, Karenn decía que era la _favorita_ de Nevra, que me ponía demasiada atención.

-Pero no ocurrió nada… -Susurré, pero ella no me dejo continuar.

-¿Y ese desorden de anoche?, ¿Sabes? No tengo nada en contra, pero tienen que dejar descansar a los demás –Miiko seguía hablando como ignorándome.

-¡No es lo que crees! –Le aclaré rápidamente. Le tuve que explicar lo que había ocurrido, no tenía de otra si quería aclarar todo, aunque obvié unos cuantos detalles, por supuesto. Miiko al principio no parecía creerme mucho, pero luego de atar cabos, se convenció.

-¿Eso era? Que decepcionante –Suspiró la kitsune.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Interrogué.

-Pues porque hacen una bonita pareja, Nevra siempre anda detrás de ti y podemos notar todo el aprecio que te tiene, y es obvio que a ti te gusta –Explicó -¿Por qué no aceptarlo?

-Yo... ¿Sabes? Me parece atractivo y siempre me cuida… Está al pendiente incluso de que me alimente bien… -Me di cuenta de todo lo que hacía por mí –De hecho, lo quiero mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué no dar el siguiente paso? A veces no los entiendo –Opinó mientras llenaba de champú sus colas, creo que nunca la había visto hacer eso.

No hablamos nada más, ella estaba ocupada limpiando sus colas y yo no quería seguir escarbando en el tema. Salí un poco más rápido de lo normal alegando que ya había estado mucho tiempo ahí y debía ahorrar agua. Mentira, solo quería irme lo antes posible a pensar.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, deje mis cosas y empecé a vestirme, tenía la certeza de que el chisme se iba a esparcir, como si no los conociera. Salí de mi habitación para ir a desayunar.

Cuando llegué, reconocí a Ezarel en una de las mesas, pero tenía cara de que me iba a tomar por saco de boxeo si me acercaba, por lo que opté por sentarme en otra mesa solitaria.

Cuando iba a terminar de comer pude ver a Nevra entrar al comedor.

-¡Nevra! –Saludé un poco más alto de lo normal. Algunos me voltearon a ver mal por ser tan escandalosa en la mañana.

-Buenos días -Saludó cuando hubo llegado a mi mesa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Le pregunté, pues se veía cansado -¿Qué tal te fue anoche?

-Del asco –Respondió desviando su mirada, antes de ir por su comida. Creo que nunca había visto a Nevra de mal humor, por lo que me tomo por sorpresa. Regresó luego de un momento con su desayuno y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla frente a mí.

-Y… ¿Qué ocurrió con el come sueños? –Estaba temerosa de preguntar por su estado.

-… -Me miró, tenía los ojos irritados y bolsas bajo los susodichos –No le pude ganar –Sentenció mientras miraba su comida.

-¿Es eso? ¿Es muy poderoso? ¿Qué más podemos hacer? –Interrogué desesperándome un poco.

-Tranquila, tranquila –Repitió mientras cerraba los ojos –La pelea fue dura, sobre todo porque ocurre dentro de tu sueño, se ha fortalecido, creo que es porque estuvo robando tu energía durante muchas horas, ya que duermes como oso –Finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, en un intento de broma.

-¿El humor no se te va, eh? –Pregunté aliviada de que al menos conservara eso de su habitual ser.

-Pero no te preocupes –Dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino y me lo extendía –Está a punto de llenarse, yo diría que una par de horas de sueño bastarán para que se termine.

-Qué alivio… Yo me lo quedaré, así no te quitará más descanso –Lo arrebató de entre mis manos. Iba a protestar pero él habló primero.

-Si me ayudaras, pero a mi manera –Sentenció mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-¿En qué estas pensando, Nevra? –Cuestioné.

-No eh dormido nada, y ¿Sabes? Soy el líder de la guardia Sombra, no es tan sencillo como tú que solo debes hacer uno que otro trabajo, yo debo hacer muchas cosas y una noche perdida repercute no solo en mí, sino en toda mi guardia.

-Aja, ¿Y eso como afectará con el hecho de que quiera ayudarte? –Estaba un poco temerosa de su respuesta.

-Pues que le expliqué a Miiko antes de venir lo que había ocurrido con mi descanso. Y está de acuerdo en que seas mi esclava, ¡Digo, mi asistente! todo el día –Explicó con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿¡Qué!? –Grité sin querer -¿Y yo no tengo opinión en eso?

-Por supuesto que tienes opinión, Miiko no es una tirana que impone. Pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en que me lo debes por quitarte esa maldición.

-Maldición que de hecho _tú_ me diste –Enfaticé mirándolo directamente.

-¿Eso es un no? –Preguntó, pobrecito, no lo iba a dejar así. Suspiré cansinamente.

-Es un sí… Aunque me queje, me ayudaste sin siquiera pedírtelo, ¿Cómo no te voy a asistir? –Opiné mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Inocente criatura, te metes solita a la boca del lobo –Mencionó con una expresión siniestra.

…

-¿Dónde están esos guantes que pedí? –Gritaba Nevra mientras seguía lanzando dagas al blanco y daba siempre en el centro.

-¡Están hechos de metal, pesan mucho! –Me quejé mientras los apilaba sobre la mesa. Nevra estaba entrenando a un grupo de reclutas, los tenías sudando cuales cerdos, les ponía entrenamientos imposibles mientras tenían que esquivar las armas que otros miembros de la guardia les lanzaban. Era horrible. ¿Y yo? Yo era la esclava personal de Nevra, me pedía que le fuera a traer más municiones de la herrería, que recogiera las armas que caían a los costados, que desclavara las dagas y flechas de las dianas. El punto es que no me había sentado desde hace tres horas que había comenzado esta tortura.

-¡Más rápido esas flechas! –Me ordenó mientras sostenía un arco con tres flechas, de las cuales tres dieron en el centro. Iba tan rápido como podía, pero como a veces soldados volaban muy cerca de mi tenía que tener cuidado -¡Bien montón de holgazanes, ahora vamos a aumentar la intensidad! –Sentenció para luego ordenar que tomasen los guantes que me había mandado a traer previamente y ponía a una mitad a lanzar golpes, mientras que la otra mitad tenía que reducirlos sin combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Seguimos así durante una hora más. Cuando Nevra había dado el anuncio de terminado el entrenamiento, todos, incluidos los miembros de su guardia ya experimentados, habíamos caído al suelo desplomados mientras respirábamos aceleradamente. Luego de unos momentos intentando nivelar mi respiración, miré donde estaba ese desconsiderado vampiro, parecía inmutado, ¿Qué acaso no sudaba?

Me levanté y caminé en su dirección, me sonrió cuando me acerque y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-¿No estuvo tan mal, verdad? –Le miré con mala cara y luego le saqué la lengua, pero ignoró esto último para continuar hablando –Solo quería que me ayudaras en eso, ya puedes irte.

-Pero estas cansado –Puntualicé, aunque no parecía haberse inmutado con el entrenamiento, su rostro se veía demacrado –No te preocupes, yo puedo seguir, pero para la próxima dame tiempo para respirar –Este me sonrió sin decir nada. Entonces me di cuenta de que sí estaba sudado y me lo estaba restregando, por lo que me alejé rápidamente.

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue ir a la biblioteca y revisar la lista de los aspirantes a entrar a la guardia sombra, eran personas que llenaban solicitudes para entrar directamente a esa guardia, sin hacer el examen de aptitudes con Kero. Nevra tachaba sus nombres sin piedad, alegando que solo los mejores podían estar en su guardia. Nos tardamos alrededor de una hora y media para terminar de estudiar a los aspirantes.

-Ven –Me llamó –Tengo que ir fuera del CG cerca del acantilado -No dije nada. Caminamos fuera del CG. Imaginé que tendría que enviar un mensaje o algo. Pero cuando llegamos se sentó en el pasto viendo al horizonte.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunté luego de un rato en el que no se movió para nada. No me contestó, por lo que lo rodee para verle el rostro. Tenía su ojo cerrado, como si estuviera meditando –Es mentira pero… Te has quedado dormido –Susurré, pero este ni siquiera me escuchó –Seguramente intentas terminar con el hechizo, ¿Cierto?

Me senté detrás de él flexionando mis rodillas, y lo jalé suavemente de los costados para que se recostara en mí, tenía su cabeza apoyada contra mi abdomen. Pasó como media hora removiéndose incómodamente, al parecer, estaba peleando contra el come sueños. Pero luego, de un momento a otro, una calma completa lo inundo, denotando que había salido victorioso al fin. Lo deje ser a sabiendas de que al fin podría descansar. Vi su pecho subir y bajar plácidamente, su respiración se había regulado. Me di cuenta de que, aunque no lo pareciera, sus obligaciones lo habían agotado, sumado a no haber dormido nada y encima haber tenido que pelear contra una clase de monstruo posiblemente toda la noche. Me enterneció el hecho de que no se quejara en ningún momento.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado ahí hasta que vi el cielo tornarse naranja. No sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo seguir durmiendo, opté por la primera cuando mi estomago que exigió alimento, seguramente él también tendría hambre; Además, podría descansar mejor toda la noche si comía algo. Posé una mano suavemente sobre su mejilla, estaba tan helado como siempre, tal vez debería devolverle su bufanda, la cual por cierto no llevaba puesta este día. Vi como se despertaba lentamente, luego me miró como escudriñándome.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? –Cuestionó galantemente mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, estamos en el acantilado y te quedaste dormido –Expliqué, aunque sabía que él ya lo sabía.

-Pues podrías hacerte pasar por un ángel, mi amor –Mencionó mientras estiraba sus brazos –Nunca hubiera imaginado que tu, voluntariamente, te ofrecerías a ser mi almohada.

-Solo cuando las circunstancias lo requieran –Dije mientras desviaba mi mirada, sentía mis mejillas arder.

-No me estoy quejando, al contrario –Respondió para luego acomodarse mejor.

-Es tarde –Tenía que hablar o podía quedarse dormido otra vez.

-Aja, ¿Y? –Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya es hora de comer, este día fue muy cansado. Además debes recuperar fuerzas y luego irte a la cama, para poder tener una noche de sueño que… -No me dejo continuar.

-Haré todo eso con gusto si me acompañas en cada paso.

-Acepto lo de ir a comer –Espeté.

-O vamos, eres más cómoda que mis almohadas, no me molestaría dormir sobre ti.

-Eso no va a pasar –Le aseguré –Pero en serio debemos irnos ya. Se hace de noche –Las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

-Algún día me amarás –Dijo para luego sentarse, tenía césped pegado a su ropa –Vamos entonces.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos juntos hasta el CG, pasamos por el mercado en donde algunos negocios empezaban a cerrar sus puertas. Pude divisar el negocio del vendedor de pergaminos hecho un desastre. Le dirigí una mirada fulminante al vampiro.

-No me digas que fuiste tú –Anuncié.

\- Nadie se mete con mi princesa –Mencionó victorioso, le miré de mala manera –Es broma, no fui yo realmente, solo _deje_ que pasara, el vendedor tenía muchos enemigos peligrosos. A parte, él no resultó herido, ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.

No podía creer que uno de los líderes de la guardia de Eel dejase que algo así pasara, aunque pensándolo bien… Tal vez si se lo merecía.

Seguimos hasta los arcos, en donde pude sentir como la mano de Nevra rozaba la mía ¿Lo estaba haciendo apropósito? No pude evitar sentir mariposas en mi estómago, sabía el motivo. Estaba indecisa, al final solo lo voltee a ver por unos segundos, este me sonrió divertido, mire hacía la dirección contraria y le extendí mi mano, sentí como entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y escuché una pequeña risa proveniente de él.

Llegamos al comedor tomados de las manos, era una hora concurrida, justo cuando íbamos por nuestra comida nos encontramos a Ezarel, este solo bufó molesto y se fue. ¿Qué le ocurría ese día? Nevra se quedo viendo en la dirección en la que el elfo se había ido. Soltamos nuestras manos para tomar nuestra comida y dirigirnos a una mesa.

-Ya te extraño, mi amor –Bromeó cuando nos sentamos mientras levantaba su mano. Iba a responder pero vi a Valkyon caminar cerca de la cocina.

-¡Valkyon, por aquí! –Lo llamé, pues este parecía analizar el lugar en busca de un asiento. Me sonrió y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Hola, no los había visto en todo el día –Dijo mientras se sentaba -¿Algún avance?

-Hoy estuve asistiendo a Nevra mientras entrenaba nuevos reclusos… ¡Digo, reclutas! –Corregí luego de darme cuenta de mi error. Nevra me hizo mala cara y Valkyon solo rió divertido.

-No me refería a eso –Mencionó el líder de la Obsidiana mientras le enviaba una mirada cómplice al vampiro. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

-De hecho, sí –Respondió este con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunté.

-De nada, ¿Ya probaron la comida? Se supone que Karuto está utilizando una receta nueva -¿Estaba evadiendo mi pregunta?

-Oh no, ¿recuerdas la última vez que intento algo así? Me enfermé por una semana –Contestó el peli negro con una mueca.

-¿No hace eso muy a menudo? –Interrogué.

-A veces, pero cuando lo hace no da un buen resultado –Me respondió el de ojos dorados mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo.

-¿Cómo que cosas a hecho? –No podía estar tan mal ¿cierto?

-Una vez hizo un pastel de lechuga –Me dijo Nevra con una mueca de asco.

-Pero en mi mundo hay recetas de pastel de lechuga, les agregas semillas, queso y carne, queda muy bien –Afirmé.

-No lo entiendes, quiso hacer un pastel _dulce_ de lechuga –Declaró.

-Oh… -¿Qué tenía Karuto en la cabeza? –Yo le enseñaría recetas nuevas, pero es muy orgulloso –Declaré. Pues la última vez me había dado un sermón terrible a cerca del arte de cocinar conforme a la tradición.

-Sí, es orgulloso y, aunque me gustaría, no deberías meterte con él. Puede ser un terrible enemigo –Sentenció Nevra con una mueca de miedo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Cambiando de tema, ¿alguien sabe que le ocurre a Ezarel? –Interrogó Valkyon, ¿Soy yo o hoy estaba muy comunicativo?

-Creo saber que le ocurre… -Afirmó Nevra mientras suspiraba.

-Es verdad, todo el día a tenido cara de… -No quería, por respeto, terminar la oración.

-De tener un palo clavado en el… –No lo deje continuar.

-¡Ya entendimos! –Miré de mala manera al vampiro pero este solo levanto los hombros risueño.

-Pero vamos, que es normal unas horas ¿pero todo el día? Algo debe tenerlo así –Añadió el de pelo plateado mientras le daba un bocado a su comida –No está tan mal… -¿Entonces porque su cara decía lo contrario?

No nos quedo de otra más que el tragarnos lo que Karuto nos había dado, con un poco de miel al menos pasaba. Luego llegó Ykhar, a quién invité a sentarse con nosotros. Por alguna razón parecía incomoda de hacerlo, me miró por un momento pero luego tomó asiento.

-¿Qué tal ha estado tu día, Ykhar? –Pregunté para amenizar la conversación.

-Bien. Supongo –Respondió simplemente mirando su plato.

-Tranquila, no queremos todos los detalles –Dijo Nevra para cortar la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga? Estuve trabajando todo el día en una enciclopedia que Huang Hua le pidió a Miiko sobre todo lo que tú me has contado de tu mundo –Se refería a mí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y recuerdas cada cosa que te eh dicho hasta el momento? –Interrogué sorprendida.

-Pues, de hecho, sí. ¿Cómo olvidar esas imágenes que se muevan de las que me hablaste? –Parecía haber dejado su timidez y hablaba con mucha más naturalidad.

-¿Imágenes que se mueven? –Preguntó de la nada Valkyon.

-Son como los cuadros que tenemos aquí –Empezó a explicar Ykhar –Pero están en movimiento y realizan acciones, entre otras cosas –Explicó haciendo movimientos con las manos para darle énfasis.

-Sorprendente –Alabó el peli plateado intentando imaginar cómo sería -¿Es alguna clase de magia?

-Tecnología, de hecho –Expliqué –Los conocemos como vídeos. Y eso no es nada, incluso hay vídeos que se pueden ver en tercera dimensión, es como si lo estuvieses viviendo pero sin tener que estar en el lugar.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Cuestionó Nevra, mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, brazo que por supuesto retiré.

-Es muy sencillo, imagina que quieres ver el océano, si te colocas unos lentes especiales puedes ver como si te _encontrases_ frente a el. Podrías ver el ir y venir de las olas y te da la sensación de que si estiras la mano podrías tocar el agua –Finalicé.

-¿Ósea que si quiero ver lo que ocurre en la Sala del cristal, por ejemplo, ahora mismo, solo tengo que ver ese "vídeo" que dices? –Nevra parecía muy curiosos repentinamente con respecto al tema.

-Si tienes una cámara colocada en la sala, sí –Respondí mirándolo.

-Ajá, ¿Y si quiero verte dormir por las noches? –Me sonrojé súbitamente, pero en definitiva no le iba a permitir ganarme, no esta vez.

-Para esa gracia ¿Por qué mejor simplemente no duermes en mi habitación? –Le reté con la mirada, este me miró sorprendido, pero luego entendió el desafío.

-Tal vez lo haga, mi amor –Sentenció –Y así de paso vuelvo a ver la sexy ropa con la que duermes –¡Maldición! Bien jugado, Nevra, me acababa de lanzar una bala. No sabía que responder, pero Valkyon aclarándose la garganta me salvó.

-Seguimos aquí ¿saben? –Preguntó retóricamente, tenía una expresión un poco sorprendida. Yo estaba segura de estar sonrojada. Miré a Ykhar, quién miraba por la ventana completamente ruborizada.

-Lo siento, en fin. De eso se tratan los vídeos –Aclaré rápidamente.

-¿Qué más hay además de los vídeos? –Preguntó el vampiro sonriendo, él sabía que había ganado.

-Demasiadas cosas, ¿Sobre qué tema quieres saber? –No iba a dejar que esa pequeña derrota me bajara el ánimo.

-¡Oh! ¡Háblales de la red de información masiva! –Me sugirió efusivamente Ykhar.

-Internet, Ykhar, es más corto –Luego proseguí hablando en general –Internet, como Ykhar mencionó, es una red de información masiva, ahí se alberga toda la información de todos los temas que pueden imaginar.

-Espera, espera, espera –Repitió Nevra –Es imposible que esta "red" contenga toda la información de todos los temas, sería como una biblioteca del tamaño de un continente o incluso más grande.

-De hecho no ocupa espacio –Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca –Existe en algo conocido como el ciber-espacio, es como otro mundo pero no hay nada más que información –No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era explicar lo que el internet era hasta ese momento.

-¿Y hay vida en ese lugar? –Interrogó Valkyon intentando con todas sus fuerza imaginar cómo podría ser.

-No, es como una espacio en el que no hay donde estar de pie, ni aire, ni nada. Solo información.

-¿Y esta información es pública? –Interrogó Nevra.

-Sí, todo el mundo tiene internet, pero la mayoría de las personas solo juegan en línea juegos de simulación de citas –Guiño, guiño.

-¿Quién haría algo así? –Cuestionó el vampiro –Es mejor vivirlo en la vida real.

-Además, si tienes toda la información a tu alcance, ¿por qué no utilizarla para desarrollarte? ¿Se imaginan si algo así existiera en Eldarya? –Añadió Ykhar emocionada.

-El problema es que como la información es para todos, literalmente todo el mundo tiene la misma capacidad, el punto es de cómo utilices esa herramienta. Yo, por ejemplo, la utilizaba para adquirir conocimientos con respecto a mis estudios, entre otras cosas –Mi mente empezó a divagar entre mis recuerdos.

-Increíble, amor. Eres como un diccionario –Puntualizó Nevra con una sonrisa –Esta "tecnología" suena fascinante.

-Sí, es increíble… -Una nostalgia inmensa me abordó en ese momento, pues había recordado las redes sociales, donde podía ver lo que mi familia hacia, recordaba las fotografías que mis amigas posteaban, los vídeos de cumpleaños, cuando me incluían en los comentarios, las largas conversaciones que tenía con mis seres queridos, en fin, todo lo que algunas vez incluso llegué a despreciar ahora parecía un tesoro invaluable que nunca iba a tener de regreso.

Bajé la mirada sin darme cuenta, de pronto sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, desde hace un tiempo no me había permitido recordar mi mundo, ¿Por qué? Pues porque solo me hacía daño, las probabilidades de regresar con mi familia parecían ya un sueño distante y se alejaban con cada instante.

-Discúlpenme, ya no tengo apetito –Mentí para salir lo antes posible de ahí. Mientras me levantaba pude ver el rostro de preocupación de todos mis acompañantes. Salí casi corriendo del comedor sin dirección fija, mis pasos me llevaron hasta el jardín, donde el frío de la noche me envolvió. Sabía que Nevra había venido siguiendo mis pasos, tal vez era el haber estado ya bastante tiempo en Eldarya, pero mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Una solitaria lagrima había escapado y rodaba por mi mejilla, no quería llorar, pero la tensión que había acumulado era mucha –Sé que estas ahí… -Susurré mientras me abrazaba a mí misma. No me molestaba el hecho de que me hubiera seguido.

Sentí como él se acercaba detrás de mí. Pasó sus fuertes brazos a mí alrededor abrazándome por la espalda, me pegó a su torso. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que el siempre comunicativo vampiro no dijera nada, quizá sabía que no habían palabras para reconfortarme. Solo me deje abrazar, el problema era que mientras más cerca lo sentía, más eran mis ansias por romper en llanto. Intenté ahogar mis sollozos con mi mano, pero fue en vano. Luego de la primera lágrima, cayó la siguiente, y otra, y a esas le siguieron amargos ríos de llanto. Cuando empecé a temblar, Nevra me rodeó y me aferró a su pecho. Intentaba reducir mi desconsuelo contra su torso. Estuve llorando Dios sabrá durante cuánto tiempo, siempre que intentaba calmarme, imágenes de mis padres venían a mi cabeza, mis amigos, incluso extrañaba las cosas más sencillas como escuchar a mis seres queridos hablar de cualquier tema.

Nevra se mantuvo en todo momento junto a mí, ya no podía negar lo mucho que lo apreciaba, pues siempre se mantenía firme y, ¡Era Nevra por Dios!, si él quería podría estar en cualquier otro lugar con prácticamente cualquier chica que él quisiera. Pero siempre estaba a mi lado… Fue entonces que me di cuenta que, aunque me sintiera sola por estar lejos de mi mundo, no estaba sola realmente.

Me separé un poco para levantar mi vista y mirarlo a la cara. Tenía a alguien que no solo se preocupaba por mí, sino que sentía el dolor conmigo, podía ver en su rostro la angustia que yo misma sentía. Parecía como si el también fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Entonces ciertas dudas me asaltaron, ¿Por qué me dolía ver esa expresión en su rostro? ¿Por qué quería borrar esa mueca de dolor y reemplazarla con una sonrisa? Suspiré profundamente para darme fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lo tomé del cuello, me paré en la punta de mis pies y lentamente fui acercando mis labios a los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos, entonces nuestras bocas se encontraron…

...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado T.T Si es así, por favor escribanlo en los comentarios. Intentaré traer el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, besos!


	6. Relación de confianza

Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

Ya saben, donde se quedo el anterior y blah, blah. ¡Empecemos!

* * *

 **Relación de confianza**

Fue un beso sencillo, a mi parecer, pues no hubo gran movimiento de labios. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos, cuando lo miré al rostro pude ver claramente su expresión de sorpresa. Parecía como si quería decir algo, pero las palabras no se formulaban por sí solas. Luego de un momento intenté besarle otra vez, pero él me detuvo.

-Estás triste –Dijo en un susurro –No me siento bien aprovechándome de tu fragilidad.

-Espera, ¿Qué? –Pregunté atónita, ¿él no quería besarme?

-Lo siento… -Puso ambas manos sobre mi rostro y limpió con sus pulgares los rastros de lágrimas que no sabía que tenía. Luego se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente –Te sientes vulnerable y no me perdonaría… -No lo deje continuar.

-No te eh besado por impulso, Nevra –Expliqué mientras acariciaba su pecho suavemente –Desde hace unos días, me di cuenta de todo lo que significas para mí. Aún no olvido lo que ocurrió con los recuerdos de mi familia… Por eso creo –Mis ojos se volvieron a hacer acuosos, pero los limpié rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano –Creo que eres lo único que tengo en este mundo o en el otro…

-No es verdad –Afirmó -no soy lo único que tienes. Todos aquí te quieren mucho, Valkyon te considera su amiga, a Chrome le caes muy bien, Ykhar, Kero, Alajéa, Miiko, incluso Ezarel te aprecia mucho. Para que lo sepas Jamón te habla mucho comparado con los demás –Me abrazó pasando sus brazos detrás de mi espalda y me volvió a acercar a él, podía escuchar su corazón latir –Además, Karenn te quiere para que seas parte de la familia, muy a mi pesar –Reí un poco con esto último, siempre intentaba hacerme reír cuando no me sentía bien.

-¿Qué hice para merecer tanto cariño? –Más que para él, la pregunta iba para mí misma.

-Ser tu misma –Mencionó mientras me alejaba un poco para mirarme a los ojos –Eres perfecta… -Murmuró con una sonrisa.

-No creo ser perfecta pero… gracias –Agradecí sin despegar mi vista de la suya.

Nos quedamos viendo unos momentos sin decir nada o movernos, y pensé ¿Cómo era posible llegar a querer a alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo? Nevra era, cómo se lo había dicho, prácticamente todo para mí. Y es que si tenía algún problema o me encontraba en peligro, siempre era él quién estaba para mí. Rápidamente se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y, aunque no lo admitiera frente a él en voz alta, me parecía endemoniadamente atractivo. Entonces, ¿para que tirarle calabazas?

-Me miras como si te hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo –Opinó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me la diste… -Entonces mi estómago me recordó que no había comido casi nada -¿Regresamos al comedor? Muero de hambre.

-Y ahí está mi pequeña glotona –Sentenció mientras se separaba para pasarme un brazo por los hombros y empezar a caminar.

-¿Qué clase de abrazo es este? –Le pregunté, pues su mano descansaba sobre mi hombro –Así es como abrazas a un amigo, ¿Sabes?

-¿Y es que no somos…? Oh –Se percató de lo que realmente quería decir, entonces intento posar su mano sobre mi cintura pero en el último momento me separé y aleje con un pequeño salto -¡Pero qué…!

-Oh no, perdiste tu oportunidad –Le reté divertida mientras me adelantaba triunfal hacía el comedor.

-Me encanta cuando se hace la difícil -Pude escuchar perfectamente como murmuraba para sí mismo.

…

Nevra me acompañó hasta el comedor, pero le insistí en que se retirará pues aún tenía cosas que hacer, se quedó un momento sentado frente a mí viéndome comer apoyado en la palma de su mano con una sonrisa. Luego de que se fue me quede sola en el comedor, literal, ahí no había nadie.

Estaba en una esquina comiendo sola cuál antisocial pero… Quizá desde la primera vez que llegué a Eldarya, no me sentía sola. Mi mente empezó a divagar entre los recuerdos que había hecho desde que había llegado, Nevra estaba en todos ellos, mi corazón se llenó de gozo.

Todo lo bueno, todo lo malo y todo lo que no entendía si era bueno o malo, fue entonces que un recuerdo en especial me asaltó, ¿Por qué nunca había querido beber mi sangre? No entendía porque de todas las veces que había podido hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho. Así que anoté mentalmente preguntarle después.

Terminé mi comida sin más miramientos, salí del comedor y vi pasar a Alajéa, para cuando recordé la última vez que nos habíamos visto ya era demasiado tarde, ya la había llamado con emoción.

-… -Me miró con una extraña combinación de tristeza y resentimiento.

-Yo… -¿Y ahora que se suponía que le iba a decir? Sabía que Alajéa no era mi mejor amiga, pero en todo este tiempo le había tomado cierto aprecio –Lo siento… -Bajo la mirada un momento, parecía pensar en lo que iba a decir, luego suspiró y me miró con una media sonrisa.

-No lo sientas. No es tu culpa, pues ambas quedamos en que la mejor ganaría. Y es obvio que Nevra ya tomó su decisión, así que… ¡Hurra por ti! –Celebró mientras juntaba sus manos.

-No sé qué decir, es tan amable de tu parte reaccionar así. Me refiero a que tú estabas aquí primero –Opiné.

-Es verdad, pero desde que conozco a Nevra es un mujeriego y no importaba que demostrara mis sentimientos, él no parecía querer cambiar. Pero desde que llegaste, las chicas de la guardia Absenta, mis compañeras, se quejan de que ya no les presta atención. Y no solo ellas, la actitud en general de Nevra ha cambiado radicalmente –Le sonreí, Alajéa podía ser un poco cotilla. Bueno, bueno, muy cotilla. Pero no era tan mala en el fondo –Además, no es que Nevra sea el único chico en Eldarya. Deseo encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a cambiar solo por mí –Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y lo encontraras –Aseguré pues estaba inspirada –Alguien que esté dispuesto a cambiar por ti… -¿Era egoísta pensar en lo afortunada que era en ese momento?

-¡Y que sea guapo! –Enfatizó alegremente.

-¡Eso también! –Volví a asegurar con una enorme sonrisa.

Me alegraba que todo volviera a estar bien entre nosotras. Platicamos un poco de todo lo que nos había ocurrido recientemente, cotilleamos un poco pues en cierta medida está bien y me adelanto algunos chismes de ciertos miembros del CG, a esto último no le presté mucha atención pues no eran más que rumores infundados. Entonces Ykhar me llamó a lo lejos, vino corriendo y tuvo que pararse a tomar aire, como siempre.

-Miiko te busca –Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Oh si? Gracias por avisarme –Luego me referí a Alajéa –Deberíamos reunirnos más seguido.

-¡Eso me encantaría!

-Vale, me voy, ya sé que no debo hacer esperar a Miiko –Me despedí y me fui con Ykhar rumbo a la sala del cristal.

-Yo no debo entrar, no me concierne –Me dijo antes de entrar a la sala –Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, ya sabes…

-¡Oh! ¿Era eso? No te preocupes, ya se me ha pasado. Había recordado mi mundo y a mi familia, me puse muy sentimental, pero Nevra me ha levantado el ánimo. Siento haberlos dejado así, pero no quería que me vieran llorar.

-¿Estás segura de que estás mejor? –Preguntó no muy convencida.

-Sí, tranquila, estoy mucho mejor ahora –Nos despedimos una última vez y entré. En la sala, me encontré con Ezarel, quién para sorpresa de todos, seguía con la cara de haber despertado con el pie equivocado.

-Hola, Miiko. Me dijeron que me buscabas –Saludé quedamente.

-Sí, gracias por venir tan rápido. Tenemos un problema –Directa como siempre Miiko –Alguien ha robado material de la sala de la alquimia, material peligroso –Esto me sorprendió en gran medida.

-¿No creerás que yo lo tomé, verdad? –Pregunté un poco desconcertada.

-Es imposible que hayas sido tú –Respondió Ezarel sorprendentemente serio –Ha sido justo frente a mis narices.

-Nadie es inocente o culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario -¿Gracias? –El punto es que necesitamos ayuda para buscar a quién sea que haya tomado el equipo.

-¿Y si nadie es inocente o culpable como sabes que no eh sido yo? –No sé realmente porque pregunté eso, Miiko me lanzó una mirada de inepta –Vale, lo entiendo, no hubiera sido yo ni aunque quisiera.

-No, de hecho sé que no has sido tú porque sucedió mientras nos duchábamos esta mañana –Eso era innecesario de mencionar, eh percibido el ligero sonrojo de Ezarel seguramente imaginando la escena –Es tarde, por lo que mañana quiero que te presentes aquí a primera hora, no lo comentes con nadie, quienes ayudarán a buscar al culpable ya están al tanto de la situación, todos los demás no lo saben.

-¿Es una misión de máxima importancia? –Pregunté, más que nada sorprendida de que me incluyesen -¿Por qué me incluyen, entonces?

-Nevra me ha persuadido –Respondió Miiko mientras resoplaba –Últimamente pareciera que no puede o no _quiere_ hacer nada sin ti –Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos estamos desviando –Afirmó el elfo, quién ni siquiera tenía ganas de bromear, eso ya era por si solo un logro increíble.

-Entonces acepto, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Venir mañana a primera hora, entonces les diré a todos sus lineamientos –Finalizó Miiko –Puedes retirarte e intenta dormir bien.

-Vale gracias, buenas noches a ustedes también.

Me retiré sin esperar nada más, mañana sabría que ocurría. Caminé tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi recamara, que no estaba muy lejos. Justo cuando iba a entrar apareció el señor vampiro de Dios sabrá donde, ¿No piensa dejarme dormir?

-Noches –Me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Buenas noches –Le respondí un poco dudosa, ¿era yo o se veía ansioso?

No dijo más, solo me tomó de la mano y me llevó por el pasillo. Cuando intenté soltarme se volteó y dijo:

-Necesito que me talles la espalda –El muy cínico parecía tan natural, con su perfecta sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-¡Oye! –Alcé la voz –¡No puedes solo arrastrarme así sin pedir mi opinión! –Protesté.

-No grite, despertarás a los demás –Afirmó después de cubrirme la boca con su mano –Para que lo sepas el trato era que hoy serías mi ayudante, y el día no ha acabado. Te eh dejado hacer una pausa para cenar, solamente –Explicó con una sonrisa de victoria mientras retiraba su mano.

-¡Bañarte no era parte del trat…! –Volvió a cubrir mi boca.

-Niña, que no grites –Rodó los ojos –Deja de hacerte del rogar y ven, te juro que no es lo que crees –Aseguró; dudosa, dejé que me jalara. Me sorprendí cuando llegamos a su habitación y no a las duchas comunes. Él solo me miró y entendió mi desconcierto –Los líderes de guardia tenemos tinas en nuestras habitaciones, solo las podemos utilizar unas pocas veces al mes, en los días más difíciles, es un privilegio –Levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

Entramos a su habitación mientras me explicaba que había un "límite" de agua que podían utilizar, entre otros pequeños detalles que no escuché, pues esa era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Nevra, era muy… Nevra. A donde sea que mirase veía el estilo del vampiro en ella. Al menos no tenía un sarcófago en lugar de cama.

Pero lo más chocante fue el olor, era un olor tan predominante que me sorprendía en gran manera, ese olor tan varonil y fuerte, justo como él. Estaba por todas partes.

Se quitó la camisa de golpe.

-¡Oye! –Le dije mientras me volteaba, obviamente ruborizada.

-¿Qué? Ya te había dicho que tomaría un baño –Pude escuchar cómo se quitaba la demás ropa, luego escuché un cajón abrirse –Ya puedes voltear.

Me giré, traía una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Me sonrió y entró por una puerta de madera, le seguí sin pensarlo mucho, dentro había un baño con una tina no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, ya estaba llena de agua, además, había un pequeño banco al lado de esta, seguramente para que yo me sentara.

-Lo tenías todo planeado –Aseguré mientras veía como se metía en la tina y el agua desbordaba un poco.

-De hecho sí, mi amor –Me guiño el ojo –¿Ves esa cómoda de ahí? –Me giré para ver un mueble de madera –Ahí hay un par de copas y una botella de vino, tráelo todo.

Era vino, no iba a seguir peleando. Abrí el mueble y saqué lo que me había indicado. Cuando me giré pude ver a Nevra con los ojos cerrados, parecía disfrutar mucho el agua tibia sobre su piel, me acerqué y me senté en el banco al lado de él. Enrosqué el destapa corchos y se lo saqué, el penetrante olor a uvas me recordaba al vampiro que tenía enfrente.

Serví ambas copas, me acerque a él y le extendí una. Abrió los ojos y tomó la copa que le ofrecía, se la acerco al rostro, movió el líquido dentro de ella y olfateo ligeramente su contenido, parecía disfrutarlo en gran manera.

-Anda, puedes probarlo, te encantará –Aseguró para luego darle un sorbo a este. No dije nada y llevé la copa a mis labios, el sabor era un poco fuerte pero muy refrescante, podía sentir como inundaba mi boca.

-¡Está delicioso! –Afirmé, era quizá el mejor vino que había probado.

-Solo verte disfrutarlo me llena de gozo –Dijo mientras me veía –Lo digo en serio, me encanta verte sonreír.

-Vale… -No sabía que más decirle.

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras –Me indicó mientras sacaba una esponja que estaba dentro de la tina ¿Dónde la había escondido hasta el momento? La tomé sin agregar nada más, acerque el banco para estar detrás de él. Antes de presionar la esponja contra su piel, posé mi otra mano sobre los músculos de su cuello, estaba tenso, seguramente por tanto trabajo.

Intenté masajearle un poco, llegado cierto punto deje la esponja a un lado y procedí a masajearle directamente con ambas manos, hacía movimientos circulares para deshacer los cúmulos de tensión y presionaba con mis pulgares puntos clave.

-Oh, sí, eres buena –Murmuró luego de un momento pero sabía que no lo decía de mala manera, no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado su copa abandonada en el piso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba caer su cabeza gradualmente hacia atrás, parecía muy relajado.

-¿Te gusta? –No me resistí a preguntar, en este punto tenía la cabeza presionada contra mi hombro. Abrió el ojo y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Más de lo que debería –Susurro mientras volvía a cerrar el ojo y acomodaba mejor su cabeza, hacerle masaje en esa posición era un poco incómodo, pero valía la pena por la cara que tenía Nevra.

Lo seguí masajeando hasta que sentí mis manos entumecidas, luego procedí a acariciar sus brazos lentamente, su piel se sentía perfumada por las sales de baño, pude notar la respiración pausada que tenía, ¿se había quedado dormido?

-Nevra… -Susurré, pues no quería darle un susto. Acaricié suavemente su cabello –Nevra –Volví a llamar. Pude notar como se despertaba lentamente, me miró un poco desconcertado.

-Llevo una racha tremenda hoy, ya van dos veces que voy despertando y lo primero que veo es tu bello rostro –Me dijo con una sonrisa somnolienta.

-Vamos, termina de ducharte y ve a dormir.

-Claro, aún debemos terminar nuestro vino ¿Me acompañas? –Preguntó mientras se volvía a acomodar en la tina.

Me senté a su lado y le serví un poco más de vino, hablamos de mucho y a la vez de nada, podíamos hablar de temas serios y pasar a las risas de inmediato, me sentí en contacto con él. Hacía pequeñas burbujas con la espuma y las soplaba en mi dirección, al final terminé con parte de mi ropa mojada. Me sorprendía lo mucho que lo había escuchado reír en esos momentos, no la risa un poco fingida y sensual que normalmente soltaba cuando estaba en un grupo grande. Era una risa más bien cómica y desenfadada, como la de un adolescente.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Nevra? –Le interrogué en cierto momento de la conversación, ya habíamos bebido media botella de vino, me sentía un poco más relajada.

-Pregúntame lo que quiera, mi amor –Me mordí el labio, pues no sabía si podría tocar un punto sensible.

-¿Por qué nunca te quitas tu parche? –Pregunté al fin cuando me armé de valor.

-… -Pareció pensarlo un poco mientras me miraba fijamente ¿se había enojado? –En realidad nunca me lo quitó porque se ve mal –Respondió al fin luego de un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Se ve mal? –No sabía realmente a que se refería.

-Cuando Shaitán me confrontó por primera vez me hizo un rasguño en este ojo –Contó mientras se señalaba el parche –Me daño la retina, además de la fea cicatriz que atraviesa de aquí hasta aquí –Dijo mientras tocaba la parte alta del parche hasta un poco por encima de donde terminaba, en su pómulo.

Le miré un poco apenada, no lo quería forzar, y tampoco era solo curiosidad; pues quería conocerlo completamente sin secretos.

-¿Quieres verlo verdad? –Preguntó divertido, aunque su sonrisa tenía rastros de melancolía.

-No quiero si tú no quieres –Afirmé mientras tomaba su mano, que tenía su copa, y rellenaba esta con más vino.

-No me molesta… -Explicó –Solo tengo una petición… ¿Podrías esperar un poco más para verlo? Antes de mostrártelo tengo que haber hecho algo.

-¿Algo como qué? –Pregunté pues la duda me recorría.

-Es algo que estoy seguro que algún día haré, lo siento pero no puedo hablarte mucho de ello –Explicó con una media sonrisa.

-Vale, me conformo con la promesa de que algún día veré tu rostro –Contesté feliz de que me diese esa confianza.

-¿Estás ansiosa? –Cuestionó mientras tomaba más vino.

-¡Mucho! –Enfaticé, entonces una idea cruzó por mi cabeza –Quiero hacer un brindis por esta relación de confianza que hemos formado –En realidad creo que el alcohol empezaba a subírseme, Nevra solo rió un poco y acerco su copa a la mía.

-Un brindis por ti, mi amor.

…

* * *

Bien, aquí les va una pequeña explicación, me tardé muchísimo escribiendo el final del capítulo, este es como el décimo final que le invente a este capitulo, es que simplemente no me gustaban los otros (Unos lo hubieran convertido en clasificación M para que se hagan una idea) Otros se salían de la personalidad de los personajes, etc. Hasta que di con este que sí me gustó. Y ¡Hala! espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, espero subir el próximo capi pronto. Bye~


	7. El secreto mejor guardado

Y como si nada ya son 7 capítulos.

Gracias por sus reviews, veo que les está gustando, vamos a seguir la historia de como estos dos deben superar las adversidades que vienen luego de que un secreto muy importante es revelado.

Sin más que decir, aquí el fanfic:

...

* * *

 **El secreto mejor guardado**

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue una figura desnuda dándole la espalda recostada en _su_ cama, su cabello se desparramaba sobre la almohada y su respiración era lenta y pausada, sus curvas estaban ceñidas por la delgada sabana y la falta de prendas. Se sentó sobre la cama lentamente estirando largamente sus músculos, levantando y flexionando sus brazos mientras bostezaba. Recordó la noche anterior. Había bebido y platicado con ella hasta altas horas de la noche anterior; ella, tan cariñosa como ella sola, le había dado un masaje que le había limpiado todo el estrés, además… había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Se talló el ojo que no escondía el parche y bostezo una vez más, era temprano en la mañana. ¿Debería despertarla? Miró por la ventana para vislumbrar el sol en todo su esplendor. Sí, debía despertarla.

…

-¡Dios, Miiko va a matarnos! –No pude evitar reprochar mientras corría hasta la sala del cristal.

-Lo siento, mi amor, es que te veías tan linda dormida que no pude evitar contemplarte durante un rato –Explicó Nevra mientras corría, lo había dicho con un tono que le restaba importancia.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que sí vaya a hacernos puré –Me sonrojé, ¿Cuánto tiempo me habría estado observando? Tuve que regresar esa mañana a mi habitación por un cambio de ropa y se nos había hecho ridículamente tarde.

…

-¡Oh, miren quienes se dignan a honrarnos con su presencia! –Exclamó Miiko cuando nos vio entrar a la sala. Parecía _demasiado_ molesta. Allí se encontraban Miiko, Karenn, Eweleïn, Ykhar, Chrome, Ezarel, Valkyon, Camería ¿Ya había regresado otra vez?, Leiftan, Jamón y Keroshane.

-Lo siento, problemas técnicos –Respondió simplemente Nevra levantando los hombros. ¿Se quería morir? ¿Cómo le contestaba así a Miiko?

-¿Soy yo o hoy estás más relajado de lo habitual? –Cuestionó la kitsune mirando al vampiro, luego me miró a mí y rodó los ojos -¡Bah!, no tengo tiempo para esto. Como han venido tarde no sabrán lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche, pregúntenle a alguien más si quieren saber. Pero llegaron justo a tiempo para las órdenes –Genial, ahora tenía curiosidad de saber que había ocurrido la noche anterior –Primero necesitan formar equipos –Nevra tomo mi mano –Equipos de por lo menos ¡tres personas! –Enfatizó la pelinegra mientras nos miraba.

-Vale, Chrome, aquí –Ordenó Nevra mientras chasqueaba los dedos y apuntaba a su lado, ¿Soy yo o lo había llamado como se llama a un perro? A lo que el chico llegó refunfuñando.

-Una vez que tengan su equipo vamos a pasar a distribuir las zonas –Miiko siguió hablando, pero al notar que nadie más se movía encendió su mano en llamas y espetó -¡Para hoy quiero esos equipos! –Todos quienes estaban sin equipo buscaron uno sin rechistar. Sin embargo, la preocupación de la líder era fundamentada, tener a un ladrón o posible intruso debía tenerla con los nervios de punta –Bien, así como están les voy a dar un número rápido –Empezó a dar números a cada equipo iniciando desde su izquierda, al final a Chrome, Nevra y a mí nos ha tocado ser el segundo equipo –Ahora que ya están, el primer equipo cuidara esta zona, los corredores, los baños y las habitaciones, pongan énfasis en esta sala; el segundo equipo se encargará de la zona central, con esto me refiero a la biblioteca, herrería, sala de alquimia y demás; el tercer equipo se encargará de la zona exterior, los senderos, el jardín, donde está el cerezo, mercado y demás; el cuarto va a patrullar las afueras del CG, no se alejen demasiado pero quiero que vigilen cuidadosamente quién entra y quién sale. En lo que respecta mí, voy a hacer un recorrido por todo el CG.

Vaya, ella tenía el peor trabajo de todos y ni siquiera estaba en un equipo.

-Me parece que está de más decirles que nadie debe enterarse de lo que están haciendo. Me refiero a que irán en equipo pero no tienen que estar juntos, sería sospechoso. Distribúyanse lo mejor que puedan las áreas para abarcar más pero asegúrense de saber siempre donde están los demás –Finalizó con severidad, seguramente el problema la tenía muy agobiada -¿Alguna pregunta?

-Puede parecer una pregunta estúpida pero ¿Qué estamos buscando? –Con riesgo de parecer subnormal pregunté.

-Claro, ustedes llegaron después. Que Chrome les diga –Y con esto salió Miiko de la sala.

-Pero ella preguntó… -Murmuré sintiéndome ligeramente humillada ante los demás. Nevra pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-No te sientas mal, amor. Yo tampoco sé que estamos buscando –Me reconfortó.

-Bah, buscamos a un intruso que se ha colado dos veces sin ser visto, las únicas especificaciones que tenemos es que podría ser alguien que nunca hayamos visto –Puntualizó Chrome viendo con una ceja levantada nuestra cercanía. ¿Se había colado dos veces?

-¿Dos veces? Pero no me refería a eso, me refiero a si alguien tiene un indicio de quién podría ser, ya sabes, su raza o algo así –Interrogué, imaginando las millones de posibilidades.

-No, si lo supiéramos podríamos predecir sus movimientos –Puntualizó el licántropo.

-Bien, deberíamos empezar a caminar ¿no? Nuestra área esta fuera de esta zona –Aconsejó el vampiro.

…

Llegamos a nuestra área rápidamente.

-Bien, vamos a repartirnos los lugares, quiero que los dos parezcan casuales y vigilen sin levantar sospechas –Empezó a ordenar Nevra –Yo voy a pasearme por toda el área pero necesito que los dos se concentren en tres habitaciones cada uno. Primero, ¿Quién quiere tomar la biblioteca, enfermería y despensa? –A esto levante la mano rápidamente, pues no me hacía gracia entrar y salir de la prisión –De acuerdo, mi amor, tú tendrás esas tres habitaciones. Entonces, Chrome, te tocan la herrería, la sala de la alquimia y la prisión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo que subir y bajar las escaleras de la prisión? –Preguntó atónito.

-Eso te pasa por lento, intenta vigilar bien la entrada –Afirmó el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona. A esto Chrome bufó molesto –Yo los estaré vigilando, pero si me ven caminar cerca no me llamen cada vez –Me guiño el ojo –Excepto tú mi amor, tu llámame cuando quieras.

-No es momento para bromear –Intervino Chrome con una mueca.

-¿Y quién está bromeando? –Preguntó divertido Nevra.

-¡Bah! Hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy a lo mío –Y con esto el adolescente se marchó.

-Deberíamos tomarnos esto más seriamente, Nevra –Puntualicé. Pero el vampiro solo me acerco a él e intentó besar, pero giré mi rostro –Hablo en serio –Dije aún en su abrazo –Podría ser peligroso.

-Me quedaré quieto si me prometes mimos cuando esto termine –Propuso en mi oído en un susurro.

-… Trato hecho –Susurré, no me molestaba la idea de tener un rato a solas con él después.

Este se separó de mí con una sonrisa satisfecha. Empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la mía, decidí iniciar mi ronda por la despensa, Karuto sería el más complicado de convencer.

…

-Repítelo otra vez, ¿Qué dices que haces aquí? –Preguntó el fauno alzando una ceja.

-Vine porque realmente quiero enseñarte a aprender lo básico de la cocina en mi mundo –Resumí.

-¿Y por qué crees que podría necesitar tu ayuda? –Me cuestionó con una mueca de disgusto.

-Vale… Eres muy cabezota a veces, pero lo entiendo, es tu profesión y solo quieres ser el mejor en eso, y te molesta cuando vengo a querer darte ordenes, lo sé, pero es que no quiero perjudicarte de ninguna manera y eso es lo que quiero que entiendas –Su rostro cambio a uno de consternación, como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuese alguna clase de leyenda imposible de creer –Bien, pongámoslo así. Tú eres el chef a la cabeza de esta cocina, y yo soy una extra que da la casualidad de que tiene algunos consejos que darte. Tú eres importante, yo no gano nada con decirte esto. Tú te llevarás el crédito, yo haré como si nunca tuvimos esta conversación. Así que… ¿Qué dices? –Propuse con cautela.

-Mmm… -Pareció estarlo pensando mejor -¿Y dices que no le dirás a nadie que me has enseñado estas prácticas de tu mundo? –Creo que lo estaba convencido.

-Nadie lo sabrá –Afirmé –Esto se queda entre tú y yo.

-… Vale, ¿Qué es lo que quieres enseñarme? –Enseñarle prácticas de mi mundo a Karuto era algo que había querido hacer prácticamente desde que llegué, no solo me beneficiaría porque ya no tendría que comer esa insípida comida que me daban, sino que ayudaría a todo el mundo.

-Solo un par de cosas –Aseguré, mentira, le iba a dar las clases de cocina de su vida –Primero… Las papas son un regalo de Dios para el mundo, las puedes coser, freír, hornear, empanizar… -Inicié con lo más básico, luego de darle instrucciones para que hiciera puré de papas para la cena, me fui con la excusa de que le dejaría para que él hiciera el proceso y luego regresaría a ver su progreso. Lo cuál era mentira, solamente necesitaba una excusa para regresar a patrullar a cada rato.

Llegué después a la biblioteca, como tanto Ykhar y Kero estaban patrullando, no tuve ningún problema ahí, revisé toda la biblioteca, las columnas de estantes de libros hicieron que las tuviera que rodear para cerciorarme de que el área estuviera despejada. Después de eso hice mi camino a la enfermería.

…

Luego de varias horas y de dar algunas vueltas por mi zona, fui a comer en solitario pues no coincidí con nadie en el comedor… ¿Tal vez no se _suponía_ que me encontrara con nadie? Vi a Nevra un par de veces en mi patrullaje pero este siempre estaba serio, aunque intentaba sonreír cuando yo pasaba sabía que algo no andaba bien; también ayudé a Karuto a preparar parte de la cena un rato después, para ser su primera vez haciendo esa receta, por muy fácil que esta fuera, le había quedado bastante bien. Además de otros consejos, también le escribí un par de tips básicos, al menos para mí, y se lo entregué mientras él a regañadientes los tomaba.

-Bien, si era todo lo que querías decirme por esta vez, puedes irte ya –Me dijo mientras prácticamente me empujaba a la salida -¿Sabes? Al final de cuentas no eres tan terrible como yo creía –Eso me había sorprendido, ¿Karuto había intentado agradecerme?

-Vale, si necesitas que te enseñe más no dudes en pedírmelo –Afirmé con una sonrisa –No te preocupes que no le diré a nadie.

-… -Me miró de manera extraña, parecía que incluso estaba… feliz –Ya lárgate –Finalizó dándome un último empujón y cerrando la puerta.

-Ese era mi último patrullaje aquí… ¿Qué hora será? –Me pregunté mientras veía el cielo por una ventana, la luna brillaba inmensamente en el firmamento. ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?

Decidí ir hacía la biblioteca, seguí el mismo patrón que había hecho desde la mañana, paseaba por las filas, fingía estar interesada en un libro o dos mientras observaba sigilosamente mi alrededor y luego dejaba el libro que había tomado de vuelta en su lugar.

Subía las escaleras de la enfermería cuando me pareció ver a alguien dentro, ¿Eweleïn había regresado? No podía ser, la misión aún no había terminado. Me acerqué con cautela y noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta, yo no la había dejado así la última vez que salí, caminaba muy lentamente sintiendo mis pies más pesados con cada paso, me di cuenta de que mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse por las desvariadas ideas y alucinaciones que mi cerebro formulaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Intenté tranquilizarme lo más que pude. Empujé ligeramente la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, me asomé por esta solo lo necesario para revisar la sala principal de un vistazo, no había nadie pero me faltaban las habitaciones donde llevaban a los heridos. Para mi buena o mala suerte, ahí no había nadie, pues nadie se había accidentado o enfermado en los últimos días. Caminé por el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, maldije a mis tacones. Llegué a la primera habitación y miré, nadie. La segunda, igual de vacía, así fui de habitación en habitación sin variar mi resultado ¿Había sido mi imaginación o había pasado algún detalle por alto? Resoplé al inspeccionar la última habitación, tan desierta como las otras.

Caminé regresando por donde vine, pensando en que no le contaría de esta paranoia a nadie porque me tacharían de loca. Ya estaba en la sala principal de la enfermería cuando al estar a un metro de la puerta esta se cerró de golpe. El terror que sentí era inexplicable, un frio me recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentía como las rodillas me temblaban, esto ya lo había visto antes en las películas de terror. Si mi idea era correcta y esto era como esas películas, entonces tenía algo o a alguien atrás de mí.

Sin pensarlo me giré rápidamente y pegué mi espalda a la puerta, levanté mis brazos para protegerme si es que quería atacarme. Pero la sala seguí tan desierta como cuando llegué… Miré atónita todo el lugar, me despegué de la puerta y di dos pasos al frente, aún sorprendida porque nada saliera. Estaba segura de que se había cerrado por sí sola, y el viento no podía darle semejante portazo. Me volteé de nuevo resoplando para tranquilizarme, me había llevado un susto terrible por nada.

Cuando me volví a girar iba a tomar el picaporte cuando con mi vista lateral alcance a notar una mano que estaba posada en la puerta, literal solo una mano, una delgada, larga y escalofriante mano con uñas larguísimas. Sostenía la puerta desde arriba, sentí como el aire me falto de inmediato, me quedé paralizada en el lugar, creo que incluso hasta mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Entonces algo empezó a materializarse o hacerse visible en la pared que estaba sobre la puerta, como si el color regresara a su cuerpo, había un hombre envuelto en un traje pegado a la pared como si fuera una araña viéndome directamente.

Abrí mucho los ojos, seguramente por el horror, el hombre era completamente pálido, tan pálido que podía ver sus venas a través de su piel, tenía unos ojos saltones que estaban muy irritados y me observaban como a una presa, tenía una sonrisa enorme mostrando sus filas de dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, sus extremidades era largas y delgadas, casi esqueléticas, estaba pegado a la pared contrayendo su cuerpo para caber sobre la pared de la puerta, pero empezó a descender de está moviéndose sin despegarse en ningún momento.

Di varios pasos hacia atrás, sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder el equilibrio, nunca había visto algo tan escalofriante en mi vida. El ser, por fin había llegado al piso y cuando se enderezó pude notar que, en efecto, era muy larguirucho, fácilmente podría medir unos dos metros sino es que más. Le miré hacia arriba, su rostro parecía… desquiciado. Me miraba fijamente con esa siniestra sonrisa, dio un paso al frente, a lo que yo instintivamente retrocedí uno. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, había sido estúpido no ir de inmediato por ayuda cuando había visto algo dentro de la enfermería.

Busqué por el rabillo del ojo algo que pudiera servirme, como había salido con prisas esa mañana, había olvidado mi arma. Divisé un par de cosas: vendas, inútiles; algodón, más inútil aún. No sabía si era por el terror, pero nada parecía funcionar. Llegado cierto momento sentí la pared en mi espalda, estaba acorralada.

La criatura seguía acercándose pausadamente hacia mí, tal vez entendía el poder que tenía en ese momento. Parecía reírse internamente de mi sufrimiento. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, se metió una mano al bolsillo y saco una maceta de este… ¿Tenía una pequeña maceta con una flor en la mano?

Me la acercó y yo, temerosa y sin saber qué hacer, me quedé estática donde estaba.

-Tu vida –Me dijo con una voz tenebrosa, muy ronca.

-… -Estaba tan asustada que no salió nada de mi garganta más que un -¿qué? –Muy frágil.

-Tu vida –Volvió a hablar siseando con la lengua. Entonces un pétalo se le cayó a la flor, parecía estarse marchitando, reconocí el tan emblemático girasol… Esperen ¿Era una flor de _mi_ _mundo_? –Dar vida –Parecía como si quisiese que hiciera algo.

-¿Vi… vienes de mi mundo? –Me armé de valor para articular esa pregunta. La criatura negó con la cabeza, no me había hecho nada, pero no sabía si era amigo o enemigo.

-Dar vida –Al parecer su léxico no era muy variado, ¿O tal vez no hablaba mi lengua y estaba intentando comunicarse en mi idioma?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo dar vida? –Tenía las interrogantes corriendo aceleradamente por mi cabeza, no sabía que pensar realmente.

-Mano –señaló mi mano, entonces vi sus largas uñas otra vez en esos aún más delgados y larguiruchos dedos –Darme mano –Ordenó mirándome con aquella horripilante sonrisa.

Obviamente no le iba a dar la mano, entonces dio un paso al frente y su mueca pareció ensombrecerse por un instante.

-¡La mano! –Gruño con una voz horriblemente grave mientras habría desmedidamente la boca ampliando su mandíbula, estiro su extremidad que juro que se alargó más de lo que ya estaba y me tomó por la muñeca fuertemente. Alzó mi mano por sobre el girasol y con una de esa tenebrosas uñas, me cortó mi palma haciendo un corte tan profundo que sentí que me llegaba al hueso. Grité del dolor y noté como la sangre fluía rápidamente derramándose sobre la maceta y la moribunda flor. Vi como el ser volvía a sonreír ampliamente y sus penetrantes ojos saltones me escudriñaban –Tu dar vida… -Murmuró por lo bajo. No entendía nada.

-¡A-Aléjate! –Ordené cuando noté como intentaba tomarme por la cintura ¿me quería llevar con él? Di un brinco y me alejé, tomé un frasco que estaba en un estante, no sabía que era, pero se lo lancé con fuerza, este se estrelló detrás de él, pues lo había esquivado muy fácilmente. Empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia mí. Yo me empezaba a sentir mareada, entonces bajé la mirada por el punzante dolor. De mi palma salía un río de sangre muy escandaloso. La sangre llegaba hasta mi codo y había chorreado el piso. De repente todo empezó a dar vueltas, sentía que la habitación giraba. Si daba un paso, no sabía si me estaba alejando o acercando al monstruo.

De repente la puerta se partió en dos y los pedazos volaron por la habitación, vi a Nevra con una pierna levantada detonando que la había pateado muy fuertemente, miró toda la habitación vislumbrando rápidamente al ente. Lo último que recuerdo es ver a Nevra atravesar a ese ser con una espada corta, lo demás fue muy borroso, me faltaba el aire, sentí el frio suelo y todo se tornó oscuro…

…

-Ne-Nevra… Nevra… -Intentaba llamarlo, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba y por qué no podía verlo? Pero escuché una voz femenina muy suavemente.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo –Murmuró otro par de cosas que no alcance a escuchar.

-Nevra… -Volví a llamarlo inconscientemente, es como si todo lo que me importaba fuera escucharlo.

-Él no está aquí, estarás bien –La voz se hacía más clara, entonces reconocí que era Eweleïn.

-¿Eweleïn? -¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde está Nevra? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sí, soy yo. Todo está bien –Continuaba intentando tranquilizarme, pero no respondía a mis preguntas.

-Respóndeme –Pedí con una voz muy débil.

-Pero si no me has preguntado nada -¿Lo había imaginado solamente? La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¿No? –Me dolía la cabeza, entonces sentí un punzante dolor, no pude evitar gritar por esto. Sentí como algo me perforaba el brazo derecho, ¿Una inyección? No podía moverme mucho, tenía un malestar general en todo el cuerpo.

-Con esto te sentirás mejor –Aseguró la médico con una mirada preocupada.

…

Un rato después el dolor se desvaneció un poco, lo que me permitió pensar con más cordura. Me di cuenta de que seguía en la enfermería pero en una de las habitaciones, era de día y solo estábamos Eweleïn y yo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Le pregunté cuando sentí como el mareo me daba un momento de paz.

-Peleaste con un mimético, te hirió gravemente, afortunadamente Nevra escuchó la conmoción y vino a tu rescate –Explicó lo más breve posible –Pero perdiste mucha sangre.

-¿Por eso me desmaye? –Interrogué.

-No. Te desmayaste porque se rompió un frasco de hidrogama de fuego azul. Es una sustancia que roba el oxígeno que le rodea, te quedaste sin oxígeno. Afortunadamente el mimético también, lo que le facilito a Nevra derrotarlo.

-¿Qué era? ¿Era el intruso? ¿Qué quería? –Tenía aún tantas dudas.

-No soy yo quien debe responder –Afirmó. Luego me acercó una jarra llena de un líquido burbujeante –Toma esto, te sentará mejor, además ayuda a acelerar la cicatrización –Dejó la jarra junto a la cama y salió de la habitación.

…

La medicina no estaba tan mal, pero si era algo amarga, como café sin azúcar. No sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado, pero luego de un rato llegaron muchas personas de una sola vez, era tal mi confusión que no los reconocía a todos.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Cómo te siente? –Reconocía esa voz, era Miiko quien me hablaba.

-¿Miiko? –Intenté apoyar mis manos, para sentarme mejor, pero un intenso dolor me acalambro todo el brazo izquierdo, olvidaba por momentos esa profunda herida.

-Quédate cómo estás –Ordenó suavemente

–Ayer fue una noche muy difícil para ti, no te muevas mucho o podrías hacerte daño -¿Jamón? No, Jamón no hablaba tan fluidamente, era más bien Valkyon. Mi oído me fallaba.

-Te hicieron pedazos porque eres medio inútil, pero igual te queremos –Ese no necesitaba presentación.

-¡Ezarel! –Exclamaron varios al mismo tiempo, reprochándolo.

-Práctico para ser como tú –Rematé.

-Ahí está –Puntualizó el elfo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿Estaba ayudándome a sentir mejor?

–A ver, ya sé que algo… un mimético, me atacó. ¿Alguien me dice que es un mimético? –Sentía como mi razonamiento regresaba, cerré los ojos fuertemente, el dolor había disminuido pero seguía ahí. Llevé mi mano sana a mi rostro y apreté el puente de mi nariz.

-Un mimético es una criatura capaz de camuflarse con lo que le rodea –Puntualizó Kero, ¿Hablaba de un camaleón vuelto persona?

-Vale –Miré al techo, pues tenía que acomodar mis ideas -¿Qué quería? Me refiero a… -¿Cómo lo explicaba?

-¿Te refieres a por qué tomó tu sangre y la vertió sobre esa flor de tu mundo? –Miiko estaba en la jugada, como siempre.

-Eso mismo –Afirmé. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Necesito que veas algo que nos ha tenido a todos preguntándonos qué demonios ha pasado –Respondió está mientras ponía algo sobre el suelo junto a mi cama. Un maceta, esperen… Era _otra_ maceta más grande. La miré largamente, la imagen que tenía frente a mí era imposible.

-¿En qué estado estaba la flor ayer? –Interrogó Miiko mientras giraba sobre su eje la planta.

-Muriendo, prácticamente estaba marchita –Expliqué pues hasta había perdido sus pétalos. Miré atónita el girasol, era enorme comparado con la pequeña planta que había visto el día anterior –No es está –Afirmé, pues era más grande que la cama, y el girasol del día anterior no era más grande que mi mano.

-Es está misma –Puntualizó la kitsune –La hemos hecho cambiar de hogar para que pueda seguir expandiendo sus ya de por sí enormes raíces.

-No, es imposible. Este girasol es adulto y ya está dando semillas –Afirmé segura.

-¿Es una planta comestible? –Interrogó Kero desde atrás de la líder.

-Sí, puedes tostar las semillas y comerlas como botana, pero eh escuchado que crudas ayudan a la digestión.

-Espera –Mencionó Miiko mientras le sacaba una semilla y se la metía a la boca.

-Debes abrirla primero… -Murmuré intentando disimular mi risa.

-¿No me lo podías decir antes? –Preguntó un poco molesta mientras se la sacaba de la boca y la partía en dos. Entonces comió su contenido –No siento nada… -Afirmó, y parecía desilusionada.

-Estás comiendo muy poco -¿Leiftan? ¿Desde cuando estaba en la habitación? –Prueba a comer un puñado de una vez.

La líder hizo lo que su compañero le decía y partió varias semillas, las colocó en su palma y se las llevó todas a la boca, luego abrió los ojos como platos, parecía estar atónita.

-¡Santo Oráculo! –Exclamó demasiado fuerte, me dolían los oídos. Se giró hacia los demás. Yo no entendía nada -¡Esto me ha alimentado!

...

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí!

Vale, se habrán dado cuenta que entre este capitulo y el otro hay una "parte restante" pues bien, como el fanfic es clasificación T, no lo puedo subir aquí, pero lo eh subido en otro fanfic en donde pueden leer historias "subidas de tono" de Eldarya y sus personajes, básicamente GardienneXtodos. Les dejo el link para las pillinas que quieran leer esa parte: s/12424102/3/Eldarya-oneshot-Rated-M

Dejen comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, Bye~


	8. Fertilidad en Eldarya

Vale, soy idiota ¿si? Subí el documento pero no lo **publiqué** , por eso no me han llegado e-mails de comentarios nuevos, entonces entre a ver y hala, que era yo quién no actualizaba, por supuesto que no me iban a llegar notificaciones xD Lo siento, aquí está el cap. que está subido desde hace días pero publicado desde hoy. Espero que les guste~

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El tema de la fertilidad en Eldarya.**

No entendía que ocurría, aún estaba mareada, tal vez por la pérdida de sangre, y solo escuchaba murmullos agitados de los cuáles no reconocía el significado.

-¿Podría… ella? –Creo haber escuchado a Leiftan, aunque su voz era poco entendible –Consigo… cultivos… vida… -Solo escuchaba vestigios de lo que decía.

-¡No!... Probabilidad… nulo… Mimético… -La voz de Miiko se hacía cada vez más distante hasta que ya no escuché nada.

Y me sumergí en una profunda oscuridad, y en un completo silencio.

…

…

Sentí como recobraba el conocimiento lentamente, mis sentidos regresaban lenta y patéticamente hacía mí. Seguía habiendo voces, pero no eran las de antes.

-Parece que vuelve en sí –Murmuró una voz, luego escuché como la puerta se cerraba, me volvía a encontrar sola. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude para enfocarlos mejor, seguía en la enfermería pero estaba en otra habitación.

¿Me había desmayado nuevamente? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sintiendo como las dudas no iban a despejarse solas, me armé de valor para sentarme en la cama. Cuándo hice la pequeña abdominal que todos hacemos para sentarnos por las mañanas, sentí el mareo apoderarse de mí nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo dejaría ganar.

Como pude, bajé los pies de la cama e intenté apoyarlos lo más firme posible sobre el suelo, el cual estaba muy frio, tal vez era por la falta de sangre pero sentía un pequeño ardor en la planta de los pies. Me levanté suavemente apoyándome con la mano que no estaba lastimada y me di cuenta de que no traía mi ropa normal, sino una bata. Sí, de esas que están abiertas por detrás.

Di mi primer paso sintiendo las rodillas tambalearse ligeramente, el segundo lo di con un poco más de firmeza, y así lentamente di otro par de entrañables pasos. Escuché voces fuera de la habitación, parecía que venía desde el pasillo. Me acerqué lo más que pude a la puerta y pegué mi oreja a esta.

-¿Estabilidad? –Era la voz de Miiko, parecía cansada.

-Completa, solo necesita reposo -¿Hablaban de mí?

-Ezarel prepara lo de la prueba, ¿Cuándo podríamos ver los resultados? -¿Prueba? ¿De qué prueba hablaba?

-En un par de días a partir de cuándo se la haga… Miiko, ¿No creerás que sea ella, verdad? –Quién yo suponía era una "enfermera", a quién por cierto jamás había visto ni escuchado en el CG, preguntó con cierto recelo a la Kitsune.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar… -Hizo una pequeña pausa y con una voz muy poco audible que apenas logré escuchar, agregó –No le digas nada de la prueba, dile que es un examen para evaluar su salud. ¿Eh sido clara?

-Sí, entendido –Acató la otra mujer -¿Entraras para ver cómo se encuentra?

-Naturalmente –Respondió. Fue entonces que escuché pasos acercándose, venían en mi dirección. Un poco más rápido y sintiendo mis piernas escocer, caminé lo más veloz que pude a mi cama y me volví a meter debajo de las sábanas. Me recosté ligeramente, pero cuando iba a colocar mi cabeza en la almohada la puerta se abrió.

-Estás despierta… -Murmuro la líder mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada -¿Acabas de despertar? –Parecía sinceramente preocupada.

-Sí… Miiko –Respondí, me senté intencionalmente más torpe de lo habitual.

-Bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ah… Me siento mareada –admití.

-Es normal, perdiste mucha sangre. Aunque Ewelëin te ha tratado con pócimas que regeneran está más rápido de lo habitual –Miiko se acercó a mi cama y se quedó de pie junto a mi mirándome fijamente –Necesito que te hagas unos exámenes, algo rutinario para comprobar tu salud – _Mentirosa_ , fue lo único que pasó por mi mente.

Otra vez me mentía en toda la cara. Ni siquiera había dudado, estaba segura de que caería en esa trampa, ¿Por qué no me decía la verdad?

-… -Pensé por un momento, si solo le gritaba mentirosa no obtendría nada a cambio, me decidí por preguntar por la única persona a la que estaba segura le importaba -¿Dónde está Nevra?

-¿No puedes vivir sin tu amor? –Me respondía con una pregunta para hacerme titubear y poder cambiar de tema, eso era mala señal.

-Miiko, Quiero saber dónde está Nevra, ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Interrogué con un tono más decidido, quería respuestas. Ella me miró cansinamente.

-Está en otra habitación –Parece que me sobresalté porque se apresuró en seguir hablando –Está bien, solo necesita curar unos rasguños aquí y allá. Nada realmente grave.

-¿Lo atacó? –Pregunté.

-No realmente, los miméticos son criaturas pacíficas con la mala suerte de tener enormes garras, dientes afilados y espinas por doquier. Lastiman sin intención, por eso todos los evitan –Explicó, entonces pude ver las ojeras marcadas que tenía.

-Pero este parecía que tenía intención de herirme, él levantó mi mano e hizo el corte –Aclaré recordando con un escalofrió lo recorrido. Miiko me miró extraño por un momento.

-Es muy extraño, no suelen acercarse a la gente ni mucho menos tocarlos –Dijo girando su rostro hacía la puerta –Entra –Ordenó a quién sea que estuviese afuera, seguramente con quién hablaba antes de entrar.

Entonces vi a una mujer con una bandeja llena de agujas y tubos de ensayo. Oh no.

-Ya está todo listo, Ezarel quiere que le lleve la muestra mientras aún esté fresca para que no hayan variantes –Le mencionó a Miiko ignorándome olímpicamente.

-Bien –Entonces se volteó a mi nuevamente –Necesitamos una muestra de tu sangre y… bueno, de tus _líquidos_ también.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Cuestioné completamente sorprendida y seguramente sonrojada pues toda la sangre se me había ido a la cara ¿Para qué demonios quería algo así?

-No grites, es parte del examen, todo el mundo lo hace. Ahora se una buena niña y abre las piernas –La kitsune se acercó a mí, pero estaba loca si creía que le iba a permitir hacer tal cosa.

-¡No, espera! –Le grité aferrándome a las sabanas -¡No pienso hacerme ningún examen hasta no ver a Nevra! Además no me has dicho para que necesitas _eso_ , ¿No basta con mi sangre?

-No tengo fuerzas para esto –resopló ella rodando los ojos, sí parecía muy cansada, y yo estaba dispuesta a usar ese cansancio a mi favor.

-Miiko, quiero ver a Nevra, quiero saber cómo está y lo quiero ¡ahora! –Puntualicé haciendo un pequeño berrinche a propósito. La otra mujer me miró atónita, luego miró a Miiko con preocupación.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿6? ¡Solo déjate hacer el maldito examen! –Parecía exasperada, bien. Hizo un ademán de acercarse para quitarme las sabanas que me cubrían.

-¡Si te acercas, gritaré! –amenacé encogiéndome mis rodillas, seguramente me veía ridícula, pero necesitaba hablar con Nevra, decirle todo lo que sabía y esclarecer mis dudas lo antes posible.

-¡Por el Oráculo! ¿Qué eh hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡No puedo creerlo! –Empezó Miiko a proferir claramente asteada.

-Um… Si me permites interferir –Habló la otra persona de la cual aún no sabía el nombre –Creo que debido al posible shock podría encontrarse en una situación defensiva, lo más recomendable en llevarla a un entorno donde se sienta segura -¿Esa desconocida me estaba ayudando? Miiko la miró por unos instantes como no pudiéndose creer lo que acababa de decir, luego me miró por un largo rato. Al final soltó un suspiro mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que coopere! –Ordenó mientras caminaba hacía la salida murmurando, seguramente maldiciones, por lo bajo y en una lengua que no había escuchado antes -¡Oh! –Se giró antes de salir –Debes apresurarte pues Ezarel ya tiene todo listo y se enojará si no lo haces –Finalizó para luego salir de la habitación por fin.

Una vez que se fue la líder, pude respirar tranquilamente… o eso creí, la mujer se volteó lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tú, pequeña manipuladora, tramposa y farsante –Me espetó con una sonrisa -¿Qué buscas realmente? –Interrogó. ¿Era amiga o enemiga?

-Yo solo quiero ver a Nevra –Respondí con un tono defensivo.

-No, claramente sabes más de lo que aparentas. Ya sabes que se encuentra bien, ¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Realmente quieres que te vea en ese estado? -¿A qué se refería? No podía verme tan mal.

-Yo… eh… ¿A qué te refieres con _ese_ estado? –Interrogué.

-Tienes la cara demacrada, estás más pálida que un muerto, tienes ojeras, el cabello enredado y sucio, está de más hablar de esos ojos irritados. En general, te ves horriblemente mal –Puntualizó todos y cada uno de mis defectos.

-… -Enmudecí, no porque me hubiese hecho sentir mal, sino porque tenía tantos insultos en mi cabeza que no sabía por cual empezar. Cuando estaba a punto de soltarle uno ella rió con una carcajada limpia.

-Tu rostro es un poema, no te creas todo lo que te dicen, dulzura –Ahora si estaba confundida –Pero si te ves bastante mal. Yo que tú me asearía un poco antes de querer verle.

A cada momento que pasaba esta mujer me desconcertaba más. No parecía mala, solo arrolladoramente sincera. Pero tenía un lado que no terminaba de gustarme.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? –Pregunté asteada de su actitud.

-Digamos que eres como una inyección, irónicamente dolorosa y necesaria –Intentó explicar mientras se acercaba a mí –Te dejaré ir a ver a Nevra… Sí logras llegar hasta su habitación caminando por ti misma, claro –Explicó mientras acomodaba su cabello rosa detrás de sus orejas elficas. Por supuesto que tenía que ser de la misma raza que Ezarel.

-Puedo ir si quiero –Aseguré bajando mis pies de la cama e intentando levantarme por mi misma. Nuevamente sentí las plantas de los pies arder y, además, mi cuerpo estaba pesado –Solo iré al baño un momento –Para ser sincera su comentario con respecto a mi aspecto si me había calado.

-Como quieras, dulzura –Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla para visitas y sacaba una lima de quién sabe dónde y empezó a darle forma sus uñas -¡Oh! Por cierto, mi nombre es Lalianna, que no se te olvide.

-Pues un gusto, Lalianna. Mi nombre es… -No me dejó continuar.

-Sé tu nombre, sé tú estatura, tu peso, cuándo llegaste a Eldarya. En fin, lo sé todo sobre ti –Afirmó con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que había mostrado cuando Miiko se había ido.

-¿En serio? ¿Te has enamorado de mí o algo así? –Pregunté con sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta del baño.

-¿Quién sabe? –Cuestionó a nadie en particular.

Cuando llegué al baño este me recibió con algo no muy alentador. El espejo estaba justo frente a mí y mi cara era… más fea que una blasfemia. Me veía peor de lo que Lalianna había descrito, parecía que me estuviese muriendo. Realmente no _quería_ ir a ver a Nevra así, pero si quería respuestas _tendría_ que hacerlo. Oh, la vanidad.

Me lavé el rostro y sequé con una pequeña toalla, tome un pequeño cepillo muy sencillo y empecé a acicalar mi cabello, ciertamente estaba enredado y tenía un poco de… sangre. No olía tan mal, según yo.

Una vez, más o menos, arreglada. Salí del baño para encontrar a la elfa poniéndole la aguja a una jeringa.

-Te dije que primero iba a ver a Nevra –Espeté. No me gustaba el tamaño de esa aguja.

-Tranquila, solo quiero tener todo listo para cuando regreses… Por cierto –Mencionó con una sonrisa –Bonito trasero –Fue entonces que recordé que la bata era de esas que son abiertas por detrás. Rápidamente llevé mi mano sana y tomé los dos bordes por mi espalda, los cerré lo mejor que pude.

-Tiene que ser una broma –Murmuré, ¿Cómo iba andar por ahí con el trasero al aire? La elfa rió burlonamente, tendría que llevar mi mano ahí todo el recorrido.

Me dispuse a caminar con la frente en alto lo que restará del trayecto, el que estuviera hospitalizada no quería decir que tuviese que dar pena ajena. Salí de mi habitación y caminé intentando no tambalearme mucho, cuando por fin conté la quinta puerta entré sin llamar.

Lo que encontré dentro podría ser descrito como una narración de Edgar Allan Poe… Para mí. Una enfermera estaba sentada sobre la cama en donde Nevra estaba postrado. Tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo, además de que se sujetaban de las manos.

-En serio, tiene que ser una maldita broma –Susurré, pues ambos se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Por un momento me sentí más mareada de lo normal. Cuando volví a enfocar la vista, pude ver como Nevra soltaba las manos de la mujer –Olvídalo, sigue si quieres, yo me largo.

Salí dando un pequeño azote a la puerta, no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para eso pues mis piernas empezaban a ignorar mis comandos y flaquearon. Flaquearon tanto que tuve que pegarme a la pared en busca de algo estable para no caer. Cuando iba a dar el siguiente paso escuché la puerta detrás de mí abriéndose.

-¡Espera! –Pidió Nevra mientras se dirigía hacia mí. No lo miré, pues ya sentía mis ojos acuosos –No es lo que crees, en serio… -Me sujetó por detrás por los hombros suavemente.

-A otro perro con ese hueso –Murmuré, no sé si era por lo adolorida, cansada, mareada o fatigada que estaba, pero no me dolió lo más mínimo responderle cortantemente. Intenté caminar pero él me rodeó para estar frente a mí.

-Escúchame, solo necesito su sangre, ella no me interesa –Aclaró con un tono suave.

-¡Oye! –Escuché a la enfermera claramente molesta detrás de mí -¿Cómo que solo por mi sangre? –Preguntó ofendida.

-¿No ves que intento hablar aquí? Ya lárgate –Ordenó el vampiro lanzándole una mirada de fastidio a la mujer. Esta solo bufó y se marchó maldiciendo seguramente encolerizada.

-No puedo Nevra, te lo juro que no puedo… -Murmuré exhausta de notar como el ciclo se repetía sin fin.

-Es el único medio que tengo para conseguir sangre… sabes que la necesito.

-¿Y por qué no tomas la mía? –Interrogué, este me miró como preguntando _"¿En serio?"_

-No me lo perdonaría si tomara tu sangre… y menos en este estado –Mencionó mirándome fijamente y colocando ambas manos sobre mis mejillas –Estas muy fría…

-De todas formas no lo harías, estuviera como sea –Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos descansar, sentarme, desmayarme, lo que sea con tal de no seguir de pie.

-No te ves nada bien –Puntualizó con un claro tono de preocupación –Ven, vamos para que puedas reposar –Me tomó de un brazo invitándome a caminar hacía su habitación. Fue entonces que noté por primera vez que traía los brazos completamente cubiertos de vendas, el cuello y seguramente parte del torso también.

-¿Te ha hecho mucho daño? –Pregunté sin poder esconder mi preocupación y, tal vez, culpa.

-No tanto como a ti –Puntualizó mientras pasaba su brazo por mi espalda y me ayudaba a mantenerme de pie sujetándome por la cintura.

Caminamos torpemente hasta su cama, este me dejó sentarme y cerró la puerta. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, la sangre volvía a agolparse en mi rostro.

-¿Ya has comido o bebido algo? Te iré a traer cualquier cosa, recuéstate y cierra los ojos –Sugirió mientras hacía ademan de retirarse.

-Espera… No eh venido aquí para que me atiendas. Quiero respuestas –Dije firme.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres saber? –Cuestionó para sentarse en el borde de la cama, tomó mi mano con la suya y la acarició suavemente.

-Es difícil, siento que las ideas no permanecen mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, eh escuchado algunas cosas, cada vez desconfió más de todos a mi alrededor, eh escuchado a Miiko hablar sobre unas "pruebas", y sé de buena fuente que nada tienen que ver con mi salud, además, le ha dicho a una persona que se tarda "un par de días" en dar resultados… –Lo miré suplicante –Ya no quiero mentiras, Nevra. Si me vas a mentir mejor quédate callado.

-… -Pareció meditarlo unos segundos -¿Qué te pedía? Para hacer la prueba, me refiero.

-Mi sangre y… -¿Debería decirle lo otro? Era horriblemente vergonzoso. Mi cara enrojeció con lo poco de sangre que me quedaba.

-Ah… _Esa_ prueba –Murmuró divertido el vampiro -¿Y por qué te has negado si es súper interesante? –Cuestionó el muy sínico.

-¡La gente no anda por ahí pidiéndole sus fluidos a las otras personas! ¡Eso no puede ser sano! ¿Para qué demonios quieren algo así?

-Tranquila, te lo explico de inmediato. Pero debes ponerte seria porque es difícil de asimilar –De repente su semblante cambio a uno más sombrío –Aquí en Eldarya casi nada tiene fertilidad, en los campos no crece comida que nos alimente, las plantas de tu mundo no pueden sobrevivir por más de un par de semanas, incluso las criaturas propias de este mundo tienden a ser infértiles, como los familiares –Explicó serenamente, entonces se tomó un momento –Lo mismo ocurre con las personas que vinimos hace tantos años aquí. Sufrimos de bajos índices de fertilidad.

-¿Te refieres a que las mujeres no pueden concebir? –Interrogué intentando seguir el hilo de lo que me explicaba.

-No es cosa solo de las mujeres, los hombres también sufrimos de bajos índices de esto. Pero en las últimas décadas… Se ha incrementado el problema –Continuó mirando mi mano vendada –Pregunta, desde que llegaste a Eldarya, ¿cuántos niños has visto?

-Ah pues… -La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, en retrospectiva habían sido… -Creo que una docena, o un poco más–Respondí. Mery, Elliot, una niña que vivía en la casa de la costurera y creo que alguna vez había visto alguno que otro niño en el mercado –Son muy pocos -Admití.

- _Demasiado_ pocos –Puntualizó este –¿Te imaginas a la próxima generación? ¿Todos ancianos, menos una docena de personas?

-Cielos… -Nunca me había parado a pensar en la importancia de los niños.

-Ahí lo tienes, un grave problema. Y ahora, súmale a que a estos pocos niños los están secuestrando en masa desde hace unos cuantos meses. Te da como resultado una sociedad fallida.

-Espera, si tanto es el problema de infertilidad, ¿por qué hay tantos adultos? Me refiero a que en el CG hay muchas personas, debieron venir de alguien, ¿no?

-Al parecer con cada nueva generación se va perdiendo cierto porcentaje, es como si nuestra capacidad reproductiva se fuera perdiendo poco a poco, creemos que tiene que ver con la misma Eldarya. Para determinar este porcentaje, se nos realizan unas _pruebas_. La misma prueba que te quieren hacer a ti.

-Todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con mi persona en específico –Recalqué.

-Pues no sé, ¿regresarle la vida a una planta que se creía muerta milagrosamente con tu sangre igual y tiene algo que ver? –Preguntó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa. Vale, ahora lo pillaba, que se me había olvidado la planta –Los seres de tu mundo mueren en Eldarya por la falta de nutrientes del agua, incluso del sol de nuestro mundo, pero de alguna manera le regresaste la vida. Tu sangre tiene algo especial.

-Tienes tu punto –Dije aceptando que ahora tenía un poco más de sentido. Entonces una duda me empezó a picar.

-Dependiendo de tu nivel de fertilidad es si alguna vez serás capaz de tener hijos o no. Te diré llanamente que la media de si fueses remotamente capaz es de un 60%. Una pareja debe, en conjunto, llegar a ese número para ser capaces, sino llegas, nunca concebirás. Así de sencillo.

-¿Quieres decir que cada uno debe tener por lo menos un 30% de fertilidad? -¿Era la media, no?

-Básicamente, pero casi nadie llega a un 30%, la mayoría se queda en 25%, si tienen suerte. Quienes bajan de 20% pueden irse olvidando de tener descendencia. Y quienes pasan de 35% tienen prácticamente la vida resuelta. Pues hay personas dispuestas a pagarles por… bueno, por procrear con ellos –Terminó de explicar. La duda se hacía cada vez más grande, tenía que preguntar.

-… ¿Cuál es tú índice? –No me lo podía guardar, era algo que quería saber. Pero la sonrisa triste en la cara de Nevra me hizo desear nunca haberle preguntado…

...

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, es más que todo explicativo pero hey, tenía que explicarlo para desarrollar los demás caps. Espero que les haya gustado. Besos~


	9. Imposible

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, blah, blah donde se quedó el otro blah, blah.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Imposible**

Podía ver la melancolía reflejada en el rostro de Nevra, ¿qué había hecho?

-Tengo un sólido 3%... –Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada un poco apenado. Creo que había tocado un punto débil –Todos aquí, en el CG, básicamente rondamos por bajos índices. Por eso nos dedicamos a proteger a la sociedad. Porque no podemos formar parte de ella.

-Lo siento… No tenía ni idea –Por eso no había nadie en el CG, incluidos los miembros más adultos, que tuvieran familias, porque no podían. -¿No pueden buscar a alguien con un altísimo rango? no sé, necesitaría por lo menos un… ¿58%? –Interrogué, pero Nevra rió un poco con mi comentario.

-Eres tan soñadora, mi amor –Mencionó entre risas, parecían un poco fingidas –El mayor índice que se haya encontrado lo tuvo un elfa hace mucho tiempo, llegó a un 52%, imagínate, nunca en la historia había pasado. Incluso le llamaban la _Diosa de la fertilidad_. Importantes comandantes y grandes señores se peleaban por _conquistarla_. Al final uno de la casa de los Fenghuang se hizo con el codiciado tesoro. Pasó a la historia por casi provocar una guerra.

-No puede ser… -Todo era tan inverosímil en Eldarya –Entonces si te encuentras en el CG es porque es casi imposible… ¿Quiere decir que todos se han hecho la prueba? –Cuestioné, tal vez eso me ayudaría a no ser tan renuente.

-Todos y cada uno, no solo en el CG, sino en toda Eldarya. Cuando alcanzas cierta madures debes hacerte la prueba y determinar tu futuro dentro de la sociedad –Volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos –¿Ves porque debes hacerla sin quejarte? Todo el mundo la ha hecho, no tienes por qué temer.

-¿Por qué no solo decirme eso desde un principio?

-Porque eres necia como una mula, mi amor –Le puse mala cara por ese comentario, pero este solo sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro –Pero así te amo.

Juntó sus labios a los míos, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta ese momento.

…

…

Al final terminamos comiendo en su habitación, Nevra había ido por la comida de ambos, por su honestidad no me podía negar a hacer la bendita prueba, a parte, me tranquilizaba mucho que todos los demás también la hubiesen hecho en su momento.

-¿Quieres que llame a Lalianna? –Preguntó el vampiro un poco más serio.

-¿La conoces? –Interrogué sorprendida.

-Se podría decir que sí –Su cara era como la de un…

-¿Es tu ex, verdad? –Supe que la respuesta era sí por la sonrisa incomoda de Nevra. ¡Por eso la actitud de amor odio de esa mujer conmigo! -¿En qué término lo dejaron? –No podía quejarme, sabía que el vampiro era un casanova retirado, espero. Pero la idea de que muchas chicas hubieran estado con él… me estaba empezando a cansar.

-Buenos –Aseguró -No somos los mejores amigos pero al menos podemos estar en la misma habitación sin pelear –Puntualizó haciendo ese gesto con su cabello que tanto me gustaba. Dios, tenía suerte de ser tan guapo –Pero por si acaso, no te le acerques mucho…

-Y aún te parece… ¿Bonita? –Solo dije lo que pensaba… Bueno, su cabello es bastante mono, porque es rosa y todo. Es una elfa así que es naturalmente bella. Tenía buen cuerpo la muy…

La carcajada que soltó Nevra me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Deberías ver tu rostro –Mencionó entre risas –Estás tan celosa, mi amor –No paraba de reír.

Yo por mi parte le hice mala cara al principio, pero luego de unos instantes, más cuando empezó a golpear la mesa con su puño porque no aguantaba la risa, empecé a reír con él. Era extraño ver al siempre galante vampiro desencajarse de esa manera.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Cuestioné contagiada por la risa de él –No es gracioso –Aseguré mientras golpeaba suavemente su brazo.

-Eres adorable, mi amor –Intentó apaciguar su risa colocando su mano sobre su boca, entonces me miró –Deberías saber que no tengo ojos para otra más que tú.

-¿Qué harías si mi ex estuviera cerca de mí? –No pude evitar preguntar. De inmediato puso una cara de enojo, esta vez fui yo quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que ni se te acerque porque lo mató.

…

…

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? –Preguntó la elfa malhumorada cuando llegué de nuevo a mi habitación –Tengo casi una hora de estarte esperando, Ezarel debe estar histérico y… -Se cortó a media oración al ver al vampiro entrar detrás de mí, sonrió de lado –Pero si es el mismísimo casanovas en persona, como siempre, estás para chuparse los dedos.

-Ahórratelo Lalianna, solo vengo por ella –Respondió este ni muy serio ni muy cordial.

-Antes no me hablabas así –Murmuró está mirándolo fijamente, me hervía terriblemente la sangre, no sabía qué hacer para apaciguar ese malestar.

-Lalianna, no me hagas contar –Le dijo mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz, parecía fastidiado.

–Vale, seguiría molestándolos, pero tengo cosas que hacer ¿Te vas a dejar hacer la prueba, verdad? –Se dirigía a mí.

-Claramente, ¿Por qué más regresaría? –Intenté contener mi enojo, pero fue inútil.

-Veo que Nevy no pudo resistirse a contarte sobre lo nuestro –Su sonrisa burlona me invitaba a golpearla en la cara con una silla –Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado –Agregó.

-No nos guardamos secretos –Afirmé, esta mujer insistía en desafiarme.

-Oh querida, no tienes ni idea… -Aseguró muy segura de sí misma, ¿a qué se refería?

-¡Suficiente! Lalianna, deja de molestarla y saca las malditas muestras –Nevra parecía… realmente enfadado. Rara vez se veía tan fuera de sí.

-Ya, no me lo tienes que pedir dos veces, además estoy harta de esperar –Luego se dirigió a mí, parecía más calmada –Recuéstate… y abre las piernas –Su amplia sonrisa me lo decía todo.

…

-Bueno, mi querida amiga, con eso habremos terminado –Resopló la elfa feliz de ya tener las muestras entre sus manos –A Ezarel le va a parecer… _interesante_ –Entonces se volteó una última vez hacia Nevra –Debes estarlo disfrutando mucho.

-Más de lo que crees –Agregó este burlonamente.

No pude evitar cubrir mi rostro con mis manos por la vergüenza. Escuché como Lalianna se marchó, una vez que cerró la puerta volteé a ver a Nevra quién me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu qué miras? –Estaba a la defensiva, claramente.

-No entiendo porque te avergüenza –Opinó este –A nadie aquí le ha dado pena algo así.

-Oh por favor, tienes que estar bromeando –En mi cabeza ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-No bromeó, mi amor –Me dedicó una sonrisa seductora –Es sumamente… _satisfactorio_.

Lo miré estupefacta, ¿en serio acababa de decir eso? No, no podía pensar en eso, era terriblemente vergonzoso por sí solo, no quería echarle más leña al fuego.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ello? –Rogué, este era por mucho uno de los peores días de mi vida.

-Recuerdo cuando me la hicieron a mí –Habló ignorando mi petición –Para los hombres, como podrás entender, es bastante diferente y más _tardada_ -Agregó este. Ya sabía a qué se refería. ¡Esperen! Él había tenido que… ¿Con una enfermera en frente?

-¿Qué harías si quién hubiese tomado mi prueba hubiese sido un _enfermero_? ¿Te hubiera gustado de todas formas? –Estaba molesta, primero la enfermera que estaba con él en su habitación cuando llegué, luego Lalianna y ahora me decía que otra le había _hecho la prueba_. Era el colmo.

-… -Este me miró sorprendido un momento, luego parecía estar molesto –No tienes por qué ponerte así –Comenzó, no pude evitar interrumpirlo, cada vez estaba más molesta.

-¿Oh, entonces tengo que soportar que hables de otras chicas pero yo no puedo hacerlo ni hipotéticamente? –Interrogué.

-No es eso –Inquirió –No tienes idea de lo que hablas… Hago muchos esfuerzos porque me gustas ¿sabes?

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? -¿era en serio lo que me estaba planteando? -¿Qué tipo de esfuerzos? ¿No coquetear con cada par de piernas que veas?

-¡Para tu información, no he siquiera besado a nadie desde que me di cuenta que me gustabas! ¿Y sabes? Para mí eso un logro –De inmediato adopto una postura más rígida.

-Oh, ¡Discúlpame, entonces! Debe ser horrible no poder ligarte a medio CG –Hablé sarcásticamente.

-Me conoces, me conocías antes de empezar nuestra relación, lo siento si tengo una pasado que no te gusta pero es algo que no puedo cambiar –Nevra se acercó a mi cama y puso una mano sobre su pecho -¿Crees que desde pequeño mi sueño fue tener que pasar el resto de mi vida coqueteando para conseguir sangre?

-¡No es eso por lo que estoy molesta! –No me había dado cuenta que ahora estaba arrodillada sobre mi cama -Además, no entiendo porque no puedes simplemente tomar mi sangre ¡Es desesperante! ¡Te la entrego en bandeja de plata y tú no la aceptas!

-¡Porque eres demasiado importante para mí! ¿De acuerdo? –Terminó de acercarse a mí y me tomó por los hombros –¡No puedo beber tu sangre porque tengo miedo de sentir lo mismo que siento por las demás chicas de las que me eh alimentado! –Esto me tomó por sorpresa, ¿A qué se refería? ¿No quería sentir por mí lo que sentía por otras?

-… Espera, ¿exactamente de qué hablas? –pregunté entre enfadad y confundida, claramente había algo que no sabía.

-No me gusta hablar de eso… -Cerró los ojos y tomo aire profundamente –A ningún vampiro le gusta hablar de eso, es… muy siniestro –Miró hacia abajo y se mordió el labio inferior –Ya nos ha ocurrido, le sucedió a Karenn. Y no quiero que me suceda a mí, contigo…

-Nevra… -Le llamé para que me mirara, pues parecía un tema demasiado delicado para él. Posé una de mis manos sobre su rostro -¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? –Este por fin me dirigió la mirada.

-Es la razón por la que no quiero beber tu sangre, creo que ha llegado la hora de contártelo todo… Pero no me odies, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente no quiero que te sigas preocupando por las chicas con las que coqueteo –Estaba tan ensimismada que solo pude asentir –Todos los vampiros tenemos la necesidad de alimentarnos de sangre, eso ya todos lo saben. Lo que no saben, es lo que sentimos _después_ de habernos alimentado de alguien –Hizo una pequeña pausa, se sentó junto a mí y puso ambas manos en su regazo –Cuando nos dan fuertes deseos de beber sangre muchas veces… enloquecemos un poco. Entonces buscamos la fuente más cercana, la que sea. Hasta ese punto es entendible, porque solo queremos llenar una necesidad. El problema es que después de beber la sangre de cualquier persona empezamos a ver como _objetos_ a nuestras fuentes de sangre –Me miró seriamente –Simplemente dejamos de tener sentimientos por lo que sea de lo que nos alimentamos, ya no significan nada para nosotros. Pasan a convertirse en _presas_.

Esa explicación me dejó atónita, ¿era como si al chupar su sangre ese alguien dejara de tener valor para ellos? ¿Eso quiere decir que Nevra no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento por las chicas de las que se había alimentado antes?

-Espera, dijiste que le ocurrió a Karenn… ¿Eso quiere decir que…? –Este asintió sabiendo a lo que me refería.

-Antes Karenn estaba… muy enamorada de Chrome –Abrí los ojos como platos –Pero un día fueron de misión, fueron a una aldea muy lejana en el otro extremo del continente. Tardaron más de lo esperado, el tiempo parecía estar en contra de ellos, yo estaba molesto porque sabía que ambos se apreciaban mutuamente, pero cuando regresaron Chrome me confeso muy feliz de que Karenn había accedido a beber su sangre, pobre, no sabía lo que eso significaba. Desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo entre ellos, desde ese día ella lo mira como un ser vacío carente de sentimientos, es como una bolsa de sangre andante para ella, ya ni siquiera lo trata como a un amigo, solo lo utiliza para su conveniencia –Terminó su relato con una aire de melancolía, como si le pesara mucho por Chrome.

Eso me dejo sin palabras, yo sabía que Karenn utilizaba a Chrome, pero creía que era una adolescente malcriada al siempre obtener lo que quería y que en realidad no era su culpa. Nunca imaginé que tuviera esa historia de fondo.

-Yo… -Me sentía mal por estar feliz del hecho de que toda aquella que presumiera de haber _servido_ a Nevra en realidad había sido reducida a un mero objeto, o menos quizá. Pero a la vez me sentía terriblemente mal por los sentimientos puros que cualquiera pudiera haber sentido por un vampiro que se alimentara de él o ella –No tenía ni idea…

-Las circunstancias son amantes caprichosas, pueden dejarte sin nada en un instante –Narró muy poéticamente.

-Gracias por confiarme ese secreto –Agradecí sinceramente -¿Es algo que normalmente no les dicen a los demás, cierto?

-Exacto –Aseguró –Nadie más que nosotros los vampiros y ahora tú sabemos de eso. Estoy completamente seguro de que Karenn estaba completamente desesperada, porque conocía las consecuencias.

-¿Y no crees que está arrepentida? –Pregunté.

-No, no puede estar arrepentida porque todo rastro de sentimiento por él le fue borrado desde el primer trago. Ya ni siquiera siente pena por él.

-Discúlpame por haberte acusado de esa manera –Era patético que me disculpara, lo sé, pero no puedo ni imaginar lo que debe sentirse. Además, eso quería decir que entre mayor sea el número de las chicas de las que Nevra se alimente, menor es mi competencia ¿no?

-No te disculpes, amor –Murmuró mientras me abrazaba y depositaba un beso sobre mi frente –En parte es mi culpa por hacer ese tipo de comentarios, pero ahora que lo sabes no tienes nada que temer ¿cierto? Vamos a enterrar eso en el pasado y continuar con lo nuestro –Nevra ya había levantado la bandera de paz, ¿por qué no hacerlo también?

-Vale, lo dejamos en el pasado –también lo abracé.

En el fondo no podía dejar de sentirme mal por Chrome, ¿Habría alguna manera de revertirlo?

…

Dormimos un poco en mi habitación, debo admitir que eso me lleno de energía, desperté fresca como una lechuga y solo pude apreciar al vampiro que tenía a mi lado. No pude evitar besarlo, su rostro durmiendo era simplemente adorable. Despertó luego de un rato.

-Deberíamos salir a pasear –Sugirió mientras estiraba su cuerpo luego de haberse sentado en la cama.

-¿Podemos hacerlo? Creí que estaba ingresada, o algo así.

- _Estabas_ ingresada, pero como ya caminas por tu propio pie, no hay ningún problema con que salgas… Según yo, claro está –Compartimos una sonrisa cómplice antes de ponernos de pie dispuestos a marcharnos del lugar.

-¿Y qué hacemos? –Cuestioné.

-Cualquier cosa, es nuestro día libre –Explicó sin realmente sugerir nada.

-Oh, ¿ambos nos perdimos nuestras raciones anoche, cierto?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Me miró curioso.

-Las podemos utilizar para cocinar algo juntos –Sugerí con una sonrisa. A Nevra se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Me harás algo de comer, amor? ¡Excelente! –Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me hizo enternecer mucho.

-Sí, pero primero debemos asearnos un poco, no quiero andar con esta bata todo el día –Nevra me dio la razón.

Luego de escabullirnos de la enfermería, pues en realidad no me habían dado de alta aún. Ambos pasamos por las duchas y nos reencontramos en mi habitación. Ya vestidos y limpios nos dirigimos a la cocina en donde nos encontramos con Jamón.

-¿Poder andar de pie? –Preguntó al vernos entrar tan campantes.

-Sí, me siento mucho mejor –Aseguré mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Eso ser bueno, Jamón estar preocupado –Su sonrisa y sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos me lo decían todo -¿Qué hacer aquí?

-Oh, queríamos tomar nuestras porciones que nos hemos saltado para cocinar algo –Expliqué.

-Está bien, ustedes pasar –Nos permitió.

-¿No vas a revisar primero si es verdad que tenemos porciones extras? –Jamón era muy estricto en ese sentido, por eso me llamaba la atención.

-Tú no mentir, Jamón confiar en ti –No pude evitar sonreír por esto.

-¡Gracias, Jamón! Yo también confió mucho en ti –Escuché como Nevra se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí. Me despedí de Jamón para volver con Nevra. Tomamos varios ingredientes, hoy le enseñaría a hacer pasta, con bastante queso y salsa con carne. Fuimos hasta la cocina donde nos recibió Karuto con cara de poco amigos, le dije mis intenciones y me sorprendió bastante que no objetara demasiado, parecía como si me tolerara más. Antes de marcharse se volteó hacia mí.

-Escuche lo que te ocurrió con el mimético… -Hizo una mueca extraña y luego agregó –Deja de ser tan torpe ¿sí? Sería una molestia si te asesinaran –Entonces se marchó. Nevra me volteó a ver muy sorprendido.

-Eso es lo más cercano a un "cuídate" que eh escuchado decir a Karuto, en serio estoy flipando en este momento.

-Vamos, no es como si no tuviese sentimientos, ¿sabes? –Le dediqué una sonrisa –Ahora, te enseñaré como se prepara lo que viene en el interior de estás bolsas –levante la bolsa sellada con pasta dentro –Lo primero es poner agua a hervir…

…

Jamás, y estoy siendo completamente sincera, había visto a Nevra atragantarse con comida como lo había hecho hace unos segundos. Tenía el área alrededor de la boca embarrada de salsa y parecía como si necesitara imprescindiblemente de un babero, el cuello de su camisa era un desastre, aquel caballero galante que conocía se había esfumado por unos minutos. Lo más gracioso era su intento por recobrar la compostura después de semejante espectáculo.

-Me parece que está de más decir que la comida ha estado exquisita –Me dijo mientras intentaba no mirarme a los ojos, tenía un rubor muy tenue sobre sus manchadas mejillas.

-Si no me lo dices no me hubiera dado cuenta –Respondí para luego reír un poco, esto pareció solo abochornarlo más. Parecía querer continuar, pero una enfurecida Miiko entró encolerizada a la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo fuera de sus camas? –Nos preguntó, sin saludarnos, bastante molesta -¡Los eh estado buscando por todo el CG, Lalianna me dijo que deberían estar en la enfermería pero nadie los vio salir! ¡Y para el maldito colmo los dos…! –Se detuvo a media oración, luego olfateó ligeramente -¿Qué es lo que huele así? –Preguntó, su semblante había cambiado drásticamente, pues ahora tenía una sonrisa en sus labios -¿Qué es? ¿Hay más? ¿Puedo comérmelo? –Entonces miró a Nevra y su estado, y agregó –¡Debe estar delicioso!

-¡Oh, sí! Te deje un poco, está en esa olla de ahí –Señalé.

-¿Para eso hiciste de más? –Me preguntó Nevra, solo le hice una seña para que guardara silencio.

Sin decir más la Kitsune se apresuró hasta donde le había indicado y tomó la olla caliente entre sus manos y como si nada se sentó en la misma mesa que la nuestra y empezó a comer.

-¡Delicioso! ¡No me cansaría nunca de esto! –Aseguró mientras disfrutaba del manjar.

-Manipuladora –Me susurró Nevra con una sonrisa, yo solo atiné a levantar los hombros pues conocía perfectamente la debilidad de la líder por la comida.

…

Miiko al final solo nos dijo lo importante de guardar reposo, pues aún estábamos débiles, sobre todo yo. Luego nos explicó que nos buscaba porque Ezarel estaba listo para desvelar los resultados de mi "análisis" como se esmeraba en hacerme creer la Kitsune y me requería en el laboratorio. Ambos se limpiaron sus manchados rostros antes de partir hacía la sala.

No voy a mentir, en el trayecto sentía perfectamente cómo me sudaban las manos y no podía evitar estar nerviosa, nunca antes había pensado en algo como eso. Todo ese tema de la fertilidad era algo que más bien me tenía sin cuidado. Pero ahora que parecía lo más importante para quienes me rodeaban no podía evitar sentirme angustiada. ¿Tendría un índice alto o bajo? ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Estaría en la media? En mi mente soñaba con ser una _Diosa de la fertilidad_ como la que Nevra había mencionado antes ¿Era posible, no? Porque al parecer mi sangre era especial y todo eso… Pero también era parte humana…

No pude seguirme cuestionando pues llegamos a la sala, dentro solo estaba Ezarel y sostenía un artefacto cilíndrico con números a lo largo, parecía un termómetro pero de un metro de largo.

-Por fin llegan –Mencionó claramente cabreado –Tuve que meter la mezcla antes porque no los podía seguir esperando –Informó, no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

-¿Mezcla? –Pregunté a nadie en específico.

-Vale, tengo algo que confesar… -Empezó Miiko, seguramente para explicarme que el análisis no tenía nada que ver con mi salud, sino que era acerca del índice de fertilidad y todo eso.

-Ahórratelo, Miiko. Ya le dije todo –Interrumpió Nevra con una sonrisa.

-¿Y aceptó así sin más? –Cuestionó la líder sorprendida.

-Hay que saber tratarla –Respondió el vampiro levantando los hombros –Solo le comenté lo de nuestros propios índices y accedió.

-¡Oye! No se supone que divulgues nuestros resultados –Mencionó Ezarel disgustado porque Nevra me hubiese contado.

-Pero ustedes están a punto de descubrir el mío ¿no? –Cuestioné –Estaríamos iguales.

-… Lo dejo pasar por esta vez –Murmuró el elfo –Parece que ya está –Anunció cuando el cilindro que tenía en las manos emanaba un tono rojizo. En ese momento pude ver perfectamente como el líquido que tenía dentro se tornaba completamente rojo y empezaba a moverse pasando por los números que tenía marcado dicho cilindro. Se movió desde cero hasta…

…

-Cuatro… -Susurró Ezarel suavemente mirando el artefacto entre sus manos –Tu índice es de 4%...

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre todos nosotros, podía escuchar mi respiración, incluso. El líquido rojo prácticamente no se había movido nada. De todo el metro, que yo imagino que el número cien era para alguien con un 100%, solo se había movido cuatro espacios.

-Mira... –Comenzó Ezarel sin querer mirarme directamente –Todos tenemos unos índices muy bajos aquí. No tiene nada de malo -¿Ezarel estaba intentando consolarme? –Eso solo prueba que estás en perfectas condiciones para permanecer en este lugar y…

-Ezarel… -Le corté –Yo… No… -No sabía muy bien que decir, solo quería tener tiempo para asimilarlo –Voy a mi habitación…

-Te acompaño –Intervino Nevra rápidamente, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y salimos de la sala dejando atrás al par.

…

...

* * *

Heartbreaking, cierto? Espero que les haya gustado. Debo confesar que el capitulo era muuucho más largo pero decidí quitarle partes que eran como más bien inútiles, por eso verán que a veces salta de una escena a otra. Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y no me maten, solo sigan leyendo, ok? Besos!


	10. Problema monárquico

Vale, sí, me eh tardado. Pero tengo excelentes noticias, y es que ya acabo el ciclo escolar, yey! Y ahora tengo preciado tiempo libre (por fin!) Y podré volver a escribir, tanto así que pueden esperar el próximo capitulo dentro de dos días (si no es que lo haya terminado para mañana)

No quiero hacer esto largo, así que aquí está el cap.:

...

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Problema monárquico.**

Entre a mi habitación completamente desorientada. No sabía realmente como me sentía al respecto, estaba como… desilusionada de mí misma.

-No te voy a decir que no estés triste, amor –Habló Nevra detrás de mí –No es como si hubiésemos tenido oportunidad después de todo.

-No estoy triste –Intervine rápidamente –De hecho no sé ni siquiera como me siento –Me senté sobre mi cama –Espera... ¿Dijiste _hubiésemos_ tenido oportunidad? –Nevra quería… ¿Llegar tan lejos conmigo? Pude ver como posaba su mano derecha detrás de su nuca, parecía incómodo.

-Seré sincero, ¿de acuerdo? –Resopló un poco –Tenía la esperanza de que al ser medio humana podrías tener un índice más alto del promedio, casi estaba convencido de ello… y me había empezado a imaginar ciertas situaciones… -Colocó su mano sobre su rostro.

Vale, eso sí me había dolido. ¿Qué se había imaginado Nevra? Sentía una punzada en el corazón más bien porque no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había decepcionado hasta ese momento.

-¿Quieres decir que te defraudé? –No pude evitar el tono de melancolía que escapo de mis labios.

-¡No! Amor, tu no podrías defraudarme –Este caminó a paso ligero hasta encontrarse frente a mí y se arrodillo para estar a mi altura –Ni aunque quisieras no podrías hacerlo –tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y deposito un suave beso sobre mi palma.

-Siento que fallé… ¿Sabes? Es raro que tenga ese tipo de problemas, en mi familia nadie tiene dificultades para concebir ni parecidos –Recordé a mi primos, a mis tíos, nunca nadie había tenido ningún inconveniente.

-Tal vez se salte generaciones –Opinó más calmado -¿Sabes cuál es el lado bueno de todo esto? –Interrogó de repente con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo –Inquirí sabiendo perfectamente hacía donde iba, este solo río graciosamente.

-Tu y yo –Comenzó levantándose suavemente del suelo.

-Nevra –Le llamé mientras ponía mis manos a modo de escudo.

-Más esta cama –Se inclinó suavemente hacia mí.

-Ya basta –Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios por la insinuación del vampiro.

-Restamos la ropa –Me tomó por los hombros y empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

-Para, en serio –Ya ni siquiera intentaba detenerlo. Solo tenía esa sonrisa tonta sobre mis labios.

-Nos dividimos pero no multiplicamos –Terminó alegremente antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

…

…

-En serio te pasa, en mi débil estado no deberías estarme obligando a esforzarme tanto –Le reclamé mientras seguíamos nuestro camino hacia el cerezo.

-Discúlpame, amor –Lo escuché disculparse falsamente, sabía perfectamente que no lo sentía para nada.

-Como sea… Aún no me has dicho a qué vamos al jardín –Le recordé.

-Ya verás cuando estemos allá –No me quiso explicar. No insistí porque sabía que al final no lo haría hablar.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar frente al majestuoso ancestro. Me encontré a Valkyon sentado en el eje con gesto pasivo.

-Por fin llegan –Mencionó en cuanto nos divisó, cruzando sus manos.

-Mi culpa, se nos hizo un poco tarde –Se disculpó Nevra aceptando la responsabilidad.

-Yo acabo de llegar –Admitió el líder de la Obsidiana restándole importancia al asunto.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me van a decir de que va esto o tendré que adivinar? –Interrogué.

-Veras, amor –Empezó Nevra –Yo quisiera poder cuidarte día y noche y no soltarte nunca –Dijo con aire romántico –Pero al parecer eso se llama acoso o algo así. Aparte tengo mis responsabilidades como líder de la Sombra y a veces tendré que ir de misión –Vale, me estaba diciendo que era débil de una manera exageradamente elaborada –Hoy por la mañana, luego de separarnos para ducharnos y vestirnos me encontré con Valkyon quién me comentó que podrías utilizar algunas clases de defensa personal. Estoy de acuerdo, sí. Solo buscamos tu bienestar. Así que pensamos que porque no iniciar hoy mismo.

-Claro que sería una clase puramente teórica –Aseguró el de tez morena –Porque aún te estás recuperando. Pero creemos que te hará muy bien, solo lo hacemos por tu seguridad, así que… ¿Qué opinas?

Me quedé un momento sin palabras, ¿Por qué se tomaban tantas molestias por mí? No pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Gracias, me encantaría! –Aseguré.

-Eres un encanto –Murmuró Nevra junto a mí.

Ambos asintieron. Me indicaron que me sentara frente al enorme árbol mientras ellos tomaban posiciones.

-Como Nevra también está herido, solo te mostraremos lo básico por el momento –Explicó Valkyon –Cuando quieres derribar a alguien, lo primero en lo que te debes fijar es en sus pies –Continuó con la explicación mientras se colocaba cerca de Nevra y juntaba las piernas –No importa que tan grande sea, si tiene los pies juntos será fácil de derribar por la descompensación. Además, si es pesado, caerá con mayor intensidad –Nevra solo tuvo que dar una patada media a la parte trasera de las rodillas de este para derribarlo. Se levantó nuevamente.

Continuaron explicándome la importancia de poner atención a mi adversario, de fijarme en sus puntos débiles, de estudiar su anatomía, etc., etc. y etc.

-No puede ser –Les dije mientras ambos se acercaban para sentarse junto a mí –Llevan como hora y media haciéndome demostraciones y no parecen ni ligeramente cansados.

-Es porque estamos acostumbrados a eso –Valkyon estaba muy comunicativo este día.

-Es porque desde jóvenes se determinó nuestro rol en la sociedad –Recalcó Nevra.

-¿Es por de la prueba de fertilidad? –Interrogué, pero ambos me miraron raro.

-Normalmente no hablamos de este tipo de temas tan abiertamente, y no le decimos "prueba de fertilidad" –Aclaró el vampiro. Pude ver como Valkyon miraba hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Cuando me lo explicaste no parecías tan agobiado.

-Claro, porque solo estábamos nosotros dos… -Explicó.

-¡Oh, vale! Ahora lo entiendo –Me sentí apenada, estaba hablando de un tema de sexualidad frente a Valkyon como si no fuera nada –Pero somos amigos, ¿cierto? No creí que hubiera problema –Intenté excusarme.

-No lo hay, supongo –Se recompuso el líder de la Obsidiana –Cambiando de tema, escuché que Lalianna regresó –Valkyon también la conocía.

-Sí, regreso ¿a quién le importa? –Nevra siempre parecía tan incómodo cuando se le mencionaba.

-¿Regreso de dónde? –Interrogué, quería saber más de ella.

-De la capital, en medio del continente donde está la Guardia Real –Aclaró Valkyon serio –Aunque no lo creas Lalianna tiene una fama de médico muy prestigiosa, siempre que llega una nueva postulante para casarse con la realeza la llaman a ella para que haga la _prueba_ y determinar si es digna o no. Nunca falla –Aseguró seguro el peli blanco.

-No sabía que fuera tan importante –Mencioné sorprendida.

-Lo es, hay quienes dicen que el rey la aprecia mucho.

- _Demasiado… -_ Murmuró de repente Nevra por lo bajo, parecía molesto.

-¿Algo que compartir con la clase? –Pregunté extrañada por su actitud.

No me pudo responder pues escuchamos como Ykhar me llamaba a gritos mientras venía corriendo, cuando llegó se paró a recuperar el aire mientras se sostenía de las rodillas.

-Escuché que te habías escapado… -Resoplo –Te fui a visitar a la enfermería pero ya no… -Resoplo –Estabas ahí…

-Ykhar –le llamé –Lo siento.

-Estoy bien, solo dame un segundo –Cuando por fin se recompuso levanto el rostro -¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?

-Pasando el rato –Respondió Nevra simplemente.

-¿No deberían estar descansando? Miiko va a estar molesta –Opinó. Yo le hice una seña para que se sentara con nosotros. Al principio iba a sentarse al lado de Valkyon, pero luego cambio y se sentó frente a mí, eso llamó mi atención.

-Miiko ya sabe que nos salimos –Adelantó Nevra –Pero la señorita aquí presente la maniobró como le entró en gana –Dijo señalándome a mí con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas –Me hice la desentendida. Todos reímos.

-Igual, creo que deberían descansar –Mencionó Valkyon –Los miméticos no son cualquier enemigo, me sorprende que no haya pasado a peor –El siempre positivo Valkyon.

-¿Son raros? –Interrogué.

-De hecho no –Contestó el líder –El problema es que nunca se acercan a las personas sin algún objetivo. Me refiero a que si te encuentras uno, es porque él mismo dejo que le vieras.

-Oh -Esa criatura me tenía en el blanco desde el principio.

-Lo que es extraño es que parecía conocerte –Intervino Nevra –¿Cómo sabía que la flor marchita regresaría a la vida?

-¿No pueden preguntarle? –Interrogué, pero los tres me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Un mimético que habla? Que buen chiste –Mencionó Ykhar irónicamente.

-Esperen, ¿No hablan? –Pregunté estupefacta.

-Nunca nadie los ha escuchado hablar, creo que ni siquiera entienden nuestro lenguaje –Puntualizó Nevra.

-No es posible, ese mimético me habló antes de atacarme…

Un silencio sepulcral nos envolvió, todos parecían querer decir algo pero luego cerraban la boca, parecían peces.

-Es imposible –Dijo por fin Nevra suspirando –Los miméticos carecen de cualquier forma de dialecto, no pudo haberte dicho nada.

-Les juro que sí habló –Respondí rápidamente –Me decía algo acerca de la vida. Y… lo siento, no recuerdo lo demás, ¡pero sí habló!

-¿Se lo dijiste a Miiko? –Cuestionó Valkyon sorprendido.

-La verdad es que como no sabía que era relevante, no se me ocurrió comentarlo.

-Tiene sentido, pero debes decírselo –Puntualizó Nevra, luego se puso de pie –Vamos en este momento.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, me sentía convaleciente pues todos ellos me tendieron la mano para ayudarme a poner de pie. Tampoco estaba tan mal.

…

-Imposible, los miméticos nunca han hablado y nunca hablaran –Opinó Miiko completamente escéptica de lo que acabábamos de decirle.

-Miiko, podría jurártelo –Dije completamente segura de mi misma.

-Escucha, cuando el frasco se rompió, pudiste haber tenido alucinaciones, es completamente normal.

-¡No fue una alucinación! –Me empezaba a desesperar.

-Miiko, piénsalo un poco –Saltó Nevra a mi rescate -¿Por qué habría de mentir? ¿Qué ganaría diciendo que el mimético habló?

Miiko lo miró por un momento, parecía meditar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si lo vieras una vez más… ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo hablar? –Preguntó de repente la kitsune, está de más decir que su interrogante me dejo sin palabras, ¿Yo? ¿Acercarme a esa cosa otra vez?

-… No sé si podría… -Respondí sinceramente.

-Entonces ya está, es mentira.

-¡Que no es mentira! ¡Solo no quiero acercarme a eso de nuevo! –Vociferé asteada de la actitud de la líder.

-Está en una jaula, herido, Nevra no dejo mucho de la pobre criatura, ya no hay nada que pueda hacerte –Explicó seriamente –Te lo pregunto una vez más. ¿Crees que puedes hacerle hablar?

-… Sí, lo haré.

…

Bajábamos las escaleras. Normalmente me parecerían eternas por su gran número de escalones, pero está vez se me habían hecho dolorosamente cortas. Llegamos a las mazmorras mucho antes de lo esperado, parecía más frio de lo habitual, el extraño olor era el mismo de siempre. En el camino nos habíamos encontrado con Leiftan, quién ahora nos acompañaba. Y Jamón era quién estaba custodiando las mazmorras.

-Está en esa jaula –Habló de repente la peli negra cuando llegamos al fondo. Me acerqué a paso decidido aunque sintiera como las piernas me fallaban, era como si mi cuerpo se negara a acercarse a la criatura.

Me miró. Ahí postrado en el suelo de su jaula, malherido y con rastros de sangre por donde parecía habían solido haber heridas abiertas. De pronto una fuerza que escapaba a mi comprensión me hizo acercarme sin temor a la prisión que lo encerraba, tenía una opresión en mi pecho, era como si sintiera pena por él, más que eso, sentía la _necesidad_ de ayudarlo.

Escuché como Nevra me llamaba detrás de mí parecía preocupado, pero algo inexplicable me hacía seguir avanzando.

Sujeté uno de los barrotes con mi mano que no tenía vendas, el mimético analizaba mis movimientos meticulosamente.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Pregunté a nadie en particular. ¿Por qué lo tenían encerrado en aquella condición?

-No te acerques tanto, podría levantarse –Me indicó en tono autoritario la kitsune.

-¿Levantarse? –Cuestioné retóricamente –Él necesita un doctor, no una jaula –Puntualicé un poco molesta, eh de admitir.

-Te atacó, eso demuestra sus malas intenciones –Respondió esta.

-Puede que no tenga las mejores intenciones -¿oh sí? ¿Yo que sé? -Solo sé que nadie merece morir en estas condiciones –Espeté girando para mirar a la híbrida.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes idea si quiera de lo que dices? –Me interrogó.

Sin saber cómo explicarlo realmente, me giré nuevamente hacia la criatura.

-Eres un ser pensante e inteligente ¿cierto?

-… -Pero este no me contestó. Solo me miraba fijamente, como un cazador observa a su presa.

-Di algo, ¡podría salvarte la vida! –Lo alenté, más este se quedó estático -¿Quieres mi sangre? –Pregunté.

-¡Ya basta! –Intervino Nevra –Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y tu-

Algo lo corto. Una voz proveniente de dentro de la jaula, el mimético emitía sonidos inentendibles hasta que logró articular lo que quería decir.

-Sangre… sí… necesitar –Habló levemente, casi en un susurro. Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes cayeron desproporcionadas, nadie se podía creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-¡Habló! –Ykhar hizo el comentario más obvio del mundo.

-Pero se supone que no entienden nuestro lenguaje –Valkyon era el de la expresión más serena, en realidad parecía analizar a detalle la situación.

En mi cabeza no me cabía otro pensamiento más que el de " _Se los dije_ ", pero a riesgo de sonar arrogante, preferí guardármelo para mí.

El mimético estiró su brazo hacia mí, aunque no parecía poder moverse de donde estaba.

-Detrás de mí –Ordenó Nevra mientras me jalaba suavemente del brazo, podía notar su estado de alarma solo viéndolo –Sé que me entiendes –Se refería al mimético -¿Qué quieres con ella? –Preguntó seriamente.

-Vida, yo, querer vida –Realmente parecía esforzarse por tener coherencia.

-¿Cómo la conoces? ¿Cómo sabías lo de su sangre? –El vampiro parecía cada vez más alterado, necesitaba respuestas -¡Respóndeme!

-No me parece la mejor solución –Habló Leiftan por fin con su típico tono sereno –La criatura a penas articula palabra alguna, por lo que pedirle explicaciones es poco razonable. ¿Me dejarían probar con algo más? –Preguntó, parecía querer la aprobación de todos en la mazmorra.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer –Dijo Miiko con el ceño fruncido, en realidad todos estaban muy tensos. Leiftan camino hasta mí y levanto una de mis manos, luego sacó su daga y la acercó a mi dedo índice.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó. Iba a responder hasta que me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mí, sino a Nevra. Este le devolvía la mirada con desconfianza, lo miraba directamente a los ojos como analizando.

-Una gota nada más –Expreso con dureza, entonces me miró y asintió –Tranquila -Tenía algo en su tono que no me parecía normal, parecía estar... preocupado.

Confiando plenamente en Nevra asentí, entonces Leiftan cortó con la punta de su daga la punta de mi dedo, de donde de inmediato brotó una pequeña gota de sangre. Pude sentir a Nevra tensarse de inmediato junto a mí. Me miró, pero no tenía sus típicos ojos, estos que me mostraba eran los de un cazador a su presa, parecía sediento y no lo estaba disimulando. Sin notar esto, Leiftan tomó esa pequeña gota de sangre con su propio dedo y, estirando su mano, mostró esta al mimético.

La criatura lo miró estupefacto por un momento, pero entonces, sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, se levantó del fondo de la jaula y se acercó a toda velocidad, con sus largos brazos habría sido capaz de alcanzarnos a los tres, quienes éramos los únicos que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, pero Leiftan desenvainó su espada y la apuntó al cuello de la criatura, apenas a medio centímetro de cortarle la garganta.

-Un paso más y separaré tu cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo –Dijo en un tono sepulcral el de la Guardia brillante. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, parecía otra persona.

La criatura entendía perfectamente lo que era tener aquel objeto en su cuello, por lo que no se movió más. Entonces Leiftan posó la gota de sangre que aún reposaba sobre la punta de su dedo sobre una raspadura del brazo de la criatura… Raspadura que se curó de inmediato.

…

* * *

Pueden esperar una confesión en el próximo capitulo, no diré más. No olviden comentar si les gusto, Bye~


	11. Equivocación

Hola, ya como les dije, por fin estoy de vacaciones, así que podré subir capítulos más seguido (yay!) Espero que les esté gustando y si es así, no olviden comentarlo para saber, y como ya saben espero que este también les guste, empecemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Equivocación.**

-Como lo pensé –Murmuró Leiftan frente a mí.

Yo no sabía muy bien que hacer, sí, vale, mi sangre era milagrosa, curaba heridas y todo eso. Ahora debía averiguar que significaba. Personalmente estaba ligeramente feliz, desde que había llegado a Eldarya muchos se empeñaban en recordarme que era una vil humana y que por consiguiente no merecía nada. El haber descubierto esto era como una bofetada en la cara a todos los que me minimizaban por tal hecho.

Miré a Nevra, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi novio y amante, y debo admitir que no fue una visión alentadora. Su rostro reflejaba una profunda preocupación, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Iba a preguntar cuando Miiko se hizo notar.

-Hay que averiguar de qué trata todo esto –Afirmó mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me tocaba el hombro –Por lo pronto vamos a salir de aquí.

-Espera –Le detuve -¿Y el mimético?

-¿Qué con él? –Preguntó Miiko como si no fuese obvio.

-No podemos dejarlo así.

-¿Sugieres sacarte la poca sangre que tienes para aliviarlo? –Por alguna razón que escapaba a mi entendimiento, Miiko estaba más enojada de lo normal.

-No, pero debe recibir primeros auxilios, tal vez una enfermera… -Miiko me corto a mitad de la oración.

-No hay ninguna persona en el cuerpo médico que se quiera acercar a esa cosa –Dijo ácidamente.

No pude decir más. Sabía que estaba mal dejarlo ahí, también sentía la necesidad de saltar y decir que yo lo haría. Pero el frio en mi espina vertebral me lo impedía súbitamente, le tenía un fuerte pavor a esa criatura.

Al final terminamos yéndonos de las mazmorras mientras susurraba una silenciosa disculpa hacía la desdichada criatura. Para mí mala suerte tropecé con uno de los escalones subiendo por las escaleras, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, caí sobre mis rodillas. De inmediato sentí a Nevra sujetarme por un brazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestionó claramente preocupado –Aún estás débil, debemos descansar –Luego se dirigió a los demás –Si quieren pueden seguir, yo me quedaré con ella.

-Vale, nos vemos arriba –Aceptó Miiko sabiendo que me dejaba en buenas manos –Todavía tengo que llenar un registro para Kero, debemos estudiar todo lo que podamos esta nueva información –Leiftan se despidió y se fue junto a Miiko.

-Jamón poder cargar –Ofreció Jamón mientras extendía los brazos.

-No hace falta, pero te lo agradezco –Respondí sentada sobre el escalón. Este solo asintió y se marchó. Hubo un gesto es especial que me llamó la atención, Ykhar y Valkyon voltearon a verse un momento y luego se despidieron rápidamente para luego irse ¿Qué se traían esos dos? Al final solo quedamos Nevra y yo sentados sobre el mismo escalón mirando hacia la nada.

Un silencia imperturbable se hizo presente, casi podía escuchar mi respiración. Miré a Nevra junto a mí, no lo escuchaba respirar para nada. Este tenía la misma expresión que había presentado antes.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –Interrogué.

-Me preocupa todo –Aseguró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación? –Cuestionó mientras me miraba -¿Del riesgo en el que te encuentras? Tu sangre curó la herida de esa criatura, revivió a una planta prácticamente marchita, ¿te imaginas lo que haría con otra clase de heridas o convalecencias? ¿Te imaginas lo que alguien desesperado estaría dispuesto a hacer para conseguirla? –Cada palabra que el vampiro decía entraba como un puñal dentro de mí. No me había parado a pensar en que en lugar de ser bueno, podría ser peligroso.

Me quede muda ante esta meditación, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Nadie debe saberlo… -Susurré sabiendo que Nevra me escuchaba perfectamente.

-No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño –Tomó una de mis manos entre la suya y depositó un pequeño beso sobre mi palma –Estoy seguro de que Miiko ya tiene un plan a, b, incluso z para evitar que algo te ocurra. Ahora debemos irnos –Me dijo antes de ponerse de pie y extenderme la otra mano.

…

Cuando regresamos a la planta superior tomados de las manos, nos bastaron un par de pasos para que Ezarel llegara a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Les parece gracioso? –Cuestionó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunté sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

-Déjenme decirles que lo hicieron es ilegal y debe ser sancionado –Continuó el elfo.

-Ez, en serio ¿de qué rayos hablas? –Intervino Nevra igual de sorprendido que yo.

-¡Alteraron una prueba de fertilidad! ¡Y tú sabes perfectamente que eso está penado por la ley! –Se refirió a Nevra.

-¡Nosotros no alteramos nada! –Nos defendimos al mismo tiempo él y yo.

-Sí que lo hicieron, me sorprendió tanto el resultado que tuve que verificar de dónde provenía la fuente. No era de una mujer, era de un hombre ¡Y ni se les ocurra mentirme de nuevo! –Asestó el líder de la Absenta muy molesto –De todas las cosas estúpidas que han hecho está debe quedar muy alto en el puesto, hay que tener muy poca… -Ezarel seguía hablando, pero yo había dejado de escucharlo.

Me sorprendió tanto lo que acababa de decir que miré desconcertada a un punto muerto. Luego miré a Nevra en busca de respuestas, solo para descubrir un gesto exactamente igual al mío en su rostro, él tampoco sabía lo que ocurría.

-¡No me ignoren! –Vociferó Ezarel –Esto debo informárselo a Miiko.

-¡Espera, Ez! –Nevra lo alcanzó rápidamente –Déjanos explicar primero –El elfo nos miró a ambos dubitativamente antes de dar un suspiro.

-Broma o no, esto no se puede quedar así.

-¡Pero es que no fue ninguna broma! –Me metí en la conversación. Ezarel parecía darse cuenta de que nuestros gestos eran de puro desconcierto, pues su rostro cambio de enojado a serio.

-Explíquense entonces, ¿cómo es que la muestra que me dieron venía de un hombre si se supone que era tú prueba? –Interrogó mirándome a mí.

-La prueba era de ella, yo mismo estuve allí cuando Lalianna la tomó –Pude ver como el elfo se sonrojaba tanto como yo, sí, Nevra había visto cuando _tomaban_ mis fluidos.

-No, debe haber un error, ¡es la única muestra que tengo, no podría pertenecer a nadie más! –Alzó nuevamente la voz.

-Creo que solo hay una manera de averiguar que ocurre –Murmuró el vampiro –Hay que buscar a Lalianna, pero también debemos llamar a Miiko. Tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

Los tres nos dimos a la tarea de reunir a las susodichas, fuimos donde Miiko para explicarle la situación, como siempre, parecía escéptica de creernos o no. Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, nos acompañó hasta la Sala de la Alquimia en donde se suponía debía estar Ezarel con Lalianna esperándonos. Una vez llegamos, encontramos a los susodichos esperándonos.

-¿Quieren decirme que es lo que ocurre? –Preguntó la peli rosa, claramente Ezarel se había abstenido a revelarle sus intenciones, tal vez quería tener a la líder de la Brillante en frente para evitar cualquier duda.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez y necesito que seas clara y rápida en tu respuesta –Comenzó el elfo muy seriamente -¿Cambiaste la prueba de fertilidad? –Lalianna abrió los ojos un poco pero sin desajustar su bello rostro, luego me miró.

-¿Yo? ¿Boicotearla a ella? –Preguntó mientras me señalaba -¿Para qué iba a hacer algo así?

-¿Notas como no respondiste a mi pregunta? –Ezarel estaba siendo tajante.

-¡No! No tengo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia para querer distorsionar, cambiar o alterar su prueba de fertilidad ¿Es esa una respuesta lo _suficientemente_ clara para ti? –Cuestionó de forma capciosa claramente ofendida.

-Miiko, la muestra que me dieron pertenecía a un hombre, claramente fue modificada para hacer creer que los resultados pertenecían a ella –Ezarel detallaba a la Kitsune todas las pruebas que tenía –Nevra afirma haber estado allí cuando se le hacía la prueba, la única persona, entonces, que pudo haberla cambiado era quien la tuvo en su poder mientras llegaba a mí, que, como sabrás, fue Lalianna.

-¡No me vas a incriminar de esa manera! –Le gritó Lalianna a Ezarel, lo que me sorprendió bastante. Miré a Miiko quien parecía meditar sobre el asunto alejada de la discusión.

-¡Tu sola te lo has buscado! ¿Qué no sabes que podrías ir a prisión por suplantar muestras de esta clase? –Ambos elfos parecían llevarse como perros y gatos. Miiko cerró los ojos seguramente concentrándose en sus pensamientos.

-¡Tu no me vas a decir cómo voy a ser juzgada, yo no hice nada!

-¡Podrías y vas a perder tu licencia médica! –Rebatió el elfo. Miiko se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú quién alteró la prueba? –Preguntó de repente Lalianna acusando claramente a Ezarel –Fuiste muy rápido al juzgarme, pero tú mismo dijiste que la prueba era de un hombre, ¿no?

-¿Por qué iba a cambiar su prueba por la mía? Además sería ridículo que utilizará mi propia muestra y luego te incriminara –Ambos seguían peleando, pero Miiko había dejado de ponerles atención y había vuelto a abrir los ojos para mirarme.

-No podemos saber si era tuya, pero sí que fue de un hombre, entonces ¡solo quedas tú como sospechoso! –Afirmó la elfa.

-¡Patrañas! Además, ¡seguramente tienes a un cómplice que te dio su muestra para suplantarla! ¡Eso quiere decir que hay dos criminales aquí! –Sentenció Ezarel indignado. Miiko me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Ya –Dijo por fin la líder de la Brillante.

Todos en la habitación voltearon a verla. La kitsune me miraba fijamente. Tenía aún su mano debajo de su barbilla.

-Ya sé que pasó –Volvió a hablar –Tengo una pregunta para ti –Me dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro -¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente? –Nada podía igualar lo sonrojada que estaba en ese momento, ¿un tomate? Era pálido comparado conmigo. Las mandíbulas de los elfos cayeron estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?! –Chillé sintiendo mi cara arder.

-Puede que Lalianna no haya tomado _tus_ fluidos –Explicó la kitsune quien era la única a la que no le giraban los ojos en la habitación.

No pude evitar girar mi rostro extremadamente sonrojado al de Nevra, quien seguía detrás de mí, casi pidiendo ayuda. Pero la expresión de este me hizo desear nunca haberlo hecho. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo y tenía esa sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-¿Qué les puedo decir? –Comenzó el casanova con ese aire galante que lo caracteriza tanto –Había olvidado que para hacerse la prueba uno tenía que abstenerse de ese tipo de contacto por tres días al menos, lo siento amor, se me pasó –Se disculpó levantando los hombros simplemente.

-¿S-Son estúpidos? –Interrogó Ezarel con el rostro rojísimo y tartamudeando un poco.

-Fue una simple confusión –Suspiró Miiko, realmente parecía aliviada de que nadie tuviera la culpa de lo que había ocurrido –A Nevra se le olvido recordarlo pero Lalianna tampoco preguntó, me sorprende de ti -¿Le estaba regañando?

-Me disculpo, no volverá a ocurrir –La elfa hizo una pequeña reverencia –hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se hacía una prueba de fertilidad que había olvidado el protocolo –Explicó, parecía estar decepcionada de sí misma.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto –Puntualizó la kitsune. Todo parecía un mal chiste.

-Hay que verle el lado positivo –Dijo de repente Nevra a mi lado –Al menos ahora sé que subí un 1% con respecto a mi fertilidad –Luego se carcajeó y yo empecé a reír junto a él, me parecía graciosa la situación.

Ambos paramos de reír al notar que todos los demás en la habitación estaban serios y no les había hecho gracia. Entonces Nevra se aclaró la garganta.

-Como sea, si quieren hacérsela otra vez tendrán que esperar otros tres días –Mencionó contento el vampiro quiñando el ojo.

-¡Nevra!

…

El día se me hacía tan largo… Luego del penoso desenvolvimiento de los eventos, había tenido que soportar que todos supieran justamente cuando Nevra y yo habíamos llegado al platillo. Intente no mirar directamente a nadie antes de salir de la Sala junto a Nevra a quien parecía no importarle nada. Miiko nos había citado a todos los presentes para dentro de tres días para volver a hacer la prueba y tener el resultado real. Luego de eso fui a la biblioteca pues Miiko quería que le dijese con cada mínimo detalle a Kero lo que había visto y escuchado del mimético.

Una vez llegué con Kero me parecía que este estaba más hablador de lo normal. Me comentó a cerca de una chica que le gustaba y la veía muy a menudo dentro del CG.

-¿Y ya le hablaste? –Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo a ella? –Me dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes –Se podría decir que sí, pero me aterra decirle lo que siento, de todas formas solo me gusta verla caminar mientras va hacia el mercado y se mueve con el viento su larga cabellera –Kero podía ser muy romántico a veces, pero tenía ganas de molestarlo.

-Eso suena como un acosador –No pude evitar la pequeña risa que se me escapo.

-¡Oh no digas eso, por favor! –Pidió el uni avergonzado.

-Me parece adorable que estés enamorado de alguien –Puntualicé un poco más serena.

-Oh, no diría que estoy enamorado, creo que solo tengo un flechazo por ella.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunté, si ya habían hablado tenía que saber su nombre ¿cierto?

-Eh… Bueno, digamos que la conoces –Titubeó al decirme.

-¿¡Qué!? –No pude evitar sobresaltarme.

-¡Pero no puedo decírtelo! Lo siento, pero debe permanecer como un secreto… Espero que puedas entenderme.

-Podrás decírmelo cuando quieras, pero ten por seguro que analizaré a todas las chicas que conozco para saber quién es –Afirmé con convicción.

-Dudo que lo averigües –Habló con cierto tono de presunción.

-Solo debo seguirte para ver a quién vigilas… acosador –Murmuré con una sonrisa a lo que el uni se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente.

Luego de molestar un poco a Kero en la biblioteca y de informarle todo lo que sabía acerca de ese mimético en especial, decidí ir a mi habitación. En el camino me encontré con Karenn quien al verme dio un pequeño brinco y se acercó a paso veloz.

-Señorita, como te escondes –Me dijo con una sonrisa. Me abrazó cálidamente reteniendo el abrazo unos segundos –Te eh buscado en tu habitación, en la enfermería, en la cocina e incluso en los alrededores del CG, pero no te encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Perdón, estaba con Kero llenando unos informes –Expliqué.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿es por lo de la criatura, cierto?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo…? –Iba a preguntar hasta que recordé que Karenn era Karenn –Vale, lo sabes todo.

-Pero no te buscaba por eso –Añadió –Solo quería saber cómo estabas, me preocupa que mi cuñada ande por ahí herida, ¿sabes?

-¿Cuñada? –Creo que nunca había sido llamada de esa manera.

-Lo que tú necesitas es una buena dosis de atenciones personalizadas marca Karenn –Dijo está con una enorme sonrisa.

-Karenn, no sé de qué me hablas –Respondí derrotada, con toda la energía que tenía era imposible seguirla a veces.

-Que te voy a mimar un rato, tu solo sígueme –Atinó a decir está antes de jalarme hasta su habitación.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos chismeando en su habitación, debo admitir que esos "mimos" me hacían bastante falta. Karenn fue tan amable al llevar algunas cosas para picar, me cepillo el cabello y me hizo una trenza que le quedo tan bien que hasta me gusto y me pintó las uñas.

-No puedo evitar sentirme mal por esa pobre criatura –Le comenté sinceramente a la vampiresa, estábamos sentadas en su cama. Esta me miró por un momento.

-¿Sabes? A veces eres muy rara, desde que te conozco me has parecido una de las personas más extrañas–Dijo mientras me miraba seriamente, yo me sorprendí por la sinceridad de sus palabras –No sé qué clase de educación les dan en su mundo, pero aquí si alguien está dispuesto a hacerte daño no merece compasión. A ti parece ocurrirte al revés, entre más daño te hacen más los quieres ayudar.

-No es si me hacen daño o no –Respondí –El punto es que quizá él no quería hacerme daño realmente.

-Quería tu sangre ¿hay alguna otra forma de sacar sangre sin herir a la persona? –Preguntó irónicamente.

-En mi mundo hay transfusiones de sangre –No pude evitar mencionar –Una persona saca suficiente sangre de su cuerpo para donársela a otro, a veces incluso a personas que no conoce.

-¿Por qué harías algo así? –Interrogó desconcertada. La entendía en cierta forma, ella tenía que usar trucos para alimentarse, lo había hecho toda su vida. Y el pensamiento de alguien regalándola tan voluntariamente debía ser muy difícil de imaginar.

-No lo sé, es caridad, compasión humana. Llámale como quieras. Pero siento la necesidad de ayudar a otros… Incluso si me han hecho daño –Entonces recordé a Yvoni, quería con tantas fuerzas ayudarle y recuerdo lo inútil que me sentí al no haberle podido ayudar.

-Ahí está otra vez, rara como un árbol que florece en invierno –Murmuró derrotada la vampiresa –Si de verdad quieres ayudarlo… Hay formas –Susurró la de ojos verdes.

-Dime más.

…

Llegamos a las mazmorras nuevamente, cuidando de no hacer ruido y no llamar la atención. Karenn me había comentado de un ungüento que se preparaba a menudo cuando había catástrofes en Eldarya, no sanaba heridas, pero si evitaba que se infectaran o que se acumularan bacterias, lo que por supuesto ayudaba con la cicatrización. Además servía como anestésico para que no doliera tanto.

-¿No hay problema con que hayamos tomado esto? –Interrogué mirando el tarro entre mis manos. También traía envueltas en una servilleta las sobras del pan y la miel que nos había sobrado de lo que picábamos, aunque ahorita lo que me desconcertaba era el tarro.

-Este lo hizo un amigo mío de la guardia Absenta –Comentó –Les sobra mucho este ungüento ya que lo hacen los reclutas para practicar, nadie notará que no está.

Creyendo en lo que me decía, continuamos bajando las escaleras. Pronto, al final de estás, nos encontramos con un miembro haciendo guardia a la entrada de la última sala.

-No podemos pasar con él ahí –No quería resignarme, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Crees que estarás sola por ti misma? –Preguntó Karenn en un susurro con un tono muy serio.

-Yo… -Entonces entendí sus intenciones, solo atiné a asentir con mi cabeza.

-Vale, iras sola pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Nevra me matará si sabe que te ayude a hacerte daño –Finalizó para luego salir de donde estábamos escondidas y acercarse al guardia. Logró distraerlo para que yo pudiera escabullirme detrás de él y llegar hasta la jaula del mimético.

Una vez de pie frente a dicha jaula, sentí como nuevamente las piernas me temblaban. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mi cerebro gritaba que me retirara. Vi como el mimético se alertaba por mi presencia, giró todo su cuerpo para encararme. Tragué con fuerza.

-A-Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa –Comencé tartamudeando –Solo vine a ayudarte ¿de acuerdo? No me hagas daño porque entonces ya no podré ayudarte.

Él solo me miró con esos enormes ojos irritados, no se movía, no hacía nada.

-Ahora me voy a acercar y quiero que te quedes quieto, esto que traigo en mis manos es un ungüento que debes frotar sobre tus heridas para que no se infecten y no mueras ¿de acuerdo? Además debes tener hambre, no sé si comas esto pero te hará bien tener algo en el estómago –Titubeé antes de dar el primer paso, mis piernas como gelatina a penas y avanzaban hasta la jaula. Noté como este solo me miraba sin moverse. Cuando estuve muy cerca de los barrotes el miedo se apodero de mí, conteniéndome lo más que pude, puse el tarro y la comida muy cerca de la jaula, el mimético con sus largos brazos podía alcanzarlo fácilmente. Por instinto me alejé dando un saltó hacía atrás, estuve tranquila hasta que me encontraba a unos cinco metros de distancia. Había una roca enorme en la que me recargué pues necesitaba tranquilizar a mi agitado corazón.

La criatura entonces por fin empezó a moverse, estaba hecho bola y cuando se desenrollo pude ver la gravedad de sus heridas, las tenía por todo el cuerpo. Parecía que tenía aún menos fuerza que antes, ahora se arrastraba por el piso de la jaula dejando un rastro oscuro por donde sus lastimadas piernas se deslizaban. Llegó hasta lo que le había dejado y alcanzó ambas cosas con sus larguiruchas manos. Lo primero que abrió fue la servilleta, casi engulló todo el contenido de un bocado, me lamente por no haber dejado más, luego miró el tarro, lo olfateó y alejó rápidamente, pues sí olía bastante mal pero era medicina. Entonces me miró, y a través de esos rojizos ojos pude notar un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad. Dejo caer el tarro, el cual se rompió desparramando el contenido, pero del suelo con sus dedos recogió la sustancia parecida a una crema muy espesa y la empezó a frotar sobre sus adoloridas extremidades, creo que debía haberle abierto el tarro pues claramente no sabía cómo funcionaba. Al final el resultado fue satisfactorio pues note una mueca de alivio en él. Parecía que sus músculos se destensaban cuando el anestésico empezó a surtir efecto. La criatura se sentó en medio de la jaula visiblemente menos atrofiado que antes.

Habiendo cumplido mi tarea, empecé a caminar hacía la salida. No sin antes volver a ver una última vez al mimético quién incluso parecía que me sonreía…

…

…

El tiempo pasó volando, pues ya habían pasado los tres días. Tres días en los que Lalianna se había quejado algunas veces alegando que ya tendría que haber vuelto a la capital, tres días en los que Ezarel me molestaba por lo de la fallida prueba, tres días desde que secretamente y con la ayuda de Karenn había ayudado al mimético y tres días en los que había tenido que alejar las manos traviesas de Nevra de mí para evitar tener que esperar más. Por fin me había vuelto a hacer la bendita prueba.

Estaba de pie junto a Nevra, a mi otro lado estaba la kitsune y al lado de esta se encontraba Lalianna. Todos esperábamos el resultado del objeto que parecía cronómetro que se encontraba en las manos de Ezarel, quién estaba frente a todos nosotros.

-Bien, ya introduje la mezcla, así que este debería ser definitivo –Mencionó el elfo para luego lanzarle una mirada acusadora a Nevra, este solo alzó las manos en el aire.

-No prometo nada –Dijo jugando el vampiro.

-Nevra, no bromees –Le pedí avergonzada. Este solo pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras sonreía.

-Escuché que el mimético no murió –Escuché como Lalianna le comentaba a Miiko.

-Es muy extraño, pero parece que pudo sobrevivir y ninguna de sus heridas se ensangrentó, Valkyon aceptó irlo a liberar lejos por la selva de los oscuros así que no podrá molestar a nadie –Explicó la kitsune con resignación. Sonreí a esto último, seguramente se debía estar muriendo de hambre, pero al menos sería liberado.

-Karenn tiene razón –Susurró Nevra en mi oído –A veces eres un poco rara.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos, ¡pero claro que le iba a contar! No sabía que decirle a Nevra, sinceramente…

-No te apures, por eso me gustas –Dijo para luego darme un beso en la frente.

-Oigan, tórtolos, les recuerdo que estamos haciendo una prueba aquí –Mencionó Ezarel molesto por el poco interés.

Entonces pude notar como el artefacto volvía a ponerse rojo, era la hora de la verdad. Me sudaban las manos y mi corazón estaba acelerado. Entonces el líquido dentro del cronometro brilló y empezó a deslizarse por el tubo. Miré con asombro como este sobrepasaba el número diez, el veinte, el treinta… Hasta llegar más allá del noventa…

...

* * *

Yo sé que muchas personas pondrán "Lo sabía!" en los comentarios, y pues sí, la mujer revive plantas y cura heridas, no podía tener un índice tan bajo. haha espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar si les gusto, me inspiran sus comentarios! Bye bye~


	12. Amenazas a la vista

Hola, hola, perdón por el retraso, pero tengo buenas noticias (que son malas para ustedes lol) Conseguí un trabajo (que no puede ser trabajo porque no me pagan) de leer libros a personas que no pueden hacerlo (Tiene algún tipo de discapacidad visual o cognitiva) y como no hay suficientes libros, tengo que escribir yo misma algunos de ellos (Pero son cuentos cortos) Me encanta hacerlo, todos ponen mucha atención y siempre están felices de escucharlos. Pero lamentablemente absorbe mucho de mi tiempo y me quita espacio para continuar esta historia. Aún así, intentaré en la medida de lo posible sacar adelante este fanfic. Porque está por llegar a la parte buena (En serio, no saben lo que les espera)

Y como ya parle demasiado, solo queda decir: Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Amenazas a la vista**

Todos en la sala miramos con asombro como el líquido llegaba de una punta del artefacto a la otra, todos parecían paralizados por un momento. Aguante mi respiración, aún no sé porque, pero el mundo parecía tan silencioso en ese momento que temía romper con esa tranquilidad.

-Imposible –Dijo de repente Lalianna.

-Sí, algo debe haber salido mal –Puntualizó Miiko.

-¿Disculpen? ¿Están sugiriendo qué _yo_ me equivoque? –Preguntó ofendido Ezarel.

-Aun así… -Murmuró Miiko mientras volteaba a verme, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando me di cuenta, todos en la sala me veían con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-96%... –Murmuró Ezarel. Luego llevó su mano a su boca cubriéndola por el asombro. Si Ezarel no estaba haciendo bromas de inmediato, era por algo…

No hacían otra cosa más que mirarme atónitos, a cada segundo me estresaba más.

-¡Pero digan algo! No se queden con la boca abierta todo el rato –No pude evitar gritar. Entonces miré a Nevra, en busca de ayuda, pero este tenía la cara más poética que lo hubiera visto hacer. Tenía pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos y se veía muy sorprendido, pero mordía su labio inferior al mismo tiempo -¿Nadie va a decir nada? –Pregunté a nadie en específico.

-Aún no lo entiendes… –Murmuró Miiko sin despegarme la vista –Técnicamente hablando, podrías reproducirte contigo misma. Si fueras asexual como una planta, claro está.

-Esto… ¿Y ahora qué? –Cuestioné, entonces voltee a ver a Nevra nuevamente. Pero este parecía haberse quedado mudo. Intenté animarlo a hablar pero este se negaba.

-¿Celebramos? –Interrogó Ezarel con su típica sonrisa burlesca, obviamente quería dispersar la tensión. Por lo que estaba muy agradecida con el elfo.

-No me caería mal un par de copas –Seguí el juego para desviar la atención de mi persona.

Internamente agradecí a Ezarel por aligerar el ambiente, todos parecían tan tensos por el resultado. Pero debía admitir que me consolaba mucho el saber que no era infértil… Aunque sonara egoísta.

…

Todos salimos de la Sala con diferentes destinos, solo Ezarel se quedó. Miiko se fue con Lalianna quien no dejaba de mirarme de manera… sospechosa.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? –Le pregunté a Nevra.

-… No –Su respuesta fue simple pero no pude evitar sentir como si no me estuviese diciendo algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Cuestioné.

-¿No te das cuenta, verdad? –Me preguntó como si se suponía que yo supiera la respuesta.

-¿De que soy una _Diosa de la fertilidad_? Ya lo había notado –Mi tonó era soberbio, pero era porque quería aligerar la situación.

-Además de eso… -Nevra estaba… sonrojado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté.

-Nada… Solo estoy feliz por ti –Respondió simplemente, luego empezó a caminar seguramente hacia el comedor. No habíamos comido nada aún.

-Dime –Le exigí cuando le di alcance.

-Eh… yo… -Se pasó una mano detrás de la nuca en un gesto de incomodidad -¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? No sé cómo decirlo y tengo hambre.

-Vale, pero ya dijiste que hablaríamos de ello y no te puedes retractar –Puntualicé "triunfalmente".

Caminamos hasta el susodicho lugar y comimos, durante todo el almuerzo, pues ya era la hora de la comida, Nevra parecía distraído. Yo le comentaba lo que había hecho el día anterior.

-Ykhar piensa que los brownies son mejores que las sirenas –Expliqué lo que había hablado con la susodicha el día anterior –Pero, no sé, respirar bajo el agua debe ser grandioso. Además, no creo que los brownies tengan muchas habilidades, además de la… -Entonces me di cuenta, nuevamente, de que el vampiro me ignoraba -¡Nevra!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?... Sí, sí, sirenas y… -Empezó torpemente –Tienes toda la razón –Finalizó completamente perdido. A lo que me crucé de brazos.

-Si no quieres escucharme simplemente dilo y dejaré de hablar –Propuse asteada.

-¿Qué dices, mi amor? Si tu voz es lo que le da vida a mis días –Profirió galantemente. Nuestros asientos estaban contiguos, por lo que le fue sencillo pasar un brazo por mis hombros –No te enojes –Me dijo mientras con su otra mano me tomaba del mentón.

-Me vas a decir que te ocurre –No le pregunté, le ordené que me dijera.

Eso pareció sacarlo de su zona de confort, pues retiro su brazo y empezó a jugar con su comida.

-Este… Aquí no, ¿vale? ¿Qué dices si vamos a tu habitación? -¿Por qué todas las charlas importantes eran en mi habitación?

-De acuerdo –Concordé.

Terminamos con nuestra comida muy lentamente, era extraño pues parecía que ninguno de los dos tuviera realmente hambre, más bien matábamos el tiempo.

-¿Puedes esperarme en tu habitación? –Preguntó Nevra cuando salimos del comedor, o más bien Karuto nos hecho pues ocupábamos una mesa que podría servirle a alguien más.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? –Interrogué.

-Oh, ¿No puedes vivir sin tu amado? –Empezó a molestarme –Te puedo llevar en mis brazos si así lo deseas –Tenía ese tono caballeresco mientras tocaba su cabello.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo –Le dije mientras empezaba a caminar a mi habitación. En el camino me di cuenta de que lo había sobreactuado para evadir mi pregunta…

¿Era mi imaginación o todos me veían raro? Sentía las miradas penetrar detrás de mí nuca a cada paso que daba. Escuchaba murmullos sueltos. ¿Lo sabrían? Imposible, las noticias no volaban tan rápidamente.

Intenté ignorarlos y continuar mi camino. Ese día en especial parecía haber mucha gente en CG, incluso miembros que nunca había visto antes en mi vida.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación puede escuchar, entre cuchicheos, como alguien mencionaba la palabra "prueba". Esto me dejo helada, ¿estarían hablando de mí? ¿Se referían tal vez a cualquier otra prueba? Negué con la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré cerrándola sin mirar atrás. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan paranoica? Ni siquiera me sentía así cuando recién había llegado y todos me evitaban por ser "humana".

Me senté en mi cama para pensar, primero los resultados de mi prueba habían sido desalentadores, cuando me había hecho a la idea de que sería así para siempre, me confirmaron de que estos no eran míos, sino de Nevra…

Nevra tenía un 4% de fertilidad, imposible concebir a menos… A menos de que tuviera a su lado a una _Diosa de la fertilidad_ …

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡Es que seré idiota! ¡Esa era la razón de la incomodidad de Nevra! Yo era altamente fértil, él se había resignado. Yo tenía un 96% que pensándolo bien era la máxima… ¿puntuación? Que se hubiese tenido, por lo menos dentro de la última generación. Eso nos daba a Nevra y a mí un… 100% de fertilidad.

Los colores subieron a mi rostro cuando toda esa información llegó de golpe a mi cabeza. No me lo podía creer, era como si hiciésemos un círculo perfecto él y yo. Y no solo eso, ya habíamos… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Podría perfectamente estar embarazada!

Llevé mis manos a mi vientre por inercia. ¿Y si lo estaba? Yo… No sabría qué hacer si lo estuviera…

Fue entonces que recordé todo lo relacionado a mi período, que tenía meses de no llegar… Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿Realmente me estaba volviendo longeva? Y si era así ¿También afectaba mi período para quedar embarazada? ¿O no tenía nada que ver? Tantas preguntas agolpándose rápidamente me hicieron marear. Necesitaba ver a Nevra, tenía que preguntarle por todo aquello y lo necesitaba de inmediato.

Como si lo estuviese invocando, el vampiro apareció en mi puerta sin titubear. Yo me puse de pie como un resorte, quería respuestas.

-¡Nevra! ¿Te das cuenta de que somos compatibles? ¿De qué no hemos utilizado protección nunca? ¡Hemos sido muy descuidados! ¿Qué tal si estoy embarazada? ¡No puedo estarlo! ¡No estoy lista para estarlo! -Al decirlo todo de golpe el aire me faltó casi de inmediato, aproveche a inhalar mientras caminaba a paso firme hacia él. Levanté la vista pues él siempre me había sacado casi una cabeza de altura, lo miré directamente a los ojos.

Su rostro estaba a principió sorprendido, pero luego pasó a uno más serio.

-Ya había considerado todas las posibilidades –Me dijo en un tono que asemejaba la melancolía –¿Te dolería tanto estarlo? –Tenía los ojos como de cachorro regañado, parecía dolerle mi estado de alarma.

-Nevra, yo… -No sabía que decirle, tenía miedo a lo desconocido –No estoy lista… -Repetí.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero en mi cabeza no cabe posibilidad alguna por la que no quieras estarlo, todos aquí estaríamos felices de recibir una noticia parecida –Sus palabras eran hirientes, era como si me recriminara por tener miedo. Tal vez porque en Eldarya era tan difícil reproducirse, él no entendía mi pesar.

-No lo entiendes, no me siento preparada psicológicamente para esto. Fui estúpida y descuidada, lo sé. Pero debí haber visto las probabilidades. Yo… -Mordí mi labio inferior.

Entonces, por cómo se estaba tomando los hechos tan mal, hizo algo que no creí nunca que haría. Me abrazo, no un abrazo cariñoso, sino uno protector, reconfortante, uno con el que me decía que todo estaría bien. Sus brazos apretaban con firmeza mis costados y su barbilla pasó a descansar sobre mi cabeza.

-No entiendo como esto que creía que sería un momento de felicidad se ha tornado en un momento de angustia –Reveló en un susurro –Pero sea como ocurran los hechos… Debes saber que siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites. Contigo, hasta el fin del mundo, mi amor.

Decir que sus palabras levantaban un poco el peso de mi temeroso corazón era poco. No sé qué es lo que tiene Nevra pero siempre ha sabido limpiar mis penas y hacerme ver el lado positivo.

-Nevra –Había algo que tenía que dejar claro, por lo que lo tomé del rostro con ambas manos para que me mirara directamente –No pienses que esto tiene que ver contigo… El hecho de que no me siento preparada es personal –No quería que pensara que no quería dar ese paso tan importante porque fuese con él.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes –Besó mi frente como tantas veces lo había hecho –Tal vez no entienda tu posición, pero como tu pareja estoy para ti y siempre te apoyaré en lo que necesites –Finalizó.

Nos miramos por unos momentos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, no había ruido, no había movimiento, solo estábamos él y yo abrazados. Mis labios encontraron los suyos rápidamente, necesitaba ese beso, tan cálido y reconfortante.

…

Había pasado alrededor de una hora. Nos encontrábamos abrazados, debajo de las sábanas en mi habitación. Estaba abrazada a Nevra mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su brazo, podía sonar irónico, pero era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en esa situación con toda nuestra ropa aún puesta.

-¿En qué piensas? –Me preguntó luego de un rato, en el que solo escuchaba nuestras respiraciones y veía su pecho subir y bajar suavemente.

-Estoy pensando en la eventualidad –Respondí –En qué pasaría si, y una infinita lista de probabilidades me atormentan, para serte franca.

Lo sentí acomodarse mejor y voltearse ligeramente hacia mí.

-No quiero ser pesado, pero ¿podrías explicarme como el hecho de que podrías estar embarazada es algo malo? –Pidió en un tono muy suave, era como si intentara entenderme.

-Porque nunca había pensado en ello… Nunca había recabado en la más mínima posibilidad de verme a mí misma criando a un niño… -Expliqué.

-¿Y no podrías hacerte a la mentalidad? –Cuestionó –Me refiero a que… Tienes la oportunidad, pero no la aprovechas. ¿Cómo no podrías desearlo? Todos en esta Guardia darían un riñón, tal vez incluso más, por tener esa oportunidad.

-Sé que suena egoísta desde ese punto de vista, pero en la tierra es muy diferente, nos enseñan de otra manera… -No sabía si sentirme mal por no desearlo tanto como él. Colocó una mano sobre mi cabello y empezó a acariciarlo. Suspiró profundamente como dándose fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Desde que salieron a la luz mis propios resultados, todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron casi de inmediato. Me hice a la idea de que nunca estaría ni remotamente cerca de convertirme en padre –Sus palabras afloraban con tal sentimiento que creí que lloraría en cualquier momento –Y entonces llegaste tú –Su voz se quebró –Y me das estás nuevas esperanzas sin yo pedirlas y mueves mi mundo como quieres, y yo simplemente puedo sentarme y mirarte hacer conmigo lo que quieras porque me doy cuenta de que… Te amo. Y no puedo evitar permitirte hacer lo que quieras conmigo… -Decir que su confesión me había dejado sorprendida era poco. Era la primera vez que alguien me revelaba que realmente me amaba, sin haber salido del shock, él siguió hablando. Vi como una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla –Pero, es por este mismo sentimiento que me duele verte temerosa por lo que nos depara el futuro. Yo… Quisiera poder cumplir todos tus deseos y simplemente verte feliz.

Su confesión, sumado a todo lo que me había dicho, me había llenado de sentimientos encontrados. Solté el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, era la segunda vez que veía a Nevra llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Me sentía atrapada entre estas dos situaciones y no podía evitar sentir que eran más grandes que mi persona.

Sin encontrar las palabas, hice tal vez lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho en ese momento. Me quede callada. Él acababa de confesarme su amor y yo no le dije nada.

Dormí esa noche con la incertidumbre de en qué estado habría quedado su corazón después de eso.

…

Ya era de mañana otra vez, desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan revitalizada, quizá era porque había dormido bastantes más horas de las acostumbradas, por alguna extraña razón nadie me había despertado. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la cortina de golpe, era un día no muy amigable pero me tranquilizaba. Una lluvia inesperada caía sobre las llanuras de la Guardia de Eel. El olor a tierra mojada siempre me había gustado y solo podía pensar en una buena bebida caliente para iniciar el día.

Cuando ya me había alistado salí de mi habitación pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Me sentía estúpida por no haberle respondido a Nevra, egoísta por no aprovechar la _oportunidad_ de ser una diosa de la fertilidad, y temerosa por haber sido descuidada.

En el camino a desayunar me encontré con Ykhar, ella no me había visto y ya teníamos confianza, así que me acerque por detrás y le cubrí los ojos con mis manos.

-Adivina quién es –Dije con un tono más alegre de lo que creí que saldría.

-¿Alajéa? No tengo tiempo para juegos –Dijo mientras retiraba mis manos con algo de brusquedad –Estoy buscando a… -Entonces me miró -¡A ti! ¡Creí que eras Alajéa!

-Pues no –Respondí curiosa de saber para que me estaba buscando.

-¡Oh por el Oráculo! ¿Dónde estabas metida? ¡Todo el mundo anda hablando de ti! –Me reveló la brownie con ese sonido tan fuerte que creía me rompería los tímpanos.

-Ykhar, no grites –Le pude decir a penas mientras sentía como todo me daba vueltas.

-Perdón, perdón. ¡Pero es que no puedo creerlo! ¿96%? ¡Eso nunca había ocurrido! –Vale, sabía que eran chismosos en este lugar, pero eso era exagerado.

-Así que ya lo sabes, era de esperarse –Respondí resoplando un poco.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Interrogó la hibrida igual de conmocionada.

-Digamos que tengo mayores problemas de los que preocuparme, ¿sí?

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Ofreció con un deje de preocupación.

-Creo que me haría bien hablar con alguien –Opiné –Voy a desayunar, ¿vienes conmigo?

-¡Claro! –Respondió está. De inmediato emprendimos nuestro recorrido hasta el comedor.

…

-¿Sabes que nunca antes había ocurrido algo así? –Interrogó nuevamente la conejita antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida –El índice más alto hasta la fecha había sido de 52%.

-Sí, Nevra me lo habrá dicho alguna vez –Yo ya hasta había olvidado eso, pero la brownie tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

-Incluso hubo una guerra… ¡Pero ella no tenía pareja! Ya sabes… Porque tú y Nevra… -De repente se veía incomoda, como si se le hubiese escapado aquel comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya tengo pareja? No soy un objeto ¿sabes? –Me sentí ligeramente ofendida, como si yo fuese a dejar que "compitieran" por mí.

-Te juro que mi comentario no fue con esa intención, es solo que… -Desvió la mirada levemente –Deberían tener cuidado.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté desconcertada -¿Quiénes?

-Bueno, tú y Nevra. Sobre todo tú… ¿Sabes? No es mentira lo de la guerra. Y ella no estaba de acuerdo, es una historia muy sombría en realidad –Explicó Ykhar. No sabía aquello.

-Creí que ella había tenido voz y voto. ¿No fue ella quien eligió que hacer al final? No pueden obligarla a algo así -¿Había interpretado todo mal?

-El corazón de las personas puede ser duro cuando se les niega algo que realmente desean –Expresó la brownie -¿Qué harías si alguien te negara estar con Nevra? –Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Pelearía, haría berrinches, gritaría, haría cualquier cosa para estar con él –Respondí firmemente.

-¿Ves? Es porque realmente lo deseas. Si alguien quiere algo busca soluciones, sino, busca excusas –Me miró directamente a los ojos, tal vez al diferenciar un apiste de miedo en mis ojos resopló –Solo es una advertencia ¿sí? Los dos me caen muy bien y no quiero que les ocurra nada.

-Gracias, lo sé. De ahora en adelante estaré más atenta –Respondí. ¿Por qué las dudas embargaban ahora a mi corazón?

Terminamos nuestra comida en silencio, ¿yo? Estaba pensativa indagando en lo más profundo de mi mente si la situación en la que me encontraba era culpa mía, o simplemente cosas del destino.

…

Caminé por el CG un poco cabizbaja, me encontraba en el pasillo secundario, no había nada que hacer. Le había preguntado a Miiko y no tenía misiones, Karenn tenía lleno el equipo de limpieza, ni siquiera Mery estaba dispuesto a jugar un rato por la lluvia. Mire la hora, apenas pasaba del medio día. No había visto a Nevra pero sabía que se encontraba ordenando a sus mejores hombres para una misión en otro continente.

Eldarya era tan grande y yo no encontraba nada para hacer en esa inmensidad.

Fue entonces que choqué con alguien, o tal vez esa persona chocó conmigo.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba –Dije casi por inercia.

-No, no, fue completamente mi culpa –Respondió el otro, alto, de complexión robusta, ojos verdes y pelirrojo, de hecho era bastante guapo -¿No te hice daño o sí?

-Que va, estoy perfecta –Por alguna razón este chico se me hacía familiar.

-Es que a veces no veo por donde camino, siempre pensando en el otro mundo, que tonto soy –Volvió a comentar mientras se daba un pequeño toque en la cabeza.

-¿El otro mundo? –Pregunté.

-Sí, ya sabes, el mundo humano. Es tan fascinante –Opinó con aquella sonrisa. Algo no estaba bien…

-¿Te interesa el mundo humano? –Había algo dudoso en la actitud de este chico.

-¡Sí! Lo adoro, es tan fascinante. Si tan solo pudiera conocer a alguien de allí, que me hablara de como es. ¡Sería tan feliz! –Vociferó. Su actitud sobre actuada y los movimientos exagerados me dieron una idea muy clara de sus intenciones. Ykhar me había advertido de esto.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo soy del mundo humano –Le seguí el juego.

-¡No es cierto! Entonces debes contármelo todo –No dudaba, no preguntaba, esto estaba planeado desde antes de que nos chocáramos.

-¡Pues es tu día de suerte! –Declaré con una sonrisa –Justo hoy me han enviado a hacer un reporte acerca de las crestulas. Aquí no existen pero en mi mundo son de lo más comunes –Mentí.

-¡No me digas! ¡Siempre había querido hablar de las crestulas! –Mintió el también –Ya sabes, porque aquí son tan raras y en tu mundo tan comunes, como tú misma lo has dicho. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más apartado para hablar? –Cuestionó con la misma sonrisa hipócrita que me había estado mostrando desde el inicio.

-Oh, ¿entonces sabes lo que es una crestula?–Pregunté poniéndolo en jaque.

-Yo… Yo sé lo que son –Aseguró el pelirrojo –Pero la experta eres tú. Además jamás eh visto una.

-Nunca has visto una porque no existen –Revelé por fin –Ni aquí ni en mi mundo, porque lo acabo de inventar –Sostuve una mirada severa contra su gesto de sorpresa.

Enmudeció de inmediato, una vez que le había hecho esfumar su pequeño jueguecito su sonrisa se borró. Podía ver sudor rodar por su frente.

-Vale, me atrapaste –Indicó derrotado.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté con un tono desafiante, para que no intentara mentir nuevamente.

-No quieras hacerte la fuerte conmigo. Sé perfectamente lo débil que eres –Habló con prepotencia –No me lo tomes a mal, ¿sí? Solo quería conocerte, charlar un poco, _proponerte algo._

-No gracias, te lo puedes guardar porque ni siquiera quiero escucharlo –Anuncié cortante, estaba lista para emprender mi camino cuando él, osadamente, me tomó por la muñeca.

-¿Te iras sin siquiera escucharme? Estoy hablando del trato de tu vida. ¡Nadie jamás te propondrá algo mejor! ¿Aun así no quieres oírlo? –Interrogó forzadamente.

-¡Suéltame! No tengo porque escucharte –Intenté liberar mi mano, pero su agarre era poderoso.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me tome muchas molestias para toparme contigo ahora ¿y no me darás una oportunidad?

Era obvio que no entendería por las buenas. Entonces recordé lo que Valkyon y Nevra me habían enseñado, miré sus piernas, tan juntas al creerme completamente indefensa. Solo bastó un pequeño giro sobre mi eje, un pequeño golpe en su corva derecha, y adiós grandulón. Cayó al piso sin saber que había ocurrido, me miró sorprendido con sus verdosos ojos muy abiertos.

-Para la próxima, intenta no descuidarte tanto –Puntualicé con aires de superioridad.

-No habrá una próxima –Escuché como alguien decía a mis espaldas –Porque si vuelves si quiera a intentarlo, la distancia entre tus pulmones será de un metro de distancia ¿entendiste? –Finalizó amenazante mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-¡Nevra! –Llamé sorprendida de verlo allí.

-¡Líder! –Vociferó el robusto hombre con el rostro pálido.

-¿Me has entendido? –Interrogó cuando llegó a mi lado y me tomó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo –Te doy dos segundos antes de que desaparezcas de mi vista. Y, por tu propio bien, que no vuelva a saber yo que siquiera volteas a ver en la misma dirección que _mi_ mujer –Finalizó con el gesto sombrío.

No me di cuenta cuando el tipo ya iba al otro lado del pasillo, como alma que llevaba el diablo. Ni siquiera lo vi levantarse.

Miré a Nevra, tenía ese gesto tan varonil en su bello rostro, como listo para cazar.

-Gracias –Reconocí cuando sentí su agarre aflojarse.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? Si ya lo tenías por los suelo cuando yo llegué –Expresó un poco más relajado.

-Eso es gracias a ti… y a Valkyon –Declaré simplemente.

-Como sea, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo –Reveló tan de repente que no le dio tiempo a mi corazón de acelerarse –La noticia acerca de tus resultados se hizo pública, y se ha quemado como la pólvora desde ayer, aún no sabemos quién publico los resultados pero todo el CG parece saberlo –Declaró cerrando los ojos… el ojo.

-Oh ¿Quién crees que publicó los resultados? ¿Miiko que quería mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Ezarel que es confidencial con los resultados? ¿O tu ex novia que me odia y sabe que así podría arruinar mi vida? –Interrogué irónicamente –Oh, ¿quién podrá ser? –Dramaticé.

-No creo que Lalianna haya hecho algo así –Su comentario solo me hizo enojar –No es que no la considere capaz moralmente, sino que ha jurado bajo palabra respetar la confidencialidad de terceros. Además no es su estilo.

-Y de eso sabes mucho -¿Por qué la defendía ahora? ¿No era él quién me había sugerido cuidarme de ella?

-No lo tomes así, solo estoy intentando vislumbrar la situación –Contestó empezando a caminar hacía la Sala del cristal –Sígueme, tendremos que hablar con Miiko.

Pero había algo que tenía que aclarar primero.

-¡Nevra, espera!

...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus especulaciones en los comentarios, que le doy un premio a quien acierte! Bye~


End file.
